Por qué estás a mi lado
by Nekoyue
Summary: Meses después de la rebelión, Katniss debe rehacer su vida. Con la compañía de su chico del pan, ambos van construyendo un nuevo hogar, una nueva historia, un nuevo comienzo...
1. Despertar

_**N/A**_

_Hola a todos y bienvenidos. _

_Es mi primer Fic de un libro. No soy muy partidaria de la lectura pero me encanta escribir (ironías de mi extraña vida)._

_Los personajes que tomé prestados, perteneces a la trilogía de "Los juegos del Hambre"._

_Espero disfruten de la historia que se formó en mi cabeza y la plasmé en las siguientes líneas._

_Háganme saber si les ha gustado para continuarla._

_Un gran saludo a todos_

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar<strong>

* * *

><p>Han pasado varios meses desde que todo terminó, cerca de un año ¿más o menos? He estado lo suficientemente aturdida como para tomar ese detalle en cuenta.<p>

Sin embargo, las pesadillas no han desaparecido. Me despierto alterada y sudorosa luego de ver repetidas veces a mi hermana estallar, mi escuadrón siendo eliminados uno a uno, los mutos, a Rue, la ronca voz de Snow anunciando los malditos juegos, todo me atormenta de tal manera que las veces que he conciliado el sueño sin despertar gritando resultan ser más que escasas.

Me quedo abrazando mis rodillas en mi pecho, con la respiración agitada, tratando de calmarme. Hasta que escucho por fin la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Siento su peso en el borde de mi cama y casi automáticamente mis brazos rodean su cuello.

Siento sus manos en mi espalda, resguardándome. Un fuerte alivio me aborda sólo con sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

Sin decir palabras se recuesta a mi lado y yo recargo mi cabeza en su firme pecho aferrando mi brazo a su cintura, tratando de acercarme lo más que puedo, casi como si quisiera atravesar su cuerpo. Comienza a acariciar mi cabeza y a juguetear con mi cabello, lo que por fin hace deje de temblar.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? – Pregunta mientras me vuelve a rodear con sus brazos, acunándome.

Un ligero gruñido sale de mi boca, no quiero recordarlo, sólo quiero quedarme ahí, sintiendo su delicioso aroma, el cual es el único que llega a calmarme. Escondo mi cara en sus costillas, sabiendo que eso le causa algo de cosquillas y me quedo ahí, en mi refugio personal.

Sé que sonríe antes de recargar su cabeza en la almohada, esa es la única manera de poder conciliar un sueño más tranquilo para mí, en sus cálidos y protectores brazos que me rodean cómo ahora.

Perdí la cuenta cuantas veces le he insistido que simplemente duerma conmigo. La excusa de que en cualquier momento puede perder el control jamás me ha convencido del todo. Por lo general, siempre espera a que me duerma para volver a su habitación y pocas veces han sido las que he podido despertar y poder verlo a mi lado tranquilamente dormido. En esas ocasiones, me quedo mirándolo por varios minutos hasta que se despierta alterado al descubrir que corrí un increíble riesgo al quedarse a mi lado.

-Quédate conmigo… - ruego en sus costillas sabiendo la respuesta.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Katniss… - su tono cansado deja en evidencia cuantas veces hemos tenido esta misma discusión.

-Quiero despertar junto a ti…

Lanza un largo suspiro – Bien… - vuelve a tomar aire – ahora duérmete.

La primera vez que accedió realmente le creí, pero me lleve una gran decepción al despertar y descubrir su ausencia la mañana siguiente, sintiendo un gran y profundo vacío en mi pecho.

Las veces que lo he intentado besar tampoco sirven para extorsionarlo ya que gira su cara y termino besando su mejilla ¿Por qué me rechaza ahora? antes me permitía hacerlo cuanto me pareciera, claro que mientras las cámaras nos estuvieran enfocando.

Me incorporo sin romper nuestro abrazo, y me quedo mirando sus profundos ojos azules.

-Ya duérmete Katniss…

-Sólo si me prometes que no te iras de nuevo…

-Katniss… - susurra – sabes por qué lo hago…

-Hace ya tiempo que no ocurre…

-No quiere decir que no sucederá. Mientras estoy despierto puedo controlarlo, pero no sé qué haré si despierto teniendo esos episodios. Especialmente mientras estas indefensa durmiendo.

Sé que es inútil que le siga insistiendo, pero el miedo a volver a esas pesadillas sabiendo que él no estará para sentir la seguridad de sus brazos al despertarme me ha quitado cualquier esperanza de volver a dormir.

Es así como las horas terminan pasando: él insistiendo en que me duerma y yo sabiendo que combatiendo el sueño lo persuado para que se quede a mi lado.

Al momento en que las estrellas dejan de adornar el cielo de la ventana y pasa a ser un azul claro el que las reemplaza, empiezo a sentir culpa por dejar que se vaya a trabajar a la panadería casi convaleciente por el cansancio.

Odio quedarme sola, por lo que termino poniéndome mis viejas botas y la antigua chaqueta de cuero de mi padre para ir de caza. Consigo 3 conejos y una ardilla. Sae me hace un trueque por un conejo y la ardilla, más que por necesidad es por la fuerza de costumbre, a cambio de un plato de su guiso. Sé que Peeta no llegará hasta la tarde, por lo que decido quedarme con ella para el almuerzo.

Me termina contando de cómo ha ido avanzando la reconstrucción del Distrito 12. Ya las casas han ido tomando forma, la mayoría de madera nueva que le da un hermoso toque campestre, haciendo que incluso las casas de los vencedores se vean desaliñadas en comparación al nuevo pueblo que va emergiendo de las cenizas.

El pensamiento de decirle a Peeta que deberíamos remodelar nuestra casa se me pasa por la cabeza.

"Nuestra"… me quedo masticado la palabra… no había notado que la estaba empezando a ver de esa manera.

Peeta traslado sus cosas de su casa a la mía para cedérsela a una de las familias que habían regresado después de la rebelión. El mismo dijo que era demasiada casa para él solo.

En mi caso era casi lo mismo. Las esporádicas visitas que recibo de mi madre o Gale no podrían definirse como una amplia compañía. Lo que me dejaba la madera y la frialdad de los muebles apenas se iban de vuelta a sus respectivos Distritos.

Desde que Peeta vive conmigo, junto a ese horrendo gato, son lo que, sin darme cuenta, comencé a llamar mi hogar.

Me despido de Sae ya un poco avanzada la tarde. Apenas llego a casa, Buttercup me recibe con un bufido. Mentalmente puedo escuchar que me grita "¡aliméntame!"

Voy a la cocina para limpiar mis presas y le dejo los restos de hueso y algunas viseras en su plato, las cueles se come como si se tratara del mejor gourmet. Empiezo a hacer un guiso con los conejos, junto con un par de verduras. Sé que Peeta llegará con pan, por lo que no me preocupo de nada más. Dejo hirviendo la olla a fuego lento cuando me dirijo a la sala para descansar un poco en el sofá.

Es ahí cuando lo veo, medio recostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza girada hacia un costado, profundamente dormido. Debió de haber llegado antes a causa del cansancio. Me acerco silenciosamente y me quedo observándolo por unos momentos.

El tiempo ha pasado, desconozco cuanto, pero se nota en sus rasgos más marcados, no sólo en su rostro, sino también en su cuerpo. Puedo ver cómo su remera se amolda a los músculos de su pecho; firme y fuerte.

Las facciones de su rostro se notan más toscas, masculinas, lo hacen un hombre muy apuesto. Recuerdo cuando lo observaba antes; sus rasgos no tan marcados, y esas pestañas rubias que en más de una ocasión me distraían.

Con la punta de los dedos empiezo a acariciar algunas cicatrices que ahora adornan su rostro. Hemos pasado por tanto para por fin estar en esta calma: perderlo para recuperarlo y luego volver a perderlo al descubrir que sus memorias habían sido modificadas. Se arma un nudo en mi la garganta al recordar esas escenas. Parte de mi tuvo que morir para seguir adelante después de eso.

Pero ahora está aquí… conmigo. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Él ha marcado una firme barrera entre ambos. Sólo me permite acercarme cuando mis pesadillas son lo suficientemente horribles y me deja dormir en su regazo. Pero luego se aleja a la mañana siguiente antes de que me despierte.

Mis dedos acarician una cicatriz cerca de su boca. Su boca… apenas mis ojos se posan en ella noto cómo mi cuerpo se tensa ansioso, deseoso por volver a sentir eso cálido en mi pecho. Empiezo a sentir esa hambre que sólo él me ha hecho experimentar, solo esa boca presionada contra la mía.

Apenas soy consciente en que momento mis labios se posan en los suyos en un ligero toque. Me alejo para asegurarme que sigue dormido. Sigo hambrienta, ese roce está lejos de dejarme satisfecha.

Me acomodo encima de él, tratando de evitar tocarlo para que no se despierte y se aleje rápidamente. Casi parece que planeara una nueva estrategia de caza para mantener a mi presa el mayor tiempo que pueda retenerla.

En algún lugar de mi mente se asoma la idea de ir a buscar alguna soga para dejarlo atado… solo sería un instante…. Sacudo la cabeza desechando la idea.

Arrodillada por encima y sosteniéndome en mis manos a cada lado de él en el sofá vuelvo a reclamar su boca.

Abre los ojos sorprendido.

Cómo he cubierto las alternativas de escape, la única forma que puede alejarse es recostándose más en el sofá, alejándose de mis labios.

Justo lo que esperaba. Apenas tiene tiempo de pronunciar mi nombre para cuando me cargo sobre él sosteniendo lo más firme que puedo su rostro y vuelvo a profanar sus labios.

Está aturdido y trata de levantarse un par de veces. Soy ágil y rápida, pero no puedo competir contra su fuerza, por lo que lo retengo cuanto puedo y parece ir cediendo.

Sólo en el momento en que cierra sus ojos, cierro los míos para fundirme con él. Me alivia sentir cuando por fin relaja su cuerpo y siento sus manos rodeando mi cintura y luego acariciando mi espalda aferrándome a él. Corresponde a mis labios con la misma ansiedad que yo buscando los suyos.

El sentimiento cálido en mi pecho se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo cómo mi sangre empieza a arder y mi corazón palpita con tal fuerza que amansa con salirse de mi pecho. Jamás me había sentido así, el hambre en mi interior se intensifica a cada segundo, como si los toques de nuestros labios no fueran suficientes.

Me alejo rompiendo el beso y abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con los suyos. No se me ocurre nada que decir, así que sólo me recuesto sobre él recargando mi cabeza y manos en su pecho. Puedo oír el rápido palpitar de su corazón, comprendiendo que causaba las mismas reacciones en él.

Vuelve a rodearme en sus brazos, recargándome más en él y puedo llegar a sentir la felicidad de sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Nos quedamos así por largos minutos.

Casi estoy por dormirme para cuando él interrumpe el silencio.

-Huele delicioso…

Subo mi mirada hacia Peeta con los ojos abiertos. Me había olvidado completamente del guiso.

Me levanto con rapidez y corro a la cocina.

Cómo esperaba. El caldo hirviendo sale a borbotones de la olla. Lanzo un chillido y me apresuro a alejarlo del fuego y sacarle la tapa por unos segundos, suspiro aliviada de que no haya pasado a mayores.

El sonido de una risa me hace voltear. Peeta está cargado en el marco de la puerta y me mira con una hermosa sonrisa. Me molesta de sobremanera, pero poco puedo hacer ante ese gesto tan encantador en su rostro, por lo que termino riendo también.

Pasan un par de minutos en que ponemos la mesa y Peeta corta algo de pan

Lo noto algo pensativo, inmerso en un punto en la mesa, mientras deja las rebanadas de pan en un plato. Me quedo mirándolo por unos momentos.

Me mira de vuelta, con una mirada extraña.

-Me besabas sólo cuando había cámaras enfocándonos… - abro los ojos ante el comentario - ¿real o no real?

Bajo la mirada a mi mano que está soltando un vaso en la mesa para la cena.

-Real… - Hace tiempo que no hacía ese juego de memoria conmigo.

Hay un silencio. Si, antes lo hacía. Pero tampoco sé cómo explicar que esta vez lo besé por la simple intención de hacerlo. No me había dejado hacerlo hasta que aproveche la ventaja de que estuviera dormido.

-Sé que todos piensan que mantenemos una relación acá en el Distrito – continúa ganándose mi atención nuevamente – Especialmente desde que me vine a vivir aquí…

¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Ni siquiera tenía idea de que pensaran eso de nosotros.

-No te presiones ahora Katniss… - lleva una jarra de jugo hasta dejarla en el centro de la mesa – Ahora no necesitamos engañar a nadie…menos entre nosotros.

Siento como mi enfado se apodera de mí. Si no mal recuerdo en esta casa no hay ningún espectador, no hay muchedumbre gritando a coro que nos besemos, no hay presentador alentándonos a seguir al público. Sólo estamos él y yo ¿Cómo demonios piensa que lo hice presionándome por lo que piensan los demás?

Luego la respuesta llega como un rayo que me perfora la cabeza. No me cree capaz de amarlo a menos que sea parte de un espectáculo. Se acostumbró a aceptar que todo lo que tenía con él era parte de una actuación, que mis sentimientos por él siempre han sido fingidos. Fue así en un principio. No lo niego. Pero ese cálido sentir en mi pecho, el palpitar frenético de mi corazón, mis labios ardiendo para reclamar los suyos. No puedo definirlos con el nombre de un sentimiento en concreto, pero está lejos de ser una actuación.

-No hay cámaras aquí - se me quiebra la voz.

Sonríe con melancolía – Lo sé…

-Puedo besarte cuando me plazca entonces… - Las palabras salen antes de hacer filtro en mi cabeza por lo que me termino avergonzando. En él causan el mismo efecto, ya que me mira sorprendido y con un notorio rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

Su expresión cambia a una de defensa, casi enfadado – Si yo no lo permito no deberías…

-¿Por qué no lo permites? – mi volumen de voz sube sin darme cuenta.

-No quiero que lo hagas por compasión…

-¿Compasión? – repito aturdida y sonrojada más por rabia que por vergüenza.

-Sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti Katniss…

-Lo sé… - confirmo.

-No debes obligarte a corresponderme…

Siento como mi cara se enciende por el enojo. ¿Obligarme? ¿Acaso él no sintió lo mismo que yo en el beso? Sentí su corazón latir rápidamente, a la par con el mío, cuando me recosté en su pecho, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y su respiración algo agitada. Reconocí esos efectos por qué es lo mismo que me pasa a mí.

_Pero él no lo sabe. _Me sorprendo cuando me lo digo mentalmente. Yo sé lo que causo en él, además de que soy consiente completamente de lo que siente por mí. Pero él ni siquiera parece imaginarse los efectos que me ocurren a mí también.

Avanzo un par de pasos hasta quedar justo delante de él. Se me queda mirando mientras dudo unos segundos.

-Bésame. – Le digo firmemente aunque completamente avergonzada.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p> 


	2. Latidos

**N/A.**

_Al parecer nos fue bien._

_Les agradezco el animo a continuarla y espero que continúen disfrutando de la historia._

_Un gran saludo a todos y espero sus comentarios :)_

* * *

><p>Latidos<p>

* * *

><p>-Bésame. – Le digo firmemente aunque completamente avergonzada.<p>

-¿Qué?

-Qué me beses. – Pedirlo es cien veces más vergonzoso que simplemente robárselo mientras duerme. Mi voz suena entrecortada y con más volumen del requerido.

-Katniss…ya basta… - Se aleja volviendo a la cocina, buscando algunos platos en la despensa. Lo sigo sin dudarlo y vuelvo a estar frente a él, sacándole el plato de las manos y prácticamente lo lanzo en una mesa cercana.

-¡Bésame!

Se queda mudo mirándome fijamente. Comprendo que no tiene la más mínima idea de qué hacer.

-Antes lo hacías sin dudarlo tanto – agrego después de un par de segundos.

-Había cámaras…

-Traeré alguna si así lo haces…

Lanza una risa nerviosa.

-Puedo intentarlo mientras duermes… - insisto.

Lleva una mano a su rostro restregando sus ojos cerrados.

-Katniss… es suficiente… - vuelve a mirarme – no conseguirás nada.

-Sólo hazlo Peeta… - siento como mi exigencia se va trasformando en un ruego. Incluso empiezo a temblar, lo que me frustra demasiado.

Se me queda mirando por otros segundos infinitos. Tratando de analizar en qué demonios estoy pensando.

-Peeta… - llamo su nombre ya casi resignándome. Siento como un peso de desilusión se va formando en mi pecho. ¿Acaso está tan convencido de que mis sentimientos son fingidos que no me dejará siquiera intentarlo? – Solo hazlo… - agrego con un hilo de voz.

Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello. No distingo si nervioso o alterado. Al parecer son ambas. Me mira directamente a los ojos nuevamente, analizando sea lo que sea que puede ver en ellos.

Finalmente lo hace: pone sus manos en mis hombros y sella mis labios con los suyos.

Instintivamente cierro los ojos y pongo mis manos en su pecho, enredando mis dedos en su remera y aferrándome a ella. Me besa tan suavemente y pausado. Casi de inmediato siento los síntomas de ésta nueva enfermedad: el calor recorrerme entera, mi corazón se altera y exige salir de mi pecho, mi respiración se acelera y un nudo, que antes jamás había sentido, se me forma en la boca del estómago.

Se separa lentamente, sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes. Pero su rostro demuestra tristeza, una profunda desesperanza.

Me alejo un poco para tomar una de sus manos y la pongo en el centro de mi pecho. La aferro en la zona de mi corazón como si quisiera que me atravesara.

-¿Lo sientes?

Se queda mirando su mano bajo las mías.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? – hundo más su mano para asegurarme de que puede sentir la agonía de mi corazón que exige ser liberado.

Abre los ojos sorprendiéndose un poco y luego dirige su mirada a mi rostro.

-No sé qué es Peeta… - confieso con la voz quebradiza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – Sólo sé que ocurre cuando se trata de ti…

Siento mi nerviosismo crecer al ver que no pronuncia palabra, completamente inmóvil y no desvía su mirada de la mía.

-¿Peeta?

Me sorprende tomando mi nuca con la mano que le queda libre y me hace prisionera de sus labios nuevamente, entrelazando sus dedos con mi cabello. Esta vez es más desesperado que el anterior, pero le correspondo casi con la misma intensidad. Me permito sentir el sabor de su boca, el que me parece embriagador, haciendo que mis sentidos se duerman por completo. Me da a pensar que, si no fuera por su fuerte mano sosteniendo mi cabeza, me desplomaría al instante.

Se aleja nuevamente dejándome los labios hinchados. Observo sus labios que también están algo sonrosados, luego mi mirada se encuentra con la suya. Su respiración es agitada y, cuando toma una de mis manos y la pone en su pecho de la misma manera que hice yo, sé que su corazón baila con el mío al mismo ritmo.

Ambos sonreímos nerviosos y nos empezamos a acercar nuevamente. Apenas siento el rose de su boca sobre la mía cuando una tos nos hace detenernos en seco.

Miramos a la silla donde está sentado Haymitch cómodamente en el comedor con una sonrisa burlona ¿En qué momento entró?

-¿Se tardarán mucho? – cruza sus brazos – Yo por lo menos ya tengo hambre…

Nos separamos al instante, completamente rojos. Considero, de ahora en adelante, mantener esa puerta con cerrojo.

Peeta y yo nos ponemos en movimiento, terminando de poner la mesa, sirviendo los platos torpemente y nos sentamos junto a Haymitch cómo si nos fuese a regañar. Lo cual es estúpido.

Se ríe abiertamente al ver lo nerviosos que estamos. Siento el fuerte impulso de atravesar su cabeza con una flecha, pero lo contengo a regañadientes ya que no puedo negar que lo extrañaría.

-Cocinas delicioso, preciosa – comenta mirándome – desde afuera sentí el aroma y me decidí a invitarme a comer con ustedes.

Basta con ver sus ojos burlones para entender que lleva suficiente tiempo sentado en esa silla. Más del que a Peeta y a mí nos gustaría.

-De acá hay una excelente vista a la cocina…

Lanza una carcajada ante nuestra incomodidad.

-Ya entendimos Haymitch – le ladra Peeta – Podrías haber golpeado por lo menos…

-¿Golpeado? – Mira a Peeta sin perder su sonrisa – Chico. Casi derrumbo esa puerta y ni siquiera me notaron – apunta a la entrada con su cuchara.

Peeta y yo nos miramos ya resignándonos a las burlas de Haymitch y continuamos con nuestra cena.

Tratamos de hablar de otras cosas pero simplemente nuestro ex – mentor y amigo está demasiado entretenido con nosotros como para detenerse. Nos imita poniendo un tomo más agudo en su voz a medida que va diciendo las frases: _"Oh Katniss, sabes lo que siento por ti", "Bésame Peeta", "¿Puedes sentirlo Peeta?"._

_-_La historia de "los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12" – agrega haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos – ¡Aún no termina señores! – empieza a aplaudir.

Pierdo la paciencia y le lanzo uno de los cubiertos que le llega de lleno en la cabeza. Admito que me turnaba entre el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero termino lanzándole la cuchara que es menos letal. Peeta me mira con una sonrisa cómplice y luego mira a Haymitch a punto de liberar una risa.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Me pasé! – Haymitch se cubre la zona de impacto.

Ahora Peeta y yo nos reímos a carcajadas mientras él masajea su frente donde llego mi cuchara.

Por fin podemos cambiar el tema y empieza a contarnos una anécdota de que uno de sus gansos entró a su casa cuando él estaba medio inconsciente de ebriedad y el animal se tomó los restos de licor. Volvemos a reír cuando concluye la historia diciendo que se transformó en su nuevo mejor amigo, ya que se descubrió hablándole y llorándole sus penas mientras el ganso se tambaleaba como su dueño. En respuesta le graznaba, como si tratara de consolarlo.

-Lo llamé Perry… - dice como si se tratara de un familiar – Tiene un pañuelo azul en el cuello... – me apunta con la cuchara desafiante – ¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra meterlo en uno de tus guisos!

Me río asintiendo.

Seguimos hablando del nuevo Distrito 12, que ya va tomando forma poco a poco. No somos ni la mitad de la población que éramos antes de que el Capitolio bombardeara nuestro hogar. No todos los sobrevivientes del Distrito regresaron, pero la población se vio equilibrada ya que, más o menos, la mitad de los nuevos habitantes son originarios de otros Distritos o el Capitolio y se han instalado aquí.

Aún hay una gran zona adornada por los escombros de lo que fue el Distrito 12 antes de los ataques. Los cuales se han ido demoliendo y enterrando. También hicieron un monumento, bastante humilde, en memoria de los que perdieron la vida en el desastre. La naturaleza se ha encargado de reclamar su territorio y se va expandiendo por esa zona haciendo que lentamente, donde se edificaba la muerte, se llene de verdes pastos y arboles recién plantados.

Cuando terminamos nuestros respectivos platos Haymitch se nos queda mirando por unos segundos.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer este año? - dice mientras unta un trozo de pan en el plato ya vacío frente a él.

La pregunta me deja parpadeando a Haymitch un par de veces. Peeta parece comprender y se remueve algo incómodo en su asiento.

La mirada de Haymitch se turna entre Peeta y yo, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien? – insiste.

-¿Hacer sobre qué? – termino respondiendo con otra pregunta.

Las miradas de ambos se posan en mí y luego Haymitch mira a Peeta – Aún no le has dicho ¿cierto?

Peeta sólo baja la mirada suspirando cansado ¿Decirme qué?

-El año anterior fue deprimente, o bien no se celebró nada.

-¿Año anterior? ¿De qué hablas? – gano su atención nuevamente.

Haymitch se echa el pan untado en la boca y mastica fuertemente antes de hablar.

-Peeta cumplirá los 19 años, preciosa.

Sorprendida abro los ojos. No solo por el acontecimiento, sino porque en mi letargo desde que llegué al Distrito después de la rebelión, ni siquiera había notado el tiempo que pasaba. Me confirma lo dormida que estuve por casi dos años. Sólo hace un par de meses, desde que Peeta se cambió a vivir conmigo, es que empecé a salir de la depresión en que me encontraba.

-El año pasado estabas tan desorientada que ni siquiera te enteraste – continúa mi ex - mentor.

-Basta Haymitch – dice Peeta – No será necesar…

-¡Vamos, Chico! – Le interrumpe – Has estado cuidando de esta loca desde que volvimos y luego te cambiaste a su casa – me apunta con la mano – Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que vivías con ella hasta pasadas un par de semanas – toma un trago del jugo en su vaso, hace una mueca y le echa un poco de licor de su petaca – te hace falta algo de distracción – vuelve a tomar del vaso satisfecho con su nuevo sabor.

Ahora que lo dice, no tengo alegato alguno que hacer respecto a eso. No me di cuenta de que Peeta vivía conmigo hasta que empecé a notar que se materializaba cada noche para refugiarme de las pesadillas. Cómo siempre se iba antes de que me despertara, llegue a pensar que era parte de mis sueños hasta que lo vi entrando en una de las habitaciones para ir a dormir una noche. Simplemente asumí que vivía conmigo y en realidad no me importó. De hecho me sentí aliviada. Luego de más o menos un mes recién tuve conocimiento de la familia que ahora vivía en su casa de vencedor.

-¡Ya basta! – Se impacienta Peeta – ¡Sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar!, ¡por lo que todos tuvimos que pasar! – pasa una mano por su cabello – No es necesario celebrar nada…

-¿Cuándo es? – pregunto apenas Peeta termina su oración.

Ambos se quedan viéndome nuevamente. Peeta sorprendido y Haymitch con una sonrisa torcida.

-En una semana más – me responde rápidamente Haymitch.

-Podríamos hacer algo aquí mismo… claro que tu tendrás que hornear tu propio pastel…

Peeta se queda mirándome parpadeando un par de veces.

Lo que lo saca de su letargo, es un manotazo de Haymitch en su hombro – ¡Vamos!... Hace falta algo que celebrar ahora que todo está tomando su lugar. – hace una pausa volviendo a apuntarme con la mano – Y aprovechar que ella va recuperando cordura…

A pesar de lo molesto del comentario, mi ex – mentor tiene razón. La última celebración en la que estuvimos, o recuerdo haber estado, fue el matrimonio de Finnick con Annie, el cual terminó trágicamente.

-No será algo extravagante – agrego - pero sería bueno celebrar algo. Sólo con algunos invitados…

-Claro – me sigue Haymitch – lo extravagante podría ser cuando celebren su matrimonio.

Peeta y yo lo miramos conteniendo el impulso de echarlo a patadas. Pero optamos por ignorarlo.

-¿En serio estas segura? – me mira incrédulo.

-Claro que sí – le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente accede. Haymitch y yo nos ponemos a idear cómo será la humilde fiesta: qué comeremos, el poco licor que le permito anotar a Haymitch, el sabor de la tarta y otros detalles rápidos.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	3. Cambios

**N/A**

_Muchas gracias por sus Reviews Favs y Follow (a los lectores fantasmas también). Espero continúen disfrutando._

_Bienvenidos y continuemos con nuestra historia:_

* * *

><p><strong>Cambios<strong>

* * *

><p>No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez en que me entusiasmaba con algo. Me siento algo confusa al no entender bien si se trata de mi necesidad de distracción o por el cumpleaños de Peeta. Pero no me detengo a pensar en eso. Me siento animada mientras salgo a cazar, recolectando presas, donde algunas terminan en la nevera aguardando para el gran día. Me agrada la nueva sensación.<p>

Me dispongo a utilizar el abandonado teléfono de la casa. Sólo gastaba mi tiempo con ese aparato para las llamadas del Dr. Aurelius (para su seguimiento de la loca homicida), a veces mi madre y otro par, menos difícil de contar, con Gale.

Esta vez me encuentro llamando a Annie, Johanna, Beetee, Effie, y quién se me pase por la mente para invitarlo al pequeño gran evento. Empiezo un juego que consiste en analizar la sorpresa de todos cuando los llamo.

Annie lanza un chillido agudo anunciando su participación. Además que me pasa al pequeño que me dice un adorable "Hoda" a través del auricular.

Johanna, al responder, me ladra "Así que estás viva, descerebrada". Cuando le digo de la invitación lanza un bufido, pero accede a participar. Escucho su sonrisa cuando lo hace.

Effie me asegura que será un "Gran, gran, gran día"

Beetee me dice que ayudará con algunos artilugios electrónicos para efectos de iluminación. No entiendo de qué demonios habla, pero accedo.

Agradezco el dispositivo de intercambio de imágenes cuando hablo con Pollux, quien me hace señas con el dedo pulgar levantado cuando le anuncio el acontecimiento.

-¿En serio crees que me querrá en su fiesta? – la pregunta de Gale me hace dudar un poco.

-¿Por qué no querría?

-Se me ocurre una amplia lista… - me dice conteniendo una risa.

-Vamos Gale… - le insisto.

Hay un silencio por un par de segundos.

-Está bien... – hace una pausa – Llevaré a mi novia…

Me quedo muda por un instante. Sorprendiéndome que ante la información.

Recuerdo la primera vez que hablé con él por el teléfono después de que todo terminó. No podía perdonarlo, no quería perdonarlo, aunque en mi interior sabía que no era directamente responsable de la muerte de Prim. Si no hubiese sido por la mano de Peeta que sostenía la mía jamás me hubiese atrevido. Él estaba tan destrozado como yo, culpándose él mismo. Supo de inmediato que Peeta estaba conmigo. Me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo habría llamado por mi propia cuenta. Pero el chico del pan tenía razón, necesitaba cerrar ciclos, necesitada cerrar las ventanas que permanecían abiertas. Jamás podremos retomar la amistad que tuvimos tiempo atrás, parte de mi aún tiene un fuerte rencor hacia él, parte de él jamás dejará de culparse, pero nuestras vidas, si debían de separarse, no podía permitirme que sólo sea por la desolación del olvido. Mi viejo amigo también debía seguir adelante.

Siento un enorme alivio de saber que ahora tiene a alguien que le ayude a reconstruirse.

-¡Genial! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! – mi entusiasmo atraviesa el teléfono.

-Si… ella también me insiste en conocer al famoso sinsajo… - se ríe.

Es así como lleno el tiempo de mi tarde casi sin notar el pasar de las horas.

Para cuando Peeta llega ese día, me encuentro recostada en el sofá, sin sutileza alguna, hablando con mi madre. Lo saludo levantando una mano.

Agradezco que haya sobrado comida del día anterior, ya que hablando con uno y con otro, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de prepararle algo.

Se acerca y besa mi frente, lo que me hace tartamudear un poco a mi madre.

-¿Qué ocurre, hija? – noto el tono de extrañeza por mi reacción.

-Acaba de llegar Peeta.

La escucho sonreír.

-Me agrada ese chico. - me confiesa.

Me sonrojo y miro a Peeta quien esta distraído en la cocina calentando su plato en el horno – A mí también… - susurro.

Ríe abiertamente.

-Ahí estaré – me asegura – es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que ha hecho por ti…

Me descubro a mí misma hablando por varios minutos con mi madre. Es fácil ahora que dejé de culparla por abandonarme e iniciar otra vida lejos de mí. Si no fuese por Peeta… Oh Peeta… ¿qué demonios habría hecho sin él?. Me consoló tantas veces cuando lloraba por ella y me abrazaba cuando estaba al teléfono. Poco a poco ambas pudimos reiniciar el poco vínculo que alguna vez tuvimos. La primera vez que pisó el Distrito 12 estaba completamente desecha por los recuerdos que le llegaban a la cabeza; mi padre, Prim. Llorábamos juntas y Peeta nos consolaba a ambas.

Ahora me cuenta que en el hospital del Distrito 4 le ha ido excelente, llegando a ser jefa de jornada en varias ocasiones. Me alegro mucho por ella y me siento orgullosa de cómo ha seguido adelante a pesar de todo.

Peeta, después de cenar, se sienta en el sillón cercano, terminando de comer un panecillo, y prende la televisión con volumen bajo para no interrumpirme. Buttercup se sienta en sus piernas y se acurruca mientras él acaricia su cabeza.

Para cuando nos estamos despidiendo, ella me sorprende con su última frase.

-Te escuchas diferente hija, te escuchas… feliz…

Abro mis ojos e inconscientemente mi mirada se centra en Peeta frente a mí. Él está atendiendo las noticias por lo que no nota mi expresión.

-Mándale mis saludos a Peeta – continúa ella – Adiós hija.

-Claro… - atino a decir - Adiós mamá…

Después de cortar el teléfono, me quedo un par de minutos observando a mi acompañante.

Sin excepción, mis interlocutores destacaron el gran cambio que hay en mí: mi forma de hablar, mi ánimo. Como si se tratara de una persona completamente diferente a la que vieron meses atrás. No solo ellos, yo misma me he descubierto diferente. El Dr. Aurelius me lo destacó un par de días atrás "Estás siguiendo adelante". Todo gracias a ese tímido y tierno personaje. Sin siquiera intentar forzarme, ha hecho que mi vida empiece a tener un nuevo sentido.

Mi mirada se fija en Buttercup, quien ronronea abrigadito en sus piernas. No puedo negar que he aprendido a querer a ese horroroso animal. Pero a pesar de que es uno de los pocos que entiende mi pérdida por Prim, apenas contengo las ganas de cocinarlo por estar tan cerca de Peeta. "Estúpido gato" balbuceo mentalmente.

Peeta voltea hacia mí y le respondo la mirada sosteniéndola por unos segundos – ¿Qué ocurre?

Niego con la cabeza antes de levantarme y dirigirme hacia él. Se sorprende cuando tomo a Buttercup por la piel de su nuca, ignorando completamente sus gruñidos, y prácticamente lo lanzo al sofá donde estaba sentada. Me siento de costado en sus piernas, se tensa entero cuando lo rodeo con mis brazos y escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Está calentito y ese agradable aroma a pan horneado me relaja. Cierro mis ojos para disfrutarlo.

Relaja su cuerpo y siento su sonrisa mientras me rodea con sus brazos acunándome. Es impresionante lo segura que me siento entre sus fuertes brazos y la tranquilidad que me causa el sólo hecho de sentirlo cerca.

Pasan un par de agradables minutos donde disfruto de sus caricias en mi cabeza. Me doy cuenta que soy una versión humana de Buttercup. Casi puedo oírme ronronear.

Ni siquiera prestamos atención a la televisión que pasa una serie de imágenes que no tienen sentido alguno para mí en ese momento. La mayoría de las noticias reportan lo que va sucediendo en cada Distrito y en el Capitolio, de cómo se ha ido reconstruyendo todo. Pero en realidad, precisamente en sus brazos, no me interesa nada más. El mundo deja de existir en ese momento y es sólo mi refugio personal en su regazo lo único que me importa.

Un bostezo de Peeta me tensa completa al reconocer que es el momento en que decide hacerme dormir y finalmente alejarse. Dejándome desolada en una cama que me parece enorme.

-¿Katniss? – me llama.

-¡No! – me aferro con más fuerza.

Lo siento sonreír – Debo levantarme temprano mañana… vamos a recostarnos.

-Te irás cuando me duerma…

Hace una pausa – Sabes por qué lo ha…

-¡Sí lo sé! - le interrumpo – me lo has dicho varias veces…

Se forma un silencio en que sólo siento su respiración en mi oído.

Me incorporo sin romper nuestro abrazo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Solo por hoy… - ruego en un susurro.

Levanta una ceja, sabe que mañana en la noche le diré exactamente la misma frase.

-¿Nunca has querido amanecer conmigo? – la pregunta parece aturdirlo, pero me mira como si la respuesta fuese más que obvia.

-Ni te imaginas lo difícil que es levantarme para irme a mi habitación.

-Entonces sólo no te vayas.

-No quiero llegar a lastimarte…

-Lo haces cuando te vas.

-Pero de una forma que puedo verte viva a la mañana siguiente - levanta una de sus manos para llegar a acariciar mi mejilla – No quiero perderte Katniss…

Recargo mi rostro en su mano tratando de encontrar algo de alivio. Pareciera una despedida en la que no nos veremos en siglos. Incluso olvido que lo veré a la mañana siguiente y que me besará antes de irse.

-Sólo por hoy… - vuelvo a insistir.

-Katniss… ¿acaso escuchas lo que te digo? – sonríe.

Me siento una niña en sus brazos, una niña indefensa que necesita de su protección. Me vuelvo a refugiar en su cuello.

-Entonces tendrás que dormir acá en el sillón…

Se ríe.

-¿Contigo encima?

-¡Sí! ¡No te podrás ir!

-¿Segura?

Sujetándome por mi espalda y mis piernas me levanta con una frustrante facilidad. Lanzo un chillido y no libero su cuello en un inútil intento por retenerlo. Pero es poco lo que puedo hacer.

Para cuando me doy cuenta ya ha subido las escaleras y me recuesta en esa enorme y fría cama. Se recuesta justo frente a mí. Es lo más lejos que se lo permito al no dejar de casi estrangular su cuello.

Me alejo para volver a ver su rostro en la almohada, ya resignándome al inevitable final de esta noche. Apenas me entregue al sueño, él no estará ahí para cuando despierte.

Me da un casto beso en los labios antes de fusionar su mirada con la mía. Me sonríe.

-Sólo por hoy… - susurra.

Abro los ojos y siento mi pecho abrirse de tantas emociones que me causa esa simple frase.

-¿No te irás cuando me duerma?

Niega con la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa.

Me lanzo sobre él fusionando mis labios con los suyos y luego me acurruco en su pecho respirando profundamente su aroma.

No sabía lo cansada que estaba. Me quedo profundamente dormida luego que él besa mi cabeza y me rodea con sus brazos.

Varias veces en la noche me descubro despertando sólo para asegurarme de que sigue ahí. En ratos ni si quiera es necesario que abra los ojos, me remuevo un poco sintiéndome satisfecha de seguir prisionera en sus brazos y vuelvo a dormirme.

Por fin puedo hablar de un buen descanso a pesar de las veces que me desperté para comprobar su presencia.

La mañana se cuela por la ventana y me despierta el sonido de los pájaros. Ya no estoy abrazada a Peeta, pero continúa recostado frente a mí con una de sus manos en mi cintura.

Alzo una de mis manos y acaricio su mejilla, se remueve un poco, resistiéndose a despertar. Finalmente las rubias pestañas se separan perezosamente y esas cristalinas perlas se dirigen a mí.

Medio dormido aún se acerca para besarme en la frente.

-Buenos días… - le digo cuando se aleja.

Se restriega la cara con una mano y mira adormilado a su alrededor.

-Buenos dí…. – se interrumpe de golpe abriendo grandes sus ojos - ¿Qué hora es?

Instintivamente ambos miramos el reloj que está en el velador. Pasan de las nueve.

-¡Me quedé dormido!

Me causa demasiada gracia ver al tranquilo Peeta levantarse alterado, se pone su prótesis lo más rápido que puede y va corriendo de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas. Se va a su habitación y se baña y viste en tiempo record.

Anoche ninguno de los dos siquiera se molestó en recordar su reloj despertador que esta cómodamente situado en la mesita junto a su cama.

Se acerca tambaleante, aun terminando de abotonar su camisa, y me da un rápido beso en los labios - Nos vemos más tarde – me asegura antes de alejarse y salir de casa.

En los días siguientes, sigue nuestra no discusión de "Sólo por hoy". Nos miramos sonriendo cuando terminamos ambos recostados frente a frente, nos aseguramos que, estas veces, el despertador de Peeta esté en la mesita de noche cerca de la cama. A las mañanas siguientes, sin embargo, siempre ocurren dos opciones; o él trata de levantarse y me aferro a su cintura sin permitírselo; o bien, lo termino despertando, algunas veces sin mucha sutileza, pero se niega a abrir sus ojos y me aprisiona más contra él En cualquiera de los dos casos, termina llegando tarde a su trabajo por la burda excusa de "5 minutos más".

Los días casi llegan a formas una semana y me siento aliviada de despertar acurrucada en su pecho, sin miedo de esas espeluznantes pesadillas. Soy consciente de que si me despierto gritando, él estará junto a mí para refugiarme.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	4. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

* * *

><p>Una tarde, después de volver de cacería y guardar mis presas, me encuentro desplumando un ganso de Haymitch (que acepto cambiar por una botella de licor, asegurándome de que no se tratara de Perry) mientras tarareo una de las canciones que me enseñó mi padre. Sin melancolía ni pena al recordarlo. Al contrario, por fin puedo decir que me siento en calma.<p>

Luego de alimentar Buttercup con los restos y guardar las plumas, echo el ganso trozado en una olla mientras sigo cantando, a veces con letra. Incluso haciendo un ridículo baile al ritmo de mi propia música.

Voy de una mesa a otra mientras corto las verduras, las dejo dentro de la olla y le echo un par de especias. Mañana será el gran día y prepararé una cena para celebrar hoy a medianoche. Solo él y yo. Mañana lo compartiré con los demás invitados. Pero hoy lo disfrutaré sólo yo.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, Peeta esta recargado en el marco de la puerta y me mira con una preciosa sonrisa. Creo que conteniendo una carcajada.

-¿Qué? – me detengo en seco, pero sigo tatareando mi canción.

Peeta lanza una adorable risa tímida – Jamás te había visto así…

Le sonrío y me encojo de hombros, pero continúo con mi tarea de cortar verduras hasta que le pongo la tapa para que termine la cocción.

Cuando volteo para ver a Peeta descubro que estaba justo detrás de mí. Me sorprende en un principio, pero luego le sonrío mientras toma mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Lo noto dudoso en un principio, pero empieza a acercarse a mí con una increíble lentitud que me impacienta rápidamente. Levanto mis manos hasta su pecho, tomándolo de su delantal de panadero, y termino por eliminar la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus labios están tibios, deliciosamente tibios. Casi inmediatamente me derrito ante él y sé que le ocurre lo mismo. Ambos ansiosos en ese beso.

Baja sus manos hasta mi espalda a la altura de la cintura y me acerca a él mientras yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Nuevamente los síntomas de esa hambre me invaden haciendo mi sangre arder mientras se bombea agitada por todo mi cuerpo.

Esta vez es él quien rompe el beso, incorporándose un poco. Pero vuelvo a hacerlo prisionero de mis labios. Una de mis manos se aferra en su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su cabello para evitar que se aleje de nuevo. Se ríe en mis labios y profundiza el beso. Siento su sabor exquisito, y su incomparable aroma; entre pan recién horneado y especias para panecillos.

Me frustra de sobremanera que tome mis brazos en su cuello suavemente y se libere con tanta facilidad, separando nuestros labios mientras entrelaza nuestras manos.

-Debo hacer el pastel… - me lo dice lento para que lo entienda perfectamente.

No puedo evitar un quejido de resignación mientras se aleja de mí. Dejándome hambrienta y sedienta, de una forma completamente diferente a la que experimenté en mi niñez.

Mientras esta la olla en el fuego y empieza a salir el aroma de su cocción, me quedo observando cómo mezcla hábilmente la harina y los demás ingredientes en un recipiente Empieza a batirlos con fuerza, parece algo incómodo ya que tiene público, pero me sonríe de vez en cuando sin detenerse.

Lo interrumpo varias veces robándole uno que otro beso, con la simple finalidad de distraerlo. En algunas ocasiones, se queda mirando la mezcla ya que, gracias a mí, olvida si le ha agregado algún ingrediente que no sé para qué sirve. Yo solo le sonrío en respuesta.

Jamás imaginé que estaría en alguna situación similar. Ni siquiera en mis fantasías de niñez. Después de que mi padre murió y mi madre perdió por varios meses la voluntad de vivir, consideraba este tipo de cosas una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo. Por otro lado, con Gale, lo que más me imaginaba era que cazaríamos felizmente durante toda la eternidad, cubriéndonos las espaldas.

Ahora, observándolo mientras lleva la mezcla a unos moldes y los introduce en el horno siento que no podría vivir de otra forma. Incluso llego a entender el letargo que tuvo mi madre al perder al mi padre. Comprendo que no podría alejarme de él. No quiero. Sé que en un principio era parte de un espectáculo, pero eso ya terminó junto con la caída del Capitolio.

Haymitch se hace presente cuando siente el aroma de nuestra cocina. Mi no muy sutil expresión de "¡Lárgate!" es completamente ignorada por mi ex – mentor, por lo que termina frustrando mi cena a solas con Peeta. Vuelvo a anotar mentalmente que debo cerrar esa maldita puerta con llave.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Peeta se levanta para empezar a armar su pastel de cumpleaños.

-¿Eso no lo debería hacer Katniss? – pregunta Haymitch – Es tu propia celebración, ¿no?

Peeta y yo nos miramos. Es cierto. Pero ambos sabemos que mi habilidad para la repostería, es equivalente a la habilidad de él para mantener silencio durante la cacería.

Peeta se encoje de hombros y se dirige a la cocina – No me molesta hacerlo yo mismo…

Pasado un par de minuto me quedo observando a Haymitch frente a mí. ¿Cuándo demonios se piensa largar? El silencio entre ambos empieza a tomar cierto peso.

-¿Cómo se llama su asistente en la panadería? – Me pregunta de repente.

Me quedo mirándolo con una ceja levantada y parpadeando un par de veces. ¿Qué demonios me importa?

-¿Sabías que Peeta edificó la panadería él mismo? – continúa.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

-Los ayudantes que tiene fueron sus alumnos por meses. Él mismo les enseñó todo lo que esos chicos saben ahora...

Miro a Peeta quien tranquilamente empieza a adornar la tarta, completamente alejado de nuestra conversación.

-Uno de ellos es el hijo mayor de la familia que ahora vive en su antigua casa. – Haymitch vuelve a ganar mi atención - Sin su ayuda, no habrían tenido cómo sustentarse aquí en el Distrito…

De repente comprendo lo que está haciendo. Mi cuerpo se tensa completo. No sé nada de la nueva vida del Distrito, o más importante aún, no sé nada de la nueva vida que lleva el chico con el que duermo cada noche.

Alza las cejas como si fuese capaz de leer mi mente - Aun después de todos estos meses, sigues sin merecer a ese chico…

Esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua helada.

-No deberías estar con él solo por tu propio bienestar… él no se merece eso…

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Soy consciente de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, de cómo él, pacientemente, ha recogido uno a uno los escombros de mi ser y me ha ayudado a reconstruirme a mi misma. Pero Haymitch me hace replantearme una nueva consulta ¿Qué he hecho yo por él? En estos momentos no se me ocurre nada que tenga un peso considerable en comparación. En la balanza me encuentro en completa desventaja.

-No estoy con él sólo por mí… - trato de decir con seguridad, pero mi tono sale miserablemente bajo.

Contiene una risa.

-Qué él sea feliz sólo porque le des migajas de cariño, sólo te da cierta ventaja, preciosa – toma un sorbo de su jugo que anteriormente sazonó con licor - ¿Lo amas?

Esa pequeña palabra me ha causado demasiados problemas para poder definirla. Tan corta la maldita, son sólo dos sílabas, pero con un significado tan complejo. No comprendo en lo más mínimo su definición, ni menos cómo podría interpretarla en lo que siento con respecto a Peeta.

-Sé que no amo a Gale… - termino diciendo.

Lanza una risa – Supongo que es un avance…

Por un momento en mi mente Haymitch pasa a estar vestido de traje blanco, con su cabello cano y una demasiado aromática rosa blanca adornando su solapa. Casi siento que mis seres queridos, bueno… los que quedan, sufren peligro si no lo termino de convencer con mi próxima respuesta. Sacudo un poco la cabeza, _¡es Haymitch!, _me recuerdo. El también forma parte de los que defino como "seres queridos", claro que es una forma un tanto más retorcida.

-¡No tengo que demostrarte nada! – alzo la voz lo suficiente para que Peeta no llegue a oír.

-Claro que no, preciosa – Me sonríe – sólo a ti misma…

Me quedo pensativa, angustiándome lentamente. Sé que le tiene gran cariño a Peeta por todo lo que ha hecho. No es un gran guerrero, pero a su manera ha ayudado a sacar a delante el Distrito que tanto ama.

Comprendo su preocupación de querer que ese chico este feliz. Sé que también espera verme feliz a mí, pero el reflejo de sí mismo lo ve tan claro en mí, que es consciente de que, sin ser mi intención, puedo terminar dañándolo.

-Forzarte tampoco es válido… - agrega al notar la angustia en mi rostro – pero sería bueno que también pongas de tu parte para seguir jugando a la "casita feliz".

Quien diría que a pesar del tiempo, este odioso hombre aun no dejara de aconsejarse. Supongo que sin darnos cuenta hemos formado, los tres, una pequeña familia y es por eso que le preocupa nuestro bienestar.

Cuando se marcha me dirijo a la cocina algo cabizbaja. Veo a Peeta concentrado adornando su tarta que hizo con bayas silvestres, que me pidió recolectara, y crema. Un poco de esta última forma pequeños manchones en su cara. Me quedo observando como la crema se amolda a su ingenio y toma forma de una gran flor.

Frota su frente con su antebrazo y luego me mira – ¿Ya se fue Haymitch?

Afirmo con la cabeza sin poder controlar la forzada sonrisa de mi rostro.

Se me queda mirando un par de segundos, analizándome quizás.

Me sorprende cuando acerca su dedo y me unta algo de crema en la boca.

-¡Ah! – apenas puedo alegar cuando sus labios se posan en los míos. Cualquier registro de mi conversación con Haymitch es completamente borrado de mi cabeza.

Siento mi ser desvanecerse en ese tibio y tierno roce. Creo que es el primero que se ha atrevido a robarme. Es un toque tan suave, tan pequeño, pero es lo suficiente para sentir el alegato de mi corazón y mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando se aleja lentamente recién me doy cuenta que estoy saboreando la crema. Esta dulce y deliciosa.

Me apresuro a acercarme a su rostro y empiezo a besar los lugares que están con crema: su mejilla, su barbilla, su frente, se siente exquisito sazonado con ese sabor tan dulce.

Peeta empieza a reír y trata de alejarme.

-Espera… - me dice, pero me niego a soltarlo.

Forcejeamos levemente hasta que por fin me alejo saboreando la crema que queda en mi boca.

-Mira… - me apunta a la mesa.

Acomodado en la mesa está el pastel que hizo adornado con la crema en forma de flor. Observo más detalladamente y veo que, un poco más atrás, hay una copia más pequeña del mismo pastel con una vela en el centro.

Lo miro con la pregunta palpitante en mis ojos.

-Esperaba a que Haymitch se fuera. – dice mientras su rostro empieza a tomar un color carmesí – Ya es casi medianoche y pensé… - hace una pausa mientras dirige su mirada a mi rostro – pensé que podríamos celebrar los dos antes de la fiesta de mañana…

Siento cómo en mi pecho como mi corazón se derrite. Es tan estúpidamente adorable que me deja muda por unos segundos tratando de volver en mí. Lo miro sin controlar mi sonrisa y mi rubor en las mejillas – Me parece una excelente idea.

Nos instalamos en la mesa con el pequeño pastel y sentamos a Buttercup en la silla donde antes estaba Haymitch. Prendemos la vela a medianoche y ambos terminamos sonrojados mientras le canto, junto a los maullidos del gato, una no muy afinada versión de la canción de cumpleaños

Sopla la vela y me aferro a su cintura recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños Peeta.

Me quedo ahí resguardada mientras besa mi frente y responde a mi abrazo.

-Gracias Katniss… - susurra en mi oído.

Nos sentamos para disfrutar la tarta, incluso Buttercup tiene su plato servido. La mezcla de las bayas con la crema le da un sabor que me hace agua la boca. Está realmente deliciosa. Buttercup parece opinar lo mismo ya que se devora su trozo de pastel y relame el plato varias veces.

-Está deliciosa – digo ante la mirada expectante. Él sonríe y continúa comiendo su pedazo.

Cuando me la acabo, doy un suspiro disfrutando de su sabor.

Ya son casi las dos de la mañana y me siento satisfecha con todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Miro a Peeta, respondiendo a su mirada, mientras mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

-¿Solo por hoy?

Su sonrisa es relajante cuando me confirma.

-Sólo por hoy…

En un acuerdo mental nos vamos a mi habitación y nos recostamos frente a frente. Beso su boca antes de decirle buenas noches y acurrucarme en su regazo.

La noche es tibia y agradable, más aún cuando sé que está a mi lado. Lo que me dijo Haymitch me vuelve a la cabeza dando vueltas por un buen rato. Peeta ha hecho demasiado por mí, incluso sabiendo que yo no era del todo consiente de su existencia meses atrás. Tengo que poner de mi parte también. Él se lo merece.

Me quedo dormida con esa idea en la cabeza.

_Una pequeña figura se me acerca corriendo a lo lejos. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirla descubro que soy yo de niña, corriendo felizmente hacia dónde está mi perspectiva de la imagen, más alta que ella. Asumo que es como tomara el lugar de mi propio padre. Me miro a mi misma de pequeña; feliz. Escucho la adorable risa de la niña mientras juguetea con algunos pastos altos y me apunta algunas mariposas que revolotean frente a ella. Es reconfortante, completamente ajena a los desastres que vendrán en el futuro. Siento el regocijo de poder verme tan feliz, tranquila, como cuando paseaba con mi padre en el bosque y me enseñaba canciones y a cazar. Me aterro cuando la pequeña figura se desploma en el piso luego de tropezar con una piedra. Me apresuro a correr hacia ella para recogerla y abrazarla "Todo está bien" le aseguro. Ella se aleja un poco mientras reviso su rodilla que sangra levemente y no puedo evitar conmoverme con su carita haciendo un puchero, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos liberando algunas lágrimas. De pronto me siento sorprendida: esta niña no soy yo, aunque parece ser yo. Su cabello oscuro y ondulado revolotea con la brisa, su piel es aceitunada, como la mía, pero sus ojos, sus ojos no son grises como los míos… sus ojos son azules._

Me despierto de un brinco. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Estoy recostada de costado y Peeta me abraza desde atrás rodeándome con su brazo. La habitación esta en completa obscuridad. Me quedo un par de segundos analizando el sueño. La niña era yo, debería haber sido yo, pero sus ojos… sus ojos… quizás en forma eran parecidos a los míos, pero el color no tenía nada que ver con los grises característicos de la veta.

Lo único que me saca de mis cavilaciones es el movimiento de Peeta. La mano que está justo frente a mi comienza a empuñarse aferrándose firmemente a las sabanas. Volteo la cabeza para poder observarlo. Tiene todo su cuerpo tenso, sus músculos se han vuelto duros como metal. Sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza mientras retiene su respiración lanzando cortos quejidos. Está teniendo una pesadilla.

-¿Peeta?... – susurro, tratando de despertarlo.

Abre los ojos apenas termino de pronunciar su nombre, estaba despierto de antes. Mis ojos de abren sorprendidos y siento cómo en mi interior como se materializa el pánico. A pesar de la obscuridad, puedo ver claramente sus pupilas dilatadas.

Oh Dios, es un episodio.

Se aleja rápidamente sentándose, cargando sus codos en sus rodillas, sujetado fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos y vuelve a cerrar firmemente sus ojos.

Me arrodillo a su lado y tomo uno de sus temblorosos hombros. Apenas lo toco da un brinco y mueve su hombro para tratar de soltarse.

-¡Aléjate Katniss!

Llamo su nombre nuevamente con un indudable temblor en mi voz.

-¡Aléjate! – me gruñe - ¡Aléjate ahora!

Siento mi terror al ver la fuerza con que sus propias manos aprisionan su cabeza. Se está lastimando. Trato de tomar su mano, en un burdo intento para que deje de hacerse daño él mismo, pero apenas mi piel rosa la suya se vuelve todo su cuerpo hacia mí y toma mis brazos apretándolos con fuerza. Siento el horror que me recorre al ver esos ojos que no son de él, no son del Peeta que se recostó conmigo hace un par de horas, que me abrazó con ternura antes de dormirme. Son los ojos de la bestia que creó Snow, el arma con la que intentó destruirme.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras! – Me empuja fuertemente fuera de la cama, como si fuese una simple muñeca de trapo. Vuelo por la habitación hasta que siento mi cabeza impactar contra algo rígido; caigo al suelo y siento un par de cosas que caen junto a mí. Alcanzo a ver a Peeta arrodillado en la cama aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas.

-Peeta… - es lo último que puedo decir antes de desmayarme.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

**N/A**

¡No me odien!

Lo se... lo se... Todo era tan lindo y feliz. Pero no es mucho mi estilo que todos sea hermoso, bello y se enamoran y son felices por siempre. Fin.

Espero los comentarios a ver cómo seguimos con ésta historia.

Un gran saludo para todos.

Y aunque me odien, yo ya siento que los quiero :P

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

* * *

><p><em>Me encuentro en la sala del hospital del Distrito 13, caminando hacia Peeta demacrado por las torturas de Snow. Me siento tan aliviada de que por fin me lo hayan devuelto sano y salvo. Su profunda mirada se gira hacia mí, mientras yo me voy acercando un par de pasos. Luego se levanta y da grandes zancadas para terminar apretando mi cuello.<em>

Me despierto de un salto. Temblando.

-¡Peeta!

Reconozco que me encuentro en mi habitación. Mi mirada da vueltas y se centran en la mujer sentada a mi lado en la cama, no es a quien busco. La ignoro completamente y vuelvo a pasear mi mirada. Sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, demasiado lejos para mi gusto, se encuentra Peeta que me mira con sus ojos abiertos e hinchados.

-¡Peeta!

Me arrastro por la cama empujando a la mujer mientras trato de ponerme de pie.

-¡Peeta! – se me corta la voz.

Rápidamente él se levanta y me sostiene antes de que alcance a tocar el suelo. Me aferro a su cuello mientras se sienta en la cama y él me rodea con sus brazos.

-Lo siento Katniss…

Me importa un pepino que lo sienta, está a mi lado, estoy en sus brazos, es él otra vez. Es lo único que me importa.

Me alejo y sostengo su rostro con mis manos temblorosas, asegurándome que me mire a los ojos. – Estoy bien… - siento las gotas tibias rodar por mis dedos mientras acaricio su mejilla.

-Estoy bien Peeta… - repito entre sollozos, recién me doy cuenta que también estoy llorando.

El desvía su mirada llevando una de sus manos para acariciar mi brazo, veo en esa dirección y noto los moratones con la forma de sus dedos.

-Ya pasarán Peeta, no es nada…

Me vuelve a rodear con sus brazos aferrándome firmemente a él. Siento su respiración entrecortada en mi oído. Cierro mis ojos, liberando otro par de lágrimas y escondo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Lo siento mucho – me repite varias veces.

-Estoy bien… - le aseguro – todo está bien…

Vuelve a alejarse y yo acaricio su mejilla secando las lágrimas de esos ojos azules y él seca las mías con su pulgar haciendo círculos en mi mejilla. Recién en ese momento mi mirada se digna a escanear el resto de la habitación.

Haymitch, mi madre y Gale están parados no muy lejos de la cama. Ni siquiera noté que estaban de espectadores. ¡Cierto!… la fiesta… los invitados…

-¿Mamá? – llamo algo aturdida. Recién noto que la mujer que empujé era ella. Está con una mano es su boca y con sus ojos brillantes, notoriamente conmovida por lo que acaba de ver. Lo que aumenta un poco mi vergüenza por el espectáculo. Hubiese preferido que sólo estuviera Peeta cuando retomara la consciencia. Supongo que ya es tarde para decirles que se larguen, además que no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida.

Mi madre se acerca para abrazarme y veo cómo Peeta se levanta y se vuelve a sentar en la silla cerca de la puerta _"demasiado lejos_" insisto mentalmente, pero comprendo que no podremos hablar al respecto hasta que todo este asunto de la fiesta termine y pueda estar a solas con él. Mi madre se sienta en mi cama y termina de secar mis lágrimas restantes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Más bien, estuviste inconsciente… - me corrige Gale. En su tono de voz se aprecia un notorio descontento. Haymitch le da un codazo.

-Son las diez de la mañana… - dice mi madre ganándose mi atención.

-Effie acaba de llamar diciendo que está por llegar al Distrito – informa Haymitch, creo que intentando cambiar el tema –está muy entusiasmada con la fiesta… ya pronto estará con sus odiosos itinerarios.

-No creo que haya nada que celebrar… - agrega Peeta cargando sus codos en sus rodillas.

Me quedo mirándolo. Me lastima verlo tan abatido. Soy consciente que los lapsus homicidas sobrepasan su control, por lo que no lo culpo en lo más mínimo. Pero ni siquiera imagino cuanto se debe estar culpando él mismo.

Le llega de lleno un manotazo en el hombro por parte de Gale.

-No viajé casi un día completo para que al final decidas no hacer nada.

-¿Crees que tengo ganas de celebrar después de lo que pasó? – Peeta alza la voz.

Gale lanza un gruñido – ¡Sabemos por qué pasó! No puedes controlar esos episodios, fue un accidente.

Peeta se pone de pie y lo enfrenta. – ¡Podría haber muerto y sería mi culpa!

-¡Pero no ha muerto! ¡Pudiste controlarte!

Peeta lanza un bufido irónico, sólo él sabe lo difícil que debió ser controlarse, y baja la mirada hasta un punto aleatorio en el piso.

-Todos sabemos que jamás te atreverías a lastimarla – agrega mi madre con un tono muy pausado. Peeta levanta la mirada hasta ella – conocemos perfectamente la situación.

-Vamos chico – se le acerca Haymitch tomándolo del hombro y sacudiéndolo un poco– Katniss se dio el tiempo de llamar a todos para la fiesta…

La mirada de Peeta llega hasta mí y la mantiene por algunos segundos. Apenas contengo las ganas de lanzarme hacia él para abrazarlo. Desearía que todos se largaran de la habitación en este preciso momento.

El argumento de Haymitch finalmente lo convence y termina aceptando con una expresión que me deja un vacío por dentro. Nos empezamos a poner en marcha. Me pongo de pie con dificultad, pero consigo ponerme de pie sin ayuda. Solo fue un golpe, en comparación a mis heridas de antaño, los moratones de mis brazos y el chichón en mi nuca, parecen caricias. Mi madre las inspecciona por un momento, me frota algo de ungüento y decreta que estaré bien.

Apenas bajo las escaleras, me sorprende descubrir que Johanna, Pollux y Cressida ya habían llegado. Me saludan con un abrazo con excepción de Johanna que me lanza una sonrisa torcida.

La chica sentada en el sofá sosteniendo a Buttercup se pone de pie rápidamente y se acerca para saludarme. Se sonroja cuando besa mi mejilla y se aleja un poco. Deduzco que es la nueva novia de Gale ya que es la única que no conozco. Tiene un hermoso cabello color fuego y unos encantadores ojos verdes.

Cuando Gale llega a su lado, la rodea por el hombro y le besa la frente.

-Ella es Marina – la presenta.

-Un gusto conocerte – digo tomando su mano.

-El gusto es todo mío – tartamudea.

Inmediatamente me agrada. Es adorablemente tímida y amable. Todo lo contrario a Gale, por lo que sé que es la indicada para mi viejo amigo.

Todos se ponen a ayudar para adornar la casa y esas cosas.

Por mi parte me dispongo a sacar mis presas de la nevera y empiezo a cocinarlas para preparar pastas y tablas de carne, Peeta comienza a preparar otro pastel, en definitiva el ya existente no iba a alcanzar para todos.

Como nos quedamos solos en la cocina, después de dejar cociendo la carne, me acerco a él y lo rodeo con mis brazos por su cintura. Poco me importa que esté lleno de crema y no pueda corresponder a mi abrazo para evitar mancharme.

-Katniss… - me susurra.

Me alejo para mirarlo a los ojos Su rostro solo expresa desolación.

Trato de acercarme para besarlo pero me sorprendo cuando termino posando mis labios en su mejilla. No puedo controlar mi mirada herida. Habíamos avanzado tanto a pasitos pequeños y, por lo que paso, siento que volvimos a retroceder de un gran salto.

-Fue un accidente… - le digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos, recién noto una zona de su rostro enrojecida.

Peeta nota donde se posa mi mirada y responde a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Haymitch…

Vuelvo a ver sus ojos.

-Estaba alterado cuando te vi inconsciente… fue la única forma en que pude calmarme un poco.

Por lo general nuestro ex - mentor siempre trata de llegar a él a través de palabras. Ni me imagino cómo debió haberse descontrolado para que llegara a golpearlo como último recurso.

Sus ojos me miran con una expresión que no sé definir. Mezcla de vergüenza, pena y odio hacia sí mismo. Acaricio la zona del golpe con mi pulgar sintiendo un fuerte vacío en mi pecho y apenas puedo controlar las lágrimas que se forman en mis ojos.

-Peeta…

Fuerza una sonrisa y besa mi frente.

Me veo obligada a alejarme de él cuando Annie entra a la cocina y nos abraza a ambos. Cuando se aleja, vuele a abrazar a Peeta saludándolo por su día. Aprovecho la instancia para retirar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Ambos miramos hacia abajo cerca de ella y vemos a un Finnick en miniatura que nos mira asustado y se aferra al vestido de su madre.

Es el primer momento en el día en que veo a Peeta por fin cambiar su expresión. Se arrodilla junto a Annie y empieza a hablar con el pequeño mientras ella habla conmigo. Me cuenta que mi madre la ayuda a cuidar de su hijo, el cual la adora, la sigue por todas partes y la interrumpe en su trabajo en el hospital. El único momento en que la ve como una peligrosa amenaza, es cuando ella trata de darle sus medicinas que saben horribles.

Me imagino las situaciones y me causa demasiada gracia, imaginándome al Finnick miniatura escondiéndose para que mi madre no lo encuentre. Para cuando vuelvo a ver al pequeño, ya está en los brazos de Peeta ayudándolo con el pastel. Su innata capacidad para seducir a cualquier persona se aplica también para los niños.

Me quedo observándolo por unos instantes. El pequeño se ríe y lo abraza varias veces. Peeta toma un poco de crema y se la pone en la nariz, a lo que el pequeño le sonríe y hace lo mismo con él. La escena es demasiado adorable.

-Pareces pintado para ser Padre, Peeta. – comenta Annie.

Él simplemente se sonroja un poco y sigue jugando con el pequeño mientras termina su pastel.

Las palabras de Annie hacen eco en mi cabeza varias veces _"Ser padre"._ Mis ojos se abren de par en par cuando recuerdo la pequeña yo de mi sueño de anoche. Esos hermosos ojos azules no corresponden a nadie más que a Peeta y solo habría un motivo para que esa pequeña se pareciera tanto a mí. _Nuestra hija_. Me quedo helada. ¿Por qué soñé eso? Aun tengo firme mi decisión de que jamás seré madre. Aunque ahora ya no hay por qué temer por que anualmente hagan la cosecha. Panem está en paz y bajo la presidencia de Paylor es imposible que vuelva a ocurrir un evento así. Al ver a Peeta con el pequeño en brazos, me hago espectadora de cómo mi firme convicción se transforma en duda. ¿Seré capaz de darle un hijo a Peeta? Supongo que para contestar esa pregunta, primero debo responderme qué clase de relación tengo con él. Con lo cual se me vienen otro par de tortuosas dudas.

Me siento hundirme en mi propia confusión hasta que observo las miradas perplejas de Peeta y Annie que me devuelven al mundo real. No me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a retener la respiración.

-¿Katniss? – Annie pregunta por ambos.

-No… no es nada… - no entiendo el temblor de mi voz.

Ambos me miran sin siquiera un atisbo de que me creen.

De pronto empieza a temblar, olvidando por completo lo que estaba pensando, y se siente un ruido estruendoso desde afuera.

El pequeño se asusta y se refugia en el cuello de Peeta, Annie se aferra a mí cuando viene otro fuerte temblor y el estruendo que lo acompaña. Son varios: tres… cuatro… cinco… ¿Qué demonios?

Corremos hacia la entrada, junto con los demás que se suman.

Abro los ojos sorprendidas y retengo un grito cuando veo que Effie y Beetee se acercan sobre un robot de carga gigante. Más atrás viene otro robot del mismo modelo con Octavia, Venia y Flavius sobre él. Algunos vecinos del Distrito siguen a los robots asombrados, o más bien aterrados.

Los recién llegados se bajan, cuando al fin se detienen esos mastodontes de acero, y empiezan a saludar a todos. Effie, como lo dedujo Haymitch, empieza a dar órdenes a todos siguiendo un itinerario que tiene impreso. Anuncia que la fiesta se realizará en la plaza central de la aldea de los vencedores ya que no cabe todo dentro de la casa.

Cuando se abren los bunker de carga, un grupo de ayudantes, que estaban dentro, empiezan a sacar mesas, sillas, globos, manteles, servicios, platos, incluso una banda de música, amplificadores de sonido y una parafernalia de asuntos electrónicos de iluminación.

Del otro bunker comienzan a sacar distintos tipos de comida y un pastel que casi mide dos metros. Peeta y yo nos sentimos enormemente reducidos. Supongo que tendremos que comeremos nosotros solos la carne y pasteles que descansan en la cocina.

Effie empieza a organizar a los ayudantes, incluso hasta algunos vecinos que se quedaron a ayudar, para montar todo en la plaza justo delante de nuestra casa.

-Creí que habías dicho que sería algo discreto… - me susurra Peeta tan sorprendido como yo.

Volteo para mirarlo y solo atino a sonreírle completamente desconcertada.

Para las 5 de la tarde Effie ya tiene todo instalado para la fiesta. Se encarga de que una buena cantidad de vecinos, tanto antiguos como nuevos, también formen parte de la celebración. Esa idea me agrada, ya que es completamente diferente al espectáculo que se daba antes para los juegos del hambre.

Anuncia a través de un micrófono que todos vayan a arreglarse, que la fiesta empezará a las 8 en punto y se espera su participación. Los habitantes del Distrito desaparecen para ir a cambiar sus ropas.

Le pregunto a Effie de donde ha sacado todo esto. Se supone que el Capitolio ya no se permite tantos lujos como antes. Ella me sonríe y simplemente me responde _"Contactos"_

Octavia y Venia literalmente nos raptan a mí y a Peeta, dejando al pequeño Finnick miniatura en los brazos de Annie, y nos conducen a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Venia se queda conmigo.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que descubre mis moratones en los brazos y lanza un chillido.

-Katniss, querida ¿Qué ha pasado?

Le sonrió y me encojo de hombros – Nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda cubrir.

Ella me mira preocupada, pero luego me sonríe. Sabe que no recibirá más información de mí.

A pesar del cariño que le tengo, no puedo dejar de sentir fastidio cuando empieza a alistarme después de haberme dado una ducha. Me recuerda mucho las ocasiones en que me vestí para ser un payaso de espectáculo para el Capitolio o para Coin. Experimento un escalofrío apenas pasan esas imágenes por mi cabeza.

Para cuando termina, me pone frente a un espejo para poder apreciarme yo misma. En realidad es un atuendo hermoso. Mi cabello cae libre por mis hombros, sólo un broche con unas sencillas perlas, rojas y naranjas, adorna mi cabeza sobre una de mis orejas, el maquillaje es muy discreto y el vestido es bastante simple; de tiras y sin espalda, la tela se ajusta a mi figura y cae hasta la mitad de mis muslos, es de un tono anaranjado con brillo en la parte de mis pechos. Me coloca un par de delicadas sandalias, de poco tacón, del mismo color que el vestido.

Una capa de maquillaje cubre mis cicatrices y los moratones, Venia además me hizo un par de adornos con pintura en los brazos que los disimulan aún más.

Prácticamente me empuja fuera de la habitación y observo que Octavia hace lo mismo con Peeta que va vestido con un traje negro cobrizo, una blanca camisa y una corbata que va a tono con mi vestido.

Cuando bajamos, Effie y Flavius ya han alistado a todos los demás. Me causa gracia ver a Haymitch volviendo a discutir con Effie por el nudo de su corbata. Mi madre lleva un hermoso y simple vestido celeste que resalta sus ojos, Gale se ve bastante apuesto con un traje a tono con el vestido de Marina. Johanna simplemente agradece que su atuendo no tenga nada que ver con árboles, Annie y su pequeño también están vestidos en conjunto, se ve adorable con ese traje en miniatura.

Para cuando salimos, las luces artificiales iluminan el lugar.

La banda está situada en un escenario en una esquina de la plaza, junto con los altavoces y la parafernalia de luces. En un lado esta una mesa, un poco demasiado larga, con el pastel de dos metros al centro y un banquete que se extiende hacia cada extremo. En lo que queda del lugar, se extienden mesas circulares, ya ocupadas por gente del Distrito, donde caben al menos 10 personas en cada una, con platos, servicios y copas. Todo está adornado con globos del color de nuestros atuendos y flores a tono.

Hay un par de mesas reservada para los más conocidos. Ahí nos sentamos, Peeta a mi lado y los demás alrededor.

Peeta se acerca a mi rostro – Jamás permitiré que uses ese teléfono otra vez… - me dice sonriendo.

-Yo misma cortaré la línea… - le sonrío de vuelta.

Effie se sube al escenario, delante de la banda, y anuncia el motivo de la fiesta. Todos aplauden cuando llama a Peeta al escenario y ella me hace señas para que suba con él.

Se aclara la garganta antes de empezar a hablar – Le agradezco a todos los que han venido. En realidad no me imaginé una fiesta así, pero es agradable que todos tengan la oportunidad de disfrutar conmigo.

Me sorprende el gran cariño con el que la mayoría ovaciona a Peeta. He de admitir que algunos rostros no los había visto en mi vida, solo ubico a los que antiguamente vivían en el Distrito: Sae la grasienta y su nieta entre ellos. El resto son completos desconocidos para mí.

Todos, incluyéndome en el escenario junto a él, cantamos a coro la respectiva canción. Apenas termina lo rodeo con los brazos y ambos nos quedamos helados cuando empiezan a gritar a coro que nos besemos.

Peeta mira a la multitud y luego me mira incómodo. Es un flashback de imágenes del Capitolio con la historia de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. Me empiezo a sentir mareada. Parece que Peeta lo nota, por lo que me toma por la cintura y me besa rápidamente para que la tortura termine.

Ambos bajamos del escenario y empieza el banquete mientras los músicos tocan una melodía suave de fondo.

Todo es tan parecido al Capitolio que pierdo completamente el apetito. Miro el plato de Peeta intacto y comprendo que tiene la misma incomodidad que yo. Otra nota para mi cabeza: debo cerrar la puerta con llave y si llamo a Effie, asegurarme de que sólo nos complazca con su presencia.

Cuando el banquete termina, empieza una música más movida, al parecer corresponde al Distrito 4 ya que Marina, originaría de él, arrastra a Gale a la pista de baile, Annie se pone a bailar con su pequeño y otros desconocidos se suman a ellas. Me doy cuenta que tocan diferentes melodías correspondientes a los diferentes Distritos y algunas del Capitolio.

En un momento Peeta se levanta y me extiende la mano. Ya estamos aquí, solo nos quedará empezar a disfrutarlo.

Basta con ponemos de pie para que mucha gente se le acerque y empiece a saludarlo por su día, incluso niños pequeños se lanzan a sus brazos con gran alegría. El los recibe con su característica forma de ser; agradable y sincero.

Apenas controlo mis ganas de ir por mis flechas cuando un par de chicas lo abraza y saluda un poco demasiado entusiasmadas. Él las recibe con su innata cortesía, presentándome. Ellas me hacen un gesto de saludo tan lánguido como mi respuesta.

Para cuando por fin tiene tiempo de acerca a mí para poder bailar, me encuentro inevitablemente furiosa.

Miro por sobre su hombro y localizo a una de ellas, su cabello es rubio y largo, y cae ondulado por su espalda, la otra tiene su cabello castaño claro y lo lleva sujeto en una coleta. Me descubro haciendo una lista de la gente que no me agrada y ellas están en primer y segundo lugar.

Él levanta mi rostro, tomándome con suavidad por mi mentón, para que lo mire a los ojos y me sonríe encantadoramente. Mi enojo se desvanece – Vamos a disfrutar un poco. Ya la fiesta está hecha. Sería una pena desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Effie.

Asiento y nos ponemos en acción. Algo bueno de nuestra horrible experiencia en el Capitolio, es que estuvimos en tantas fiestas diferentes, que tuvimos que aprender distintos pasos y coreografías de baile, por lo que nos lucimos con nuestra performance para cada una de las melodías que tocan los músicos.

De pronto un toque en mi hombro me hace voltear - ¿Me lo prestas un rato? – asiento aturdida sin tener claro a que se refiere. Luego me quedo unos segundos parada observando perpleja cómo Peeta es raptado por Johanna. Ella también tiene experiencia en el Capitolio, por lo que se mueve con gracia. Una mezcla entre rabia y abandono me aborda.

Resignada vuelvo a mi silla. En la mesa está Effie regañando a Haymitch por estar medio ebrio. Me río internamente cuando él le confiesa que la extrañó y ella se queda paralizada sin saber que decirle. Beetee tiene al pequeño de Annie en sus piernas mientras habla con ella. Luego mi mirada se vuelve a centrar en Peeta y su acompañante. _"Descerebrada"_ mascullo en mi cabeza y siento como vuelve mi enojo inexplicable.

Ni siquiera noto que Gale prácticamente se desploma en el asiento a mi lado.

-Por fin puedo sentarme – Lo miro sólo para confirmar que es él y vuelvo a mirar a mi objetivo.

Ignoro completamente los segundos que se queda mirándome.

-¿Y Peeta? – me pregunta al fin. No entiendo por qué me molesta que me distraiga.

-Bailando con Johanna… - gruño sin siquiera mirarlo.

No me doy cuenta de la mirada analítica que me dedica Gale hasta que por fin giro mi rostro hacia él.

-¿Y Marina? – atino a preguntar.

-Bailando con Annie y el pequeño… - me apunta a los tres que están haciendo una ronda no muy lejos de la mesa, casi al frente de nosotros. Tan concentrada estaba en matar a Johanna con la mirada, que no los habría visto si Gale no me lo dice. – Ah… - mascullo. Acto seguido, vuelvo a mirar a la descerebrada.

Nuevamente otro par de minutos pasan sin prestarle ninguna atención a Gale. Me encuentro tan concentrada que no noto las respuestas monosílabas con las que me digno a responderle.

-Estás celosa… - no es una pregunta sino una afirmación.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Hola a todos y espero que les agrade el capítulo._

_Me demoré un poco más en continuar por que no me convencía del todo. Pero en fin, aquí está._

_Como dije anteriormente, no me agrada que todo se dé demasiado bien a la primera y sean felices. Fin. Hace falta un poquito de suspenso antes de que ocurra la acción que todos esperamos ¿No?_

_Les agradecería que me dejaran saber si les ha gustado o no la historia vía Reviews _

_Un gran saludo a __**nati **__y muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar cada capítulo y dejarme saber que te ha gustado mi historia :)._

_También un gran abrazo para los que se dieron el tiempo para dejarme uno que otro mensajito. Realmente se los agradezco. Ayuda mucho a seguir continuando._

_Para los que no, también un gran saludo. :P_

_Un beso a todos y nos vemos en el próximo._


	6. Baile

**Baile**

* * *

><p><em>-Estás celosa… - no es una pregunta sino una afirmación. <em>

Me vuelvo a mirarlo extrañada. Esta con el codo sobre la mesa y carga el peso de su cabeza en su mano, la otra hace golpecitos rítmicos con sus dedos sobre el mantel.

-No… - trato de sonar lo más tranquila que puedo, pero fallo miserablemente.

Empieza a reír y lleva la mano que estaba en el mantel a su cara.

-Katniss Everdeen, estás celosa. – vuelve a repetir. – ni siquiera miras a Peeta, estás viendo a Johanna…

Me sonríe divertido, lo que aumenta mi ira. Me siento completamente indignada y en clara desventaja sabiendo que él me conoce tanto, a pesar de los meses que no lo veo. Vuelvo a mirar a la pista de baile y, tal como él dice, me concentro en la chica que acompaña a Peeta. Me encuentro revisando la lista de gente que no me agrada y cambio el prestigioso primer lugar para Johanna.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto sin perder mi objetivo.

-Basta con mirarte, Catnip. Pones la expresión de cacería a cada chica que se acerque a Peeta. Te vi recién cuando lo saludaron las otras dos.

Abro los ojos sorprendida. A Johanna le tengo una lista de las razones por las que no quiero que se acerque a Peeta; podría matarlo, por ejemplo… aunque después de pensarlo, sé que es una idea estúpida ahora que no estamos en la arena. En estos momentos no me molesta que ese improbable caso pudiese ocurrir. Pero inevitablemente, ella me molesta. Me confundo yo misma. Las otras dos chicas, ni siquiera las conozco como para tenerles algún rencor o algo. Sólo recordar que abrazaban a Peeta me revuelve el estómago. Las odio.

-No lo estoy – insisto, aunque un poco más dubitativa.

Vuelve a reír.

-Ni si quiera deberías preocuparte... – Gale se gana mi atención nuevamente. Él lleva un pedazo de fruta a su boca – Para Peeta solo existes tú… las demás chicas deben ser como mutos o algo así. No les presta la más mínima atención.

-Curioso… - comento irritada – en el 13 él me veía como uno.

Lanza un bufido – Sabes a qué me refiero…

Obviamente sé a lo que se refiere, pero jamás admitiré si tiene razón. Mi mirada vuelve a la pista y localizo a Peeta con esa descerebrada.

Mi enojo crece cuando veo a Johanna aferrarse al cuello de Peeta. Reconozco que es un paso de los tantos bailes del Capitolio, pero no recuerdo que sea necesaria tanta cercanía, o al menos no lo notaba cuando bailaba con Peeta. Él parece algo incómodo mientras ella se balancea fascinada y le sonríe. ¿Por qué demonios no la empuja? Ella le coquetea descaradamente. Ahora le está acariciando la mejilla.

Lanzo un gruñido. No lo puedo controlar más. Me pongo de pie rápidamente, completamente furiosa y dirijo mi mirada a Johanna. Gale me mira completamente extrañado y me toma la muñeca para detenerme.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

No puedo decirle que voy por mis flechas para atravesarle el cráneo a Johanna. Pienso en alguna excusa para alejarla y sólo se me ocurre una. Lo miro a mi lado, pero desecho la idea. No puedo dejar que Marina pase lo mismo que yo. Mi mirada da un par de vueltas y localizo a Haymitch, quien intenta reiteradas veces abrazar a Effie. Para variar esta ebrio. Segundo concursante eliminado. Vuelvo a pasear mi mirada y, finalmente, localizo a Pollux, parado en la mesa del festín, tranquilamente hablando en lenguaje de señas con Cressida.

-Voy a bailar… - sacudo su mano de mi muñeca e ignoro completamente sus risas burlescas mientras me dirijo directamente a Pollux. Él y Cressida me sonríen apenas me les acerco. No sé de mi expresión en estos momentos, pero debe ser de pocos amigos, por que cambian sus sonrisas por miradas llenas de extrañeza.

-¿Que te ocurre Katniss? – me pregunta Cressida.

_Quiero matar a Johanna_ - ¡Quiero bailar! - ambos se miran entre ellos, algo divertidos por lo que dije. Más que una invitación, sonó como una orden.

Pollux mira a la pista de baile y localiza a Johanna con Peeta. Se ríe y luego mira a Cressida para hacerle una frase con sus manos. Ella los ve y empieza a reír también. Me avergüenza encontrarme descubierta pero quiero recuperar a Peeta a cualquier costo.

-Ya veo… - comenta ella al fin - Pollux es un excelente bailarín – el aludido se irgue orgulloso, haciéndome sonreír – Deja que él te guíe y verás que pronto terminarás bailado con Peeta – me guiña un ojo.

Me alegra el apoyo de ambos. Pollux hace una exagerada reverencia y me ofrece su mano para que la tome. Le sonrío y apenas alcanzo a sentir el calor de su palma bajo la mía, cuando ya me está llevando hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Se detiene y me hace unas señas con las manos que entiendo perfectamente _"Tú, solo sígueme"_. Le asiento con la cabeza.

De un momento a otro me encuentro dando vueltas y piruetas que no tenía idea que podía hacer. Pollux me toma por la cintura y luego me empuja lo suficiente para hacerme dar varios giros y volver a sostenerme por mi espalda baja y yo quedar sujetando su hombro con una mano. La otra él la eleva a uno de nuestros costados.

Me encuentro completamente aturdida por sus habilidades. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para poder seguirlo, algo mareada por las vueltas.

De repente, Pollux vuelve a empujarme con suavidad para hacer dar una nueva secuencia de giros. Creo que voy a vomitar. Para cuando vuelvo a detenerme para sujetarme por sus hombros, me quedo boquiabierta cuando termino sosteniendo a Peeta y él me sujeta por la cintura ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Katniss? – me mira tan sorprendido como yo.

Miro hacia un costado, él sigue mi mirada y vemos que Pollux se lleva a Johanna guiándola con gran facilidad. Ella está completamente sorprendida, pero parece tomarle el ritmo rápidamente y comienza a sonreír con picardía. En una de sus vueltas, puedo ver el rostro de Pollux sobre el hombro de Johanna y me guiña un ojo cómplice.

Peeta lo nota y le parpadea un par de veces. Luego me mira buscando una explicación.

-Casi no has bailado conmigo… - me excuso.

Parece comprender mi complot con Pollux y me sonríe.

-Gracias… Me salvaste…- me dice y le respondo la sonrisa. Me doy cuenta que estaba intentando zafarse de ella sin ser grosero.

Me aprisiona contra él y carga su mentón en mi hombro escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello. Inspira profundamente, como si quisiera sentir mi aroma. Yo hago lo mismo sobre su hombro y logro ver a Cressida que me hace señas con los pulgares levantados. Me rio para mis adentros y también le levanto el pulgar con la mano que está más cerca de mi rostro. No me agrada deberle a la gente, pero admito que a ellos les debo una grande.

Acto seguido, escondo mi rostro en el cuello de Peeta y disfruto de su aroma. Es tan gratificante poder sentirlo por fin a mi lado.

Siento cómo la demás gente a mi alrededor va desapareciendo. Casi puedo decir que somos los únicos en la pista de baile a pesar del bullicio de la muchedumbre. Las palabras de Gale empiezan a hacer eco en mi cabeza "_Para Peeta, solo existes tú_". Pues descubro que no es del todo así. Para mí, al parecer, también sólo existe él. Me alejo un poco para poder ver a Peeta a esos hermosos ojos azules. Es lo único que puedo ver, ni siquiera me importan los ojos curiosos que nos miran. Me doy cuenta que no quiero que nadie más me esté mirando ahora. Solo él. Se acerca a mí, hasta que nuestras frentes se unen y seguimos bailando pausadamente, sin importarnos que la música sea mucho más movida, nosotros nos movemos a nuestro propio paso.

Después de un rato empieza una música más lenta, creo que anunciando que la fiesta está por terminar. No desentonamos esta vez, es como si la melodía se adaptara a nosotros.

Ambos cerramos los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Ignorando completamente cualquier cosa que esté ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor. Él me sostiene enredando sus dedos por mi espalda baja y yo me aferro a sus hombros. Es primera vez que soy consciente de que sus dedos tocan mi espalda desnuda y descubro que los ligeros movimientos hacen que me acaricie levemente. Incontables veces ha hecho lo mismo, incluso esta misma noche. No comprendo del todo la sensación, pero siento que, desde sus manos en mi piel, se inicia un escalofrío que me recorre completa.

-¿Estas bien? – Abro los ojos y veo los suyos algo de preocupación. No me había dado cuenta que me había tensado por los escalofríos.

-Si… - le digo sonriéndole.

Rápidamente me dejo envolver por esa sensación de sus dedos sobre mi piel e inconscientemente mis ojos se concentran en su boca. Siento el deseo crecer en mis labios. Hambrientos por sentir los suyos. Me descubro acercándome lentamente disminuyendo la distancia que lo separa de mí.

Siento que Peeta se tensa cuando se da cuenta de mi intención, pero no me detiene. Tampoco se aleja ni se acerca, ni gira su rostro para besar su mejilla. Se queda parado esperando que sea yo quien me encargue de la distancia.

Empiezo a respirar su propio aliento en mi boca. Su aroma me embriaga rápidamente y empiezo a cerrar mis ojos. Esperando el ansiado contacto de sus labios mientras mis brazos empiezan a rodear su cuello.

-Ehh… Katniss… - me susurra. Su rostro se aleja y abro los ojos. Él está mirando en otras direcciones y luego vuelve su rostro hacia mí. Veo su rubor claramente. Ya no están las luces de colores que seguían el ritmo de la música. Lo veo demasiado claro, como si hubiese…

-¿Luz? – mis palabras siguen mis pensamientos y luego volteo a ver en todas direcciones. Hay un par de curiosos observándonos pero la gran mayoría está viendo el escenario. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la música se había detenido.

Lo suelto y giro para ver a Effie subirse al estrado. Peeta me sostiene por la cintura. Ella anuncia el final de la fiesta y les agradece la asistencia a todos los invitados. Basta con que ella termine de bajar el último escalón y, de un momento a otro, la plaza va quedando desierta a medida que vuelven las cosas a los bunkers. El banquete sobrante se repartió entre los vecinos por lo que nada se desperdicia. La tarta gigante, que ni siquiera me interesé en probar, también alcanzo para todos.

Para cuando nos damos cuenta, Peeta y yo estamos parados en la sala de nuestra casa donde Johanna esta recostada en el sofá, sin delicadeza alguna, aun con el vestido. Annie y el pequeño duermen en mi habitación, Gale con Marina en la de Peeta y mi madre se recuesta en su antigua habitación. La que antes era de Prim está intacta, pues nadie se atreve a cambiar las cosas tal cual ella las dejó. El resto se fue a la casa de Haymitch, aprovechando que lo llevaron a rastras.

Nos resignamos a pasearnos de un lado a otro en la cocina ya que no consideré en donde demonios dormiríamos nosotros. Otra nota mental. De pronto lo veo guardando un termo, un par de tazas, panecillos y unos sándwiches, que acaba de preparar, en un bolso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a caminar… - no es una pregunta, él ya ha decidido por los dos. Como no hay otra opción que se me ocurra, ni siquiera alego. Me cambio las sandalias por mis botas de cuero, desentonando completamente con la elegancia del vestido, pero poco me importa. Por su parte se calza unos botines más cómodos y se saca la corbata.

Salimos sosteniendo nuestras manos y caminamos por un buen rato. Me siento agotada mentalmente por la fiesta, además de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Sé que para Peeta no es distinto. La gran similitud a las fiestas del Capitolio trajo demasiados recuerdos desagradables. Sólo pudimos disfrutarla un par de minutos antes de que terminara.

-Lo siento… - digo cuando él está poniendo una manta en el pasto, bajo unos hermosos pinos, no muy lejos de casa. – Esperaba una fiesta un poco más… tranquila… - _Mucho más tranquila._

Peeta niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta y da un par de golpecito en la manta para indicarme que me siente junto a él. Le obedezco y luego apoyo mis codos en mis rodillas.

-Estuvo bien… - se carga hacia atrás reposando su peso en sus manos – Effie lo hizo con su mejor intensión – agrega – además que me agrado que los del pueblo disfrutara la fiesta.

-También me agradó… pero era tu fiesta, no la de ellos… - me apresuro a decir ¿Cómo no puede permitirse ser un poco más egoísta?

Sonríe y mira hacia el frente, el cielo empieza a tomar una tonalidad más clara.

-La mejor celebración que tuve fue a ti cantándome con el gato…

Me sonrojo al recordar la escena. Desentone varias veces por encontrarme algo nerviosa. Incluso Buttercup sonaba más melodioso que yo. Sin embargo para mí también lo fue. Fue tan íntimo, tan nuestro, nadie más pertenecía a ese lugar… sólo Buttercup, por supuesto.

Me descubro mirándolo por unos momentos. Aún está vestido de negro cobrizo, la chaqueta del traje la lleva abierta, dejando ver su camisa, ya fuera del pantalón y desabotonada en los primeros dos botones, sin corbata. Está con el cabello algo revuelto por los bailes. Siento algo en mi estómago al encontrarlo demasiado apuesto. Sus ojos vuelven a mirarme e instintivamente miro al frente evitándolos al verme descubierta.

-Te ves hermosa… - comenta luego de unos segundos, ganándose la atención de mis ojos abiertos. No es justo. Me quedé un buen par de minutos observándolo sin poder decirle nada y él me comenta eso con tanta facilidad.

Estiro mis piernas y muestro mis añejas botas de cuero – Dan un toque excelente…

Se ríe y vuelve a ver al frente.

Guardamos silencio. No es la primera vez que me lo dice. Incluso lo dijo cuándo me ayudó un par de veces a curar mis heridas que se habían infectado. No recuerdo del todo cómo fue que termine semidesnuda en ropa interior y él limpiándome las heridas con su rostro sonrojado completamente. ¿Cómo puede encontrar hermosa a una maraña de injertos de piel mal cicatrizados?

No hay necesidad de hablar por varios minutos. El aire fresco empieza a correr y froto mis brazos con mis manos. Él me mira y me pone su saco en los hombros. Esta calentito y con su agradable aroma. Me aferro a los extremos y me escondo más en él.

Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar, noto como su expresión se modifica. Reconozco que es la misma que tenía en la mañana cuando desperté.

Oh no.

-Peeta…

-Me asusté mucho cuando te vi inconsciente en el suelo.

Acerco mi mano a su rostro y acaricio su mejilla. Automáticamente la toma con una de sus manos y la aprisiona, acunando su rostro. Pero parece ver vívidamente las imágenes, así que continúa.

-Creí que te había matado. Me acerqué a ti y descubrí que aún respirabas. Inmediatamente fui por la nueva sanadora. Me dijo que estarías bien, que pronto despertarías, pero estuviste varias horas sin responder. Cuando llegó Haymitch estaba tan alterado que me dio un golpe. Tuve que enfrentar a Gale y a tu madre que se asustaron cuando te vieron inconsciente. Les conté la historia de lo que había pasado. Deberían odiarme. Gale debería haberme hecho pedazos, sé que se contuvo, pero ninguno dijo ni hizo nada. Le insistía a Gale que yo te había hecho daño, que era mi culpa que estuvieras así, pero no hizo nada. Esperé que por lo menos me golpeara, pero no hizo nada.

Siento sus lágrimas en mis dedos.

-Fue un accidente Peeta… - le repito las palabras de Gale.

Hace un gesto desaprobatorio. Realmente espera alguna recriminación, que alguien lo culpe. Piensa que se lo merece.

-Pude haberte perdido Katniss… y hubiese sido sólo mi culpa…

Aprovechando mi mano en su rostro hago que voltee a mirarme secando las lágrimas con el pulgar. Lo acerco hasta que mi frente se encuentra con la suya para que no despegue sus ojos de los míos.

-Peeta estoy aquí... y estoy bien… - susurro. Sus ojos azules se cierran liberando nuevas lágrimas y me rodea entre sus brazos.

No recuerdo haber tenido oportunidad antes de consolarlo; ni si quiera cuando volvió al 12 y vio la panadería destruida; ni siquiera cuando supo que ahí mismo murió su familia. Sé que habrá llorado, pero nunca lo vi hacerlo, jamás lo demostró. En ese tiempo estaba tan sumida con mis propios demonios que tampoco era de gran ayuda. Pero él me consoló y me contuvo incontables veces. Cuando lloraba por Prim, por mi madre o por el simple hecho de seguir con vida, él siempre estuvo ahí.

Por primera vez siento que puedo devolverle una pequeña fracción de todo lo que me ha dado. Me siento de utilidad para él. Es el simple gesto de mantenerlo cerca de mí y acariciar su cabello mientras sus lágrimas se secan en mi hombro cubierto por su saco. Siento que puedo decirle finalmente "_yo también puedo protegerte_".

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Un gran saludo a todos y espero les agrade este capitulo. _

_Ya ven. No soy tan mala. _

_Les agradezco muchos sus Reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero sus comentarios a ver que opinan de éste._

_Un gran saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;) _


	7. Sesión

_**N/A**_

_Antes de seguir la historia, quería disculparme por los días de retraso. Estuve de viaje por estos días y no tuve acceso a internet. Me sentí aislada de todo. (No les avise antes porque se suponía que si iba a haber conección, pero me engañaron miserablemente) Impresionante el tiempo que hay disponible cuando uno no está conectado xDDD_

_Me alegré al descubrir el par de mensajes que me han dejado y me sentí muy feliz de que les haya gustado la historia. Cada mensajito me hace el día. Así que espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Sesión<strong>

* * *

><p>Para cuando volvemos a casa el sol se irgue orgulloso iluminando todo a su paso. Peeta parece estar mucho más tranquilo después de nuestro paseo. Incluso nos quedamos dormidos después de que se desahogó. Por lo menos yo lo hice, como siempre, yo recargada en su pecho y el rodeándome con sus brazos. Ni si quiera noté el frío de la mañana.<p>

Nos encontramos con que todos instalaron una mesa grande en el patio trasero de la casa, haciendo barbacoa. Es un lio mientras todos se mueven entrando y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina, poniendo la mesa y haciendo ensaladas. Para cuando nos ven llegar, todos se paran en seco y se nos quedan mirando por unos momentos. Peeta y yo nos extrañamos e instintivamente nuestras manos se sueltan.

-¿Haciendo travesuras en el bosque? – pregunta Haymitch en su maldito tono burlón.

Peeta y yo nos miramos. Recién nos damos cuenta que estamos despeinados por habernos recostado en la manta. Tanto su traje como mi vestido están desordenados y fuera de lugar. Aún llevo el saco de Peeta rodeándome, por lo que paso un poco desapercibida, pero sólo un poco. Reconozco que, si no fuera porque yo misma estuve en el bosque, pensaría lo mismo que Haymitch.

-¿No les dio frío? – pregunta ahora Johanna con una sonrisa torcida.

-No… nosotros no… - trata de explicar Peeta completamente sonrojado. Pero Johanna le interrumpe.

-Vamos tortolitos… debe ser erótico estar rodeados de vegetación y sonidos de animales. – nos lanza una sonrisa pícara.

Esa frase nos deja mudos. Las risas de todos hacen coro cuando atravesamos, completamente rojos, hacia el interior de la casa. No nos molestamos en dar explicaciones que sabemos serán completamente ignoradas.

Nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me doy una ducha rápida. Retirándome los restos de maquillaje y lavo mi cabello. Apenas salgo, me seco con rapidez y me visto con un sencillo short, mis típicas botas y una blusa, manga larga, que cubre los moratones con la forma de las manos de Peeta.

Para cuando bajo y veo desde la puerta, sin asomarme, Peeta ya se encontraba recibiendo las burlas y bromas de todos. Veo a Haymitch removiéndole el hombro– Muy bien chico, me haces sentir orgulloso.

-¡Cuenta detalles sucios! – agrega Johanna que esta recargada en la mesa, justo al frente de él.

Por un momento pensé que Gale se podría incomodar, pero me sorprendo al verlo tan divertido y disfrutando del nerviosismo del chico rubio. – Y tan tranquilo que te ves… - le dice a Peeta quien lo mira incrédulo. Los comentarios de Haymitch y Johanna son de lo más normal ¿Pero de Gale?

Me extraña de sobremanera el comentario de mi madre al decir que no nos molesten, que ya estamos grandecitos para hacer lo que nos plazca en el bosque. Lejos de ayudar, todos lanzan otra fuerte carcajada.

Peeta solo se limita a sonrojarse y guardar completo silencio. Seguramente bajó antes para evitar que yo me avergonzara más de la cuenta ¿Cuándo dejará de protegerme?

Finalmente todos nos ponemos a comer. Aún no podemos explicar cómo fue que desaparecimos la noche anterior y reaparecimos pasado el mediodía. En un principio intenté explicar, pero considerando que, sin importar lo que digo, las burlas continúan, me resigno a comer en silencio al igual que Peeta.

La tarde avanza y la sobremesa se extiende hasta casi llegar al anochecer y se une a la hora de la cena. Por suerte la carne y los pasteles, que ayer hicimos con Peeta, no se desperdician.

Todos aportan con las historias de sus nuevas vidas:

Marina cuenta que conoció a Gale cuando él iba revisando unos papeles mientras caminaba. Prácticamente la arrolló cuando no notó que ella estaba parada viendo un folleto en la pared. Se odiaron de inmediato. Ninguno había tenido una buena mañana ese día. Después descubrieron que tenían que trabajar juntos, pues Marina le fue asignada cómo su ayudante para que luego ella tomara su puesto en la Planificación de Defensa para cuando a él lo ascendieran. Fueron meses en los que tuvieron que aprender a tratarse, o por lo menos no llevarse mal. La amistad se fue abriendo camino. Gale cuenta que le extrañaba que, una chica tan dulce, pudiera tener esos conocimientos estúpidamente mortíferos sobre armas y estrategias de guerra. Luego empezó un rumor de que ellos eran novios y ni siquiera les importó. Estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no tenían interés en empezar algún tipo de relación y ese rumor le servía a ambos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando esa falsa historia se terminó por volver en realidad, hasta que él le robó un beso y ella se lo respondió de inmediato.

Cressida, por su parte, cuenta que con un nuevo grupo de camarógrafos y Pollux se han dedicado, desde que terminó la rebelión, a documentar los avances que ha tenido la reconstrucción de cada uno de los Distritos y el Capitolio. Hace poco les llegó una oferta para empezar con un nuevo proyecto de Plutarch. Una forma antigua de entretenimiento llamado "novelas".

Effie empezó su propia línea de ropa junto con los demás estilistas presentes. Sin tanto maquillaje y mucho más sencilla a las tenidas que estaban de moda hace unos años atrás. Han tenido bastante éxito en el Capitolio.

Annie narra los pros y los contras de su embarazo. Tenía pánico de traer al bebé a un mundo sin que conociera a su padre, pero el apoyo incondicional de mi madre la ayudo a sobrellevarlo. Para cuando el pequeño nació, descubrió que era posible enamorarse incondicionalmente de nuevo y de una manera completamente diferente. Ya no podría imaginarse viviendo sin que su pequeño estuviese a su lado.

Inevitablemente al oír la historia de Annie vuelve a mi mente la pequeña yo con ojos azules de mi sueño. Pero la hago a un lado para no volver a retomar las angustiosas preguntas que me atormentaron el día anterior.

Para cuando llega la noche, nuevamente Peeta y yo nos quedamos sin un lugar para dormir. Solo cuando Beetee lo nota, se nos acerca y nos pasa un extraño artilugio parecido a una manta doblada.

-Asegúrense de que haya espacio para cuando aprieten éste botón. – Apunta un punto rojo en un pequeño panel encima de la extraña manta.

Peeta y yo hacemos espacio en la sala, junto al sofá donde ya está recostada Johanna y presionamos el dichoso botón. Casi como una explosión, la manta se desdobla y se vuelve un colchón de dos plazas.

-Debimos haberle dicho anoche… - Comenta Peeta.

Simplemente atino a asentir con la cabeza apreciando la comodidad del colchón inflable.

Peeta empieza a insistir que yo duerma con Johanna la cama improvisada y él durmiera en el sofá. A lo que me niego rotundamente.

-Si quieres duermo yo contigo… - le dice Johanna levantando varias veces las cejas.

Mi acción inmediata es mirar a Peeta con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

Johanna lanza una estruendosa risa y luego se voltea dándonos la espalda – Solo era una sugerencia… de todos modos ya me acomodé aquí. – se cubre con la manta hasta la cabeza.

Resignado, se recuesta junto a mí, pero esta vez no me rodea con sus brazos. Aún está aterrado por volver a lastimarme. Se limita a darme la espalda mientras nos quedamos dormidos, pero eso no me detiene a que sea yo quien lo abrace por atrás, rodeando mi brazo en su cintura y escondo mi cara detrás de su nuca.

Para cuando me despierto descubro con desilusión el espacio vacío de Peeta, me siento en el colchón y lo busco con la mirada. Basta con llegar a sentir el rico aroma del pan horneado para saber exactamente donde está.

Me pongo de pie sin prestarle atención a los alegatos de Johanna por ser tan ruidosos y me dirijo hacia él.

Cuando llego al marco de la puerta él ya estaba retirando una de las bandejas del horno con unos cuatro panes con nueces. Siento mi estómago gruñir cuando reconozco, además de los panes, el aroma de uno de mis platos favoritos.

-¿Bollos de queso? – me siento una niña que acaba de descubrir la casita hecha de dulces. Apenas soy consciente del brillo que se refleja en mi mirada.

Peeta gira su rostro hacia mí algo sorprendido, al parecer no me esperaba despierta tan temprano, pero luego me sonríe con dulzura para confirmarme:

-Bollos de queso…

Los deja en una canastilla sobre la mesa. Apenas tengo la paciencia para esperar que se enfríen. Ya pronto se irán despertando los demás y me niego a entregar mi preciado botín sin haberlos probado si quiera.

-¡Katniss! – me regaña Peeta cuando muerdo uno y termino lanzándome aire con la mano – Los acabo de sacar del horno.

Me alcanza un vaso con agua fría, como si ya estuviese preparado para este tipo de situaciones. Me tomo el vaso completo y respiro ya aliviada de que el ardor de mi boca desapareciera, aunque me queda algo resentida.

Miro resignada, con el pasar de las horas, cómo mi canastilla de bollos va desapareciendo. No he podido comer tantos como me hubiese gustado por aun tener la lengua adolorida.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde todos fuimos a la estación de trenes. Robots de carga incluidos. Éstos se unieron al tren como dos vagones más. Nos despedimos de todos los que se dirigen a sus respectivos destinos. Para cuando anuncian la partida, abracé a mi madre con fuerza. Acto seguido, ayudé a Annie a tratar de despegar a su pequeño del cuello de Peeta. Costó bastante trabajo pero finalmente el pequeño lo soltó haciendo un adorable puchero.

Haymitch se retiró a su casa y apenas llegamos a la nuestra, Peeta y yo nos desplomamos sobre el sofá. Es la celebración más agotadora que puedo recordar. Fue agradable tenerlos a todos en el mismo lugar, pero ya para el almuerzo no pude evitar sentir que me invadían mi espacio… nuestro espacio.

Los días siguientes empiezan a pasar como es habitual. Peeta se levanta al amanecer, yo voy a cazar de vez en cuando y preparo alguna cena improvisada para cuando regresa. Haymitch nos acompaña también cuando está más sobrio. Todo seguiría su curso normal si no fuera porque, por primera vez, Peeta y yo nos descubrimos discutiendo en varias ocasiones. Me frustra de sobremanera que se niegue a volver a dormir conmigo después de lo que pasó. El despertar con pesadillas me tiene de mal humor por que no he descansado bien los últimos días. Al parecer a Peeta tampoco ha descansado del todo… se nota en su genio.

Una noche, nos encontramos en la sala; él sentado en el sillón pequeño y yo en el sofá.

-Es difícil que te den dos episodios seguidos… - mi argumento, aunque valido, lo ignora completamente.

-¡Katniss ya basta! No quiero despertar descubriendo que te he lastimado de nuevo. – Su voz esta elevada al igual que la mía.

-¡No me lastimaste!

-¿Desde cuándo dejarte inconsciente no es lastimarte?

-Fue un accidente.

-¡Podría haberse evitado!

Siento su mirada en mis brazos, aunque ya menos notorios, aún están los moratones con la forma de sus dedos. Su mirada toma una expresión llena de frustración. Los cubro con mis manos.

-No fue nada grave.

-La próxima vez que suceda puede que si lo sea – vuelve a mirar a mi rostro bajando un poco el volumen de su voz - Katniss… no quiero perd…

-¡Tampoco quiero perderte! – le interrumpo. Siento que casi desgarro mi garganta por el grito.

Mi confesión hace que se desintegre cualquier defensa que tenía, siento un fuerte nudo se anida en mi garganta.

Peeta guarda silencio completamente sorprendido.

-Te has alejado tanto… - mi voz se corta en varias ocasiones mientras mis lágrimas hacen dibujos en mis mejillas – No te acercas a mí a menos que yo lo haga… - no quiero compasión, pero me siento destrozada con el solo hecho de pensar que lo tengo justo frente a mí y sentirlo a kilómetros.

-Katniss…

Los estúpidos sollozos se apoderan de mí. Me siento debilitada y patética. Quizás el cansancio acumulado también hace su aporte.

-Lo siento… - tartamudea levantándose del sillón.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente. Gran parte de mí, la mayoría, desea lanzarse a sus brazos para refugiarme. Pero esta vez me controla la rabia que siento por descubrir que puede lastimarme de otra manera aparte de la física. Los moratones sanan después de un tiempo. La parte que me duele ahora no se cura con un par de hierbas medicinales.

-¿Katniss…? – me llama cuando empiezo a caminar en dirección contraria de donde esta él.

Se disponía a ir tras de mi – ¡No me sigas! – grito lastimando mi garganta nuevamente. Se queda estático mientras hago mi camino hasta mi habitación y cierro de un portazo.

Me hago un ovillo en la cama, en un burdo intento de consolarme a mí misma. Quizás tenga que resignarme a la idea de nuestra nueva relación es imposible; si se me acerca lo suficiente, corro el riesgo de que me lastime; si se aleja, de seguro vuelve a lastimarme como ahora. Sé que debe estar tan confundido como yo. Pero en mi caso, prefiero cien veces más el riesgo de un par de moratones. Me abrazo a la almohada y termino por liberar esa angustia hasta que finalmente me quedo dormida.

Me despierto varias veces sin poder controlar las pesadillas. Simplemente agradezco que no me despierte gritando para que Peeta no se dé por enterado. Siento el confuso sentimiento de quererlo justo a mi lado para refugiarme en sus brazos pero a la vez no lo quiero cerca por ahora. Ni yo misma logro comprenderme.

Veo el reloj que descansa en la mesita junto a mi cama. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. Me quedo recostada, ya resignada a no poder volver a dormirme.

Después de varios minutos y cuando las tonalidades del cielo empiezan a tornarse algo más claras, escucho el despertador de Peeta en la habitación continua y cómo se levanta para apagarlo. Se oye la ducha y luego se toma un par de minutos para arreglarse. Sus pasos desde su habitación se detienen justo afuera de mi puerta por unos instantes. Siento la esperanza crecer en mí, pero se derrumba cuando renueva su paso bajando por las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta de la casa. Me duele que ni siquiera se haya dado el tiempo de venir a despedirse. Lo cual es estúpido. Ni yo misma sé si lo terminaría echando a patadas.

Comprendo que quiere darme mi espacio después de nuestra discusión. Parte de mi me pide a gritos que corra tras de él pero contengo el impulso lo más que puedo. Cerca de las siete, termino por darme una ducha corta y arreglarme para hacer lo único que me saca se las cavilaciones; ir a cazar. Saco mi fiel arco y mis flechas del closet y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a mi preciado bosque.

Paso casi todo el tiempo ahí. Recolectando algunos frutos que son lo que término comiendo para el desayuno y almuerzo. Considero que mi desquite emocional fue algo exagerado cuando tengo cerca de ocho conejos, en mi bolsa. Por lo general no cazo más de los necesarios. Que serían dos o tres animales.

Camino a casa, le doy cuatro a Sae, sin necesitar nada a cambio. Ignoro completamente sus preguntas preocupadas por saber que me pasa y simplemente me retiro y vago por el pueblo algunos momentos.

Apenas soy consciente de que mis pasos me encaminan a la panadería hasta que me encuentro parada justo al frente de ésta. Supongo que mi subconsciente hizo lo suyo en medio de mi letargo. Mantengo una estúpida discusión interna, pero termino aceptando que quiero ver a Peeta.

Casi completo los escalones de la entrada cuando siento mi corazón detenerse. Como esperaba, Peeta está ahí. Lo que sobrepasa mi entendimiento, es el hecho que se encuentre abrazando cariñosamente a una chica. Una chica que no soy yo. Reconozco inmediatamente ese cabello rubio y ondulado que cae por su espalda. Es una de las chicas de la fiesta.

Ninguno alcanza a notar mi presencia, por lo que salgo disparada camino a la aldea de los vencedores.

Siento el fuerte vacío que se forma en mi pecho mientras corro. Mi respiración de pronto se empieza a cortar. Me veo obligada a ralentizar el paso por la falta de aire. Quizás encontró en ella algo que no puedo darle yo. Aun ni siquiera termino de comprender por completo mis sentimientos por el panadero. Ella puede que le haya dado la seguridad que quizás yo jamás le daré: un amor correspondido.

_¡Es solo un abrazo!_ Es el gesto más normal del mundo. No los vi besarse o en algo más íntimo. No puedo entender mi reacción. No soy consciente de las lágrimas hasta que el camino frente a mí se torna borroso. Soy un torbellino de emociones sin poder entender ninguna. La rabia de que me haya traicionado. Aunque no hay nada claro entre nosotros que deba traicionar. El odio hacia esa chica que ni siquiera conozco por arrebatarme algo que ni siquiera poseo. El vacío, la pena, abandono. Debería ser capaz de sentir alegría por él si por fin le han correspondido. Pero no alcanzo a experimentarla ni siquiera por obligación.

Abro desesperada la puerta de la casa que no es mía.

-¡Haymitch! – el grito se me corta a la mitad.

No lo veo por ninguna parte. Lanzo mi bolso sobre la mesa y corro por la casa buscándolo, abro las puertas de las habitaciones, golpeo los baños mientras varios intentos del nombre de mi ex – mentor salen de mi boca. Pero el interior está completamente vacío.

-¡Haymitch! – vuelvo a gritar.

Me encuentro bajando las escaleras cuando lo veo al fin aparecer por la puerta trasera. Al parecer estaba viendo sus gansos.

Hago caso omiso a su rostro lleno de confusión y me abalanzo sobre él rodeando su cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunta angustiado – ¿Le pasó algo a Peeta? ¿Tuvo otro episodio?

Niego con la cabeza en su hombro.

Me toma de los hombros para alejarme y poder observar mi rostro deformado por el llanto. – Te ves horrible… - comenta con un rostro compasivo y vuelve a rodearme con sus brazos.

Estoy demasiado alterada para poder responder cualquier pregunta ahora. Acaricia mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme mientras desparramos mis sollozos en su camisa.

No soy consciente de cuánto tiempo me quedo ahí; para cuando por fin puedo calmarme un poco, me sienta en una silla cercana a la mesa y, después de unos minutos, me alcanza una taza con leche caliente.

-¿Leche? – pregunto sorprendida.

-Te ayudará a calmar un poco los nervios…

Tomo un sorbo y reconozco que está con algo de miel. La leche calma un poco el dolor de mi garganta, por lo que empiezo a tomarla a pequeños sorbos.

-Es raro que tengas otra cosa que no sea alcohol…

Se sienta al otro lado de la mesa frente a mí y me mira alzando una de sus cejas. Me doy cuenta que mi comentario es completamente ignorado. Está claro que va a ir directo al grano.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué demonios llegaste así? – se sirve un vaso de su típico licor traslucido.

Me cuesta tragar el ultimo sorbo que tomé de la taza y la dejo reposar sobre la mesa. No alcanzo a meditar las palabras que se escapan de mi boca.

-Vi a Peeta con otra chica…

Haymitch abre los ojos incrédulo - ¿Qué? – Lanza una sonora carcajada – eso es imposible, preciosa.

Me sonrojo al reconocer que suena estúpido, pero fue claro lo que vi. Me quedo callada hasta que deja por fin de reírse.

-¡Lo vi Haymitch!

-¿Que estaba haciendo? – odio de inmediato su ridícula sonrisa torcida.

-La abrazaba… - me siento asqueada al recordarlo.

-¿Solo eso? – notoriamente está conteniendo otra carcajada. Me hace sentir tan ridícula contándole estas cosas.

-¡Sí! – casi grito.

-¿No crees que es un poco exagerada tu reacción para sólo haber visto que la abrazara?

Sé que tiene razón, pero no alcanzo a comprender ni yo misma por qué me siento así.

-¿Sabes quién es la chica? – me pregunta.

-No por nombre…

-¿Cómo era?

-Pelo ondulado y rubio… estaba en la fiesta.

Lanza una fuerte carcajada nuevamente. Me sonrojo de sobremanera conteniendo mi rabia.

-¡Es Clarisse! – grita aún más burlesco que antes.

¡Ah! Así que él la conoce.

-¿Quién demonios es ella? – trato de sonar tranquila, pero termino sonando más agresiva de lo que esperaba.

-Es una de sus ayudantes en la panadería…

-¿Por qué la abrazaría?

-¿Cómo voy a saber a eso?

Guardo silencio. Así que es su ayudante en la panadería, la ve todos los días cuando se levanta en la mañana. Siento como mi ira se va acumulando en mis sienes; imaginándome situaciones de ella recibiéndolo felizmente apenas llega a la panadería, amasando juntos, hablándose con cariño. Haymitch se me queda mirando atento a las transformaciones de mi rostro. De pronto hace un comentario que me deja completamente perpleja.

-Es la prometida de Thom… - me dice divertido al ver mi notorio cambio de expresión. Ni siquiera sabía que el antiguo amigo de Gale había vuelto al Distrito después de la guerra. No recuerdo ni siquiera si se apareció en la fiesta la semana pasada.

-Sabes la innata habilidad de Peeta para tratar a la gente. Seguramente estaba nerviosa o algo así…

Eso me suena ridículamente coherente. Me basta con recordar toda la gente que se acercó a saludarlo el día de la fiesta. Me siento demasiado estúpida en este momento. La tormenta de emociones se desvanece completamente. ¿Cómo demonios puedo ser tan idiota? Me dejé llevar por lo que vi, sin siquiera analizar la situación o esperar preguntarle más tarde.

-¿Por qué jamás me conto de eso?

Haymitch se encoge de hombros - ¿Acaso le has preguntado siquiera?

Lo miro pasmada y termino por bajar mi mirada avergonzada. Sigo sin tener idea de la nueva vida de Peeta en el Distrito.

-Te dije que pusieras de tu parte, preciosa. – me regaña y sé, a regañadientes, que tiene razón - Así te evitarías este tipo de escenas.

-Trato de hacerlo, Haymitch… - vuelvo a angustiarme - pero después de su episodio apenas me deja acercarme a él.

Se queda serio de repente. Quizás comprendiendo un poco mi situación.

-Hemos estado discutiendo todos estos días… - termino por confesar con un hilo de voz – lo vi con esa chica y pensé… - ¿Qué demonios pensé? Pensé demasiadas cosas como para concentrarlas en una sola palabra. Se corta mi oración sin saber cómo terminarla.

-Katniss… Peeta sería incapaz de dejarte. – gana mi atención y de paso responde a mi pregunta. Que me llame por mi nombre le da un toque más serio a su comentario. En definitiva eso fue lo que pasó por mi cabeza cuando lo vi en los brazos de la rubia.

Sé, en lo más profundo de mí, que tiene razón. Peeta jamás me abandonaría. Pudo haber iniciado una vida completamente nueva en otro Distrito, como lo hicieron mi madre y Gale; pero regresó al 12 donde ya no está su familia esperándolo, donde los recuerdos de su perdida están en cada rincón. Volvió para seguir siendo parte de mi vida. No le encuentro otra explicación. Me ha cuidado y protegido desde hace meses, incluso de sí mismo.

Comprendo las carcajadas de Haymitch, mi comportamiento fue ridículo. Me siento una completa estúpida por haberme dejado dominar por mis emociones. Casi siento ganas de disculparme con la chica, por haberla odiado tanto sin tener motivo alguno.

Pasan un par de minutos en silencio donde me decido a terminar mi leche. No sabe tan bien cuando ya está fría; pero me resigno a saborearla hasta que me la acabo. Haymitch se queda observándome mientras termina de tomar su vaso frente a él. Me sorprende que esté sobrio y que se tome ese vaso a pequeños tragos. Seguramente es uno de los últimos que le quedan antes de que vuelva el próximo tren.

Me guía en una conversación sin mucho sentido. Sé que es para distraerme de mis pensamientos. Terminamos hablando cosas de poca relevancia, como el estado de sus gansos o del clima

Después de otro par de minutos, ambos volteamos a ver la puerta cuando se abre de golpe y se ve a Peeta gritando el nombre de Haymitch completamente angustiado. Recién me doy cuenta de la oscuridad que hay afuera. Pasé más tiempo aquí del que esperaba.

-¡Haymitch! – repite nuevamente. Se queda callado con los ojos abiertos cuando nos ve sentados en la mesa.

-¡Ah no! ¡Suficiente sesión por hoy! – gruñe mi ex – mentor.

Veo sorprendida cuando Haymitch se pone de pie y se me acerca pasándome mi bolsa de caza. Me levanta de mi silla tomándome de un brazo y prácticamente me lanza sobre Peeta. Él me recibe sosteniendo mis hombros cuando choco con su pecho.

-¡Sana y salva¡ Supongo que era lo que buscabas…– le ladra a Peeta que está tan perplejo como yo. Él le asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Bien! Ya no son unos críos para estar diciéndoles todo – nos empieza a empujar hacia afuera – ¡Ya pueden arreglárselas ustedes mismos! – Hace un gesto de despedida con la mano y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Nos quedamos parpadeándole un par de veces al trozo de madera frente a nosotros. Peeta no me ha soltado de los hombros cuando por fin nuestras miradas se encuentran. Me siento ridículamente aturdida y avergonzada. No se me ocurre nada que decirle. Peeta lanza un suspiro cansado y se aleja de mí tomándome de la mano para guiarme.

-Vamos a casa.

Me dejo guiar por su cálida mano.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Sé que no ha tenido mucha acción la parejita. Pero aún tengo muchas ideas para esta historia (levantamiento reiterado de cejas)_

_Espero hayan disfrutado el Capitulo y nos veremos en el próximo._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos y espero sus mensajes. _

_¡Hasta el próximo Capitulo! ;)_


	8. Preguntas

**Preguntas**

* * *

><p>Volvemos a casa en silencio. Me dejo arrastrar por su mano alrededor de la mía mientras caminamos el par de metros que separan la casa de Haymitch de la nuestra. No nos habíamos visto desde nuestra discusión, por lo que no se me ocurre nada para romper el silencio. Después de atravesar el umbral, Peeta suelta mi mano y se sienta en el mismo sillón donde ayer empezó todo, justo al frente de la chimenea ya encendida. Me adentro a la cocina para dejar mis presas en la nevera y, casi resignada, me siento en el sofá para poder mirarlo de frente.<p>

-Me asuste cuando no llegabas… - me confiesa apenas me termino de acomodar. No sé la hora con exactitud, pero asumo que pasan de las diez de la noche.

-Sólo fui a hablar con Haymitch…

-Lo noté cuando llegué allá… - se oye cansado y cortante.

No sé cómo romper el denso hielo que se está formando entre nosotros. Cada segundo que pasa lo siento más lejos de mí.

Suspira agotado y lleva una mano a su frente

-¿Sobre qué hablaron? – reconozco que no espera entrometerse, parece una pregunta para dejar de estar en silencio.

-De ti - Me apresuro a responder.

Sus ojos se fijan en mí, sorprendidos. Aleja su mano de su cara.

-¿De mí?

Afirmo con la cabeza analizando su reacción. Parece que recién nota la ligera hinchazón de mis ojos.

-Estuviste llo…

-No sé nada de la nueva vida que llevas en el Distrito – le lanzo cambiando el tema. No quiero llegar a tener que narrarle mi estúpida y patética reacción de hace un par de horas. Por lo menos, no de inmediato - Solo sé que sales de madrugada y regresas después de las 7.

Me mira en silencio por un par de segundos, comprendiendo mi intensión. Me sigue con el nuevo tema propuesto - ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo

Se me queda mirando con cautela, completamente extrañado

-¿Todo?

Vuelvo a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Jamás me cuentas nada… ni siquiera sé si has tenido un día bueno o malo en la panadería.

-No creí que te interesara…

-No me interesaba hasta ahora… me conformaba sólo con verte regresar – me apresuré a responder por lo que ambos terminamos sonrojados. Pero me sonríe aliviado.

Se acomoda apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y me mira con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Bien… Pregunta lo que quieras.

Es así como empieza un interminable interrogatorio, el cual me responde sin ninguna resistencia.

Le costó un par de meses poder llevar a cabo la reconstrucción de la panadería. El verla destruida y saber que su familia había muerto ahí mismo, era un shock demasiado fuerte. Thom y otros jóvenes se unieron a él para ayudarlo a volver a edificarla. También se dedicó a ayudar en la reconstrucción de otras casas del pueblo. Algunas no tenían arreglo alguno posible, por lo que se terminaron por demoler y construirlas de cero a base de madera.

Cuando la panadería por fin pudo ser funcional, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda. Cuatro jóvenes se anotaron para ser sus ayudantes: Arline, su hermana mayor Clarisse, Donzel y Renzo. Todos provenientes de otros Distritos. Les enseñó todo lo que pudo sobre panadería y ellos fueron unos grandes estudiantes que siempre querían aprender más.

Clarisse y su hermana viven con sus abuelos. No supieron más de sus padres después de la caída del Capitolio. Arline les llevaban refrescos y bocadillos mientras reconstruían las casas. Cuando supo que Peeta necesitaba gente para su panadería, se ofreció gustosa y llevó a su hermana con ella.

Me cuenta divertido que Thom lo fue a ver a la panadería un día y quedó embobado cuando vio a Clarisse, que tiene un año menos que nosotros. Los presentó y se enamoraron al pasar un par de meses.

-Se casarán a mitad del próximo año… - agrega.

Descubrió que Donzel, que tiene poco más de 14. Solo tiene a su madre y es el mayor de cinco hermanos. La casa en la que vivían era demasiado pequeña para todos. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando les ofreció que se cambiaran a su casa de vencedor, ya que era la única que quedaba medio vacía en este sector del pueblo y era demasiado grande para él solo. Pensaba ir a vivir con Haymitch, pero él le recomendó que se cambiara a vivir conmigo para ayudar a Sae. Nuestro ex – mentor le dio la garantía de que si yo entraba en razón y lo echaba a patadas, se fuera a vivir con él. Sin embargo, no pasó. Su mayor temor era llegar a tener uno de sus episodios teniéndome a pocos metros de distancia, pero aprendió a controlarlos por lo menos por el día.

Renzo es el mayor de todos, con 24 años. Perdió a su esposa en la guerra; es padre soltero de una pequeña de 2 años y cuida a un niño de 4 que había perdido a su familia y decidió adoptarlo. A veces los lleva al trabajo, cuando no tiene con quien dejarlos. También trabajaba en la panadería de su Distrito, por lo que ambos intercambiaban técnicas y enriquecen sus conocimientos con la masa.

Me encuentro fascinada escuchando sus respuestas a cada una de mis preguntas y anoto mentalmente los detalles.

Termino confesándole que lo vi abrazar a Clarisse cuando pasé por la panadería y fue la razón por que me fui corriendo a la casa de Haymitch. Me mira con una expresión llena de extrañeza.

-Ella estaba apenada porque Thom aún no regresa de su viaje al Capitolio. Está construyendo una casa para ambos y se fue hace unos días para comprar un par de materiales.

Suena muy coherente; una chica enamorada que extraña a su novio. Pero me cuesta trabajo entender si realmente era necesario acudir a Peeta ¿Qué no hay más jóvenes que la ayuden a consolarse? Me trato de explicar a mí misma que se conocen hace meses por trabajar en la panadería y que seguramente ella y Peeta se han hecho muy buenos amigos.

Se me queda mirando. Desconozco mi expresión en este momento, pero parece divertirle.

-No estas celosa… ¿o sí?

¿Celos? Puede que el hormigueo en mi pecho sea simplemente eso. Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Gale _"Pones la expresión de cacería a cada chica que se acerque a Peeta". _Me pregunto si esa era la cara que tenía recién.

Me sonrojo y me abrazo a mis rodillas – Un poco… - le confieso. Después de todo lo de hoy, no me queda opción más que darle la razón a Gale, aunque quizás él jamás llegue a enterarse que lo hice.

Sonríe abiertamente y niega con la cabeza. Como si fuera imposible para él imaginarse siquiera pensar en otra chica.

De pronto un recuerdo me hace sonrojarme un poco más. A pesar de lo vergonzoso que pueda llegar a ser, quiero saber cómo pasó. Me mira extrañado cuando nota mi rubor aumentar.

-Recordé hace poco que limpiabas mis heridas infectadas. – Sus ojos se abren mientras su rostro se sonroja casi por completo.

Traga saliva.

-No creí que recordaras eso…

-No del todo… un par de imágenes en donde limpias mis heridas. – también siento mi rostro arder. - ¿Cómo pasó?

Me mira con cautela y me quedo sosteniendo su mirada esperando escuchar la historia. Pasa una mano por su cabello, lanzando un soplido y vuelve a mirarme.

-Fue unos tres o cuatro meses después de que volví al 12… - comienza a narrar – Sae entró a mi casa asustada por que no le dejabas sanar tus heridas. Como Haymitch estaba ebrio, para variar, y aún no llegaba la nueva sanadora, le pidió ayuda a un par de chicas del pueblo; pero ni entre las tres pudieron mantenerte quieta. Hasta ese momento no me había atrevido a venir a verte desde que plante las rosas. Creí que me odiabas lo suficiente para no verme jamás en tu vida.

-Jamás te he odiado… - agrego.

-Lo sé… - titubea un poco – ahora lo sé…

Hace una pequeña pausa, removiéndose incomodo en el sillón antes de continuar.

-Cuando llegué, estabas sentada en tu cama con ropa interior. Tan delgada que se podían ver un poco tus huesos bajo la piel. Las otras dos chicas estaban tratando de tranquilizarte pero les gritabas que se alejaran de ti; que no se atrevieran a tocarte. Me estaba preparando para que a mí me gritaras lo mismo, era una pérdida de tiempo que Sae me hubiese llamado a mí… pero cuando ella te dijo que yo me encontraba en la habitación, te me quedaste mirando por un momento muy largo…

Me impacienta la pausa que hace para aclarar su garganta.

-¿Qué paso después? – le apresuro.

-Te pusiste a llorar... te veías tan indefensa. Me senté a tu lado en la cama y casi de inmediato me abrazaste. Estaba sorprendido de descubrir que no me odiabas. Te devolví el abrazo con cuidado, algunas de tus heridas permanecían abiertas por la infección. Me pedías que no me alejara de ti, que me quedara a tu lado. Yo solo atinaba a responder…

-"Siempre"… - le interrumpo.

Se detiene sorprendido al oírme, luego me sonríe con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas.

-Siempre…- repite.

Me quedo esperando a que continúe con su relato. Me acomodo cargándome más en el respaldo del sofá y hago que mis piernas dobladas giren un poco hacia un costado.

-Fui el único a quien le permitiste limpiar tus heridas. Me dediqué a venir a verte cada tarde para hacerte las limpiezas y ayudar a Sae a convencerte de que comieras.

Le sonrío satisfecha con la historia. Hay muchas cosas de las que sólo tengo imágenes; especialmente en los primeros meses de que regresé al 12. Solo Haymitch, Sae y su nieta en un principio. Luego es una secuencia donde en la mayoría está el chico rubio frente a mí, pero hay suficiente tiempo para poder ponerme al día.

Doy ligeros golpecitos al mi lado en el sofá, indicándole que se siente.

Me mira por un par de segundos, pero finalmente se levanta del sillón y se sienta de costado a mi lado.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? – cuestiona sonriéndome.

Miro hacia el frente buscando alguna idea. Llevo una mano a mi mentón y veo un punto fijo en la pared. Él me mira divertido por mi gesto y espera pacientemente a que le pregunte alguna cosa.

De pronto en mi mente se materializa una duda. Me vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos y no puedo evitar el rubor que se vuelve a alojar en mis mejillas. No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Su sonrisa desaparece y automáticamente sus ojos bajan hasta mi boca. Son infinitos los segundos en que me quedo esperando su respuesta. Me descubro arrodillándome a su lado y espero con creciente impaciencia a que se decida. Su mirada se turna entre mis ojos y mis labios, a medida que empiezo a acercarme lentamente. Mi mirada hace lo mismo. En definitiva, la paciencia jamás será mi fuerte.

-Katniss… - siento su aliento chocando con el mío.

Abro la boca para llamar su nombre, pero sorpresivamente lleva una de sus fuertes manos a mi rostro, enmarcando mi oreja con el pulgar y el índice, y me acerca a él sellando mis labios con los suyos.

Mis ojos se cierran entregándome al contacto, mis manos automáticamente se posan en sus fuertes brazos mientras él baja su mano acariciando mi cuello. Me descubro desesperada reclamando su boca, intensificando el beso a cada segundo. Apenas soy consciente de que voy recostándolo lentamente en el sofá, recargándome sobre él.

Lleva una de sus manos a mi espalda a la altura de la cintura. Ante los movimientos, mi chaqueta se ha levantado levemente y siento, sin ser su intención, el roce de sus manos en la piel desnuda de mi espalda mientras me presiona contra él. Recuerdo ese toque. Los escalofríos se trasforman en pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que me recorren entera.

Llega el momento en que me alejo un par de centímetros por la necesidad de respirar. Sus ojos se fusionan con los míos. Tienen un brillo que jamás había visto. Su respiración es errática y choca contra mi boca.

Aprovecha esa ligera distracción e introduce su lengua en mi boca. Abro los ojos de par en par por unos momentos. Nunca me había besado así. Me siento estremecer sintiendo cómo explora mi interior mientras vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando consigo seguirle el ritmo, le correspondo aventurando mi lengua a iniciar una lucha contra la suya; sintiendo su sabor que me embriaga como nunca antes.

Siento la agonía de mi corazón que bombea violentamente la sangre hirviendo a través de mis venas. Nunca había sentido esto. Nuestros primeros contactos no son nada en comparación a la desesperación que siento ahora. No me doy cuenta que mis dedos se han introducido bajo su remera, hasta que siento, en la palma de mis manos, las curvaturas que forman sus músculos de su abdomen. Sus manos van perdiendo timidez y se introducen bajo mi blusa y acaricia reiteradamente la piel de mi espalda. Me siento enloquecer con las sensaciones que me causan. Las mías hacen lo suyo bajo su remera, acaricio su abdomen, delineo su cintura, su pecho. Me deleito con la firmeza y suavidad de su piel, adornada con un par de cicatrices. Me descubro perdiendo el control de mis sentidos con rapidez. Me siento más osada, sus toques en mi piel están lejos de dejarme satisfecha. Quiero verlo a él, quiero sentirlo. Mis manos adquieren consciencia propia; se aferran al extremo de su remera y empiezan a levantarla de una forma casi violenta. Apenas descubro su firme abdomen, cuando una de sus manos se posan sobre las mías deteniéndome y vuelve a cubrirse con la estorbosa tela.

Repentinamente toma mis brazos y nos vuelve a sentar a ambos en el sofá. Siento su respiración agitada contra la mía apenas nuestros labios hinchados se separan.

-Debemos parar… - susurra entre quejidos.

-¿Parar? – no controlo mi tono desaprobatorio.

No quiero hacerlo, es lo más cercano a mí que lo he podido sentir estos últimos días; aunque me descubro hambrienta por sentirlo aún más cerca. Me vuelvo a acercar a él reclamando su boca. Gruñe ligeramente, quizás peleando consigo mismo, ya que sé que gran parte de él no quiere detenerse. Pero toma mis brazos con suavidad y me aleja nuevamente.

-No quiero parar, Peeta… - me descubro rogando apenas sus labios abandonan los míos.

Me mira a los ojos analizando mis palabras. Siento su pulso en mi mano que toma su muñeca, está tan agitado como el mío. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, pero el arma que quiere asesinarme está lejos de aquí, lo que veo en sus ojos es algo solamente mío, solamente dedicado para mí.

Me sonríe tímidamente y posa su frente sobre la mía. Toma una de mis manos y la besa en los nudillos.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo ahora…no hay que apresurarse.

Sé que tiene razón, ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra. Pero no puedo a negarme a mí misma lo frustrante que me parece la idea.

Lanzo un suspiro resignándome.

Nos toma un poco de tiempo el devolver nuestro pulso y respiración a la normalidad. Cuando por fin decido que puedo acercarme a él, sin querer lanzarme encima, me apoyo en su regazo mientras él acaricia mi cabello.

Me acurruco en su pecho disfrutando de su aroma por unos minutos. Sé que pronto llegará el momento en que me diga que ya es hora de ir a dormir para luego abandonarme apenas me duerma. Siento el vacío de mi pecho crecer sin necesidad de estar en esa situación.

Peeta me rodea con sus brazos y encadena sus manos a un costado de mi hombro, luego esconde su rostro en mi cabello mientras nos quedamos resguardados en el silencio.

Luego de un par de minutos; que, a mi parecer, sólo fueron segundos. Peeta nos guía a mi habitación y me recuesto en mi refugio personal. Tenía el plan de resistirme a dormir para mantenerlo a mi lado por más tiempo; pero después de los acontecimientos de hoy, me encuentro más agotada de lo que pensaba. No demoro mucho en dormirme, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en mi oído y el rítmico sube y baja de su pecho.

Desconozco la hora que es cuando vuelvo a despertarme. No me sorprende descubrir que Peeta ya no está a mi lado, aunque siento el peso de la desilución en mi interior. Veo el reloj de la mesita. Son apenas las 4:30 de la mañana. Aún falta mucho tiempo como para empezar con las actividades del día. Doy un fuerte suspiro y me quedo recostada mirando el techo. Como si ahí estuviese un secreto mágico que me ayude a poder dormir sin Peeta.

Me aburro rápidamente de ver hacia arriba y me doy un buen par de vueltas, me levanto y camino en círculos por la habitación y el baño, sin saber qué hacer. Vuelvo a lanzarme boca arriba en mi cama sin un atisbo siquiera de volver a dormirme. ¿Por qué Peeta no está aquí? A pesar de que la respuesta la tengo más que clara, no termino de aceptarla.

Empiezo a recordar los besos después de mi interrogatorio. Fueron completamente nuevos para ambos; su lengua en una guerra con la mía, tanto sus manos como las mías pérdidas bajo la ropa del otro, querer quitarle su remera. Detengo en seco mis pensamientos, abriendo los ojos y siento mis mejillas arder cuando recién entro en razón de qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo a Peeta al querer continuar. ¿Realmente quería seguir? No tengo la ingenuidad para no saber qué era lo que seguiría después de ese tipo de caricias.

Él lo tuvo claro en el momento que me detuvo. _"No hay que apresurarse" _dijo_. _En ese momento creí entenderle claramente, pero recién ahora soy consciente de a qué se refería. Cubro mi rostro con mis manos, avergonzada. Las imágenes y las sensaciones que envolvieron mi cuerpo en ese momento, casi las puedo sentir ahora. Mi mente se había dormido completamente, dejando que mis impulsos y mi necesidad de él me dominaran por completo.

Me hago un ovillo tratando de sacar esas imágenes de mi mente pero sólo consigo llamarlas aún más. Incluso me nacen algunas imaginarias de cómo hubiese seguido los acontecimientos si él no me hubiese detenido. Mi corazón se acelera rápidamente. Sacudo la cabeza y doy reiteradas vueltas en la cama sosteniendo mi cabeza para tratar de alejar la cascada de imágenes.

¿Cómo demonios pasó esto? Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que llegaría el día en que sintiera ese tipo de atracción por alguien. Los consejos de mi madre y de Effie, fueron simples monólogos en su momento, casi apenas me di la disposición de escucharlas con atención. Ahora, inconscientemente, me encuentro tratando de hacer memoria de sus palabras.

Noto que el cielo comenzó a aclararse cuando siento el despertador de Peeta. Me vuelvo a recostar rápidamente sintiendo mi corazón en mi garganta y un fuerte nudo en mi estómago. Para cuando se abre la puerta me hago la dormida. Mi nerviosismo crece cuando siento los pasos acercarse a mi cama y detenerse justo al lado. Se queda parado por un par de segundos que me parecen infinitos.

-Sabes que actúas horrible ¿Verdad? – siento su peso en la orilla del colchón y aleja un par de mechones de mi rostro.

Cuando su mano rosa mis mejillas me doy cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Me siento estúpida al reconocer que nadie podría dormir así: ojos firmemente apretados y el cuerpo completamente tenso. A menos que estuviese teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla, pero la idea me llega ridículamente tarde.

Abro los ojos y lo veo sentado justo a mi lado. Levanto la vista hacia su rostro.

-Cállate… - atino a decir, derrotada.

Siendo un cosquilleo cuando veo su hermosa sonrisa divertida.

-¿Te sientes bien? – la palma de su mano toca mi rostro en la frente y luego en mis mejillas – Pareces tener fiebre…

Me confirma uno de mis temores, estoy completamente sonrojada.

-Estoy bien… - tartamudeo y me incorporo cargando mi peso hacia atrás en mis manos, sentándome para quedar casi a su altura.

Me mira extrañado por un par de segundos, quizás tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

Levanta una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y acaricia mi mejilla por unos segundos. Mi cuerpo entero parece reaccionar tan solo con ese ligero toque. Un escalofrío me recorre por completo, un sutil cosquilleo se anida en mi estómago y mi corazón se alborota de inmediato. ¿Cómo puede causarme tantas sensaciones con un gesto tan simple? Se inclina un poco hacia mí y me da un suave y pausado beso en los labios. Mis reacciones, recién descritas, se magnifican en mi interior. Apenas controlo el suspiro cuando sus labios vuelven a alejarse.

-Te veré más tarde… - me susurra en los labios.

Empiezo a abrir los ojos lentamente, encontrándome con los suyos; tan hermosos y brillantes; luego mi mirada baja hasta sus labios entreabiertos.

De pronto no quiero que se vaya. Elimino por completo la pequeña distancia que había hecho entre nosotros y exijo su boca, llevando una de mis manos hasta su pecho. Sonrío en sus labios al darme cuenta que su corazón también late con fuerza. Me hace sentir más tranquila de que él comparte las mimas sensaciones que yo.

Me alejo levemente y vuelvo a verlo a los ojos. Reconozco de inmediato que desea tanto quedarse como lo deseo yo. Sus ojos se posan en mis labios, hambrientos.

-Llegarás tarde… - apenas alcanzo a terminar la oración, cuando toma mi nuca y me hace prisionera de un nuevo y apasionado beso. Esta vez soy yo la que aventura mi lengua al interior de su boca y empieza a corresponderme con rapidez. Las exquisitas sensaciones se apoderan de mí casi por completo y me aferro al cuello de su camisa desordenándolo por completo. Su cabello queda alborotado cuando mis dedos se aferran atrás de su cabeza para no dejar que se aleje.

Siento sus quejidos a coro con los míos cuando por fin consigue alejarse, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Llegaré tarde… - ambos reímos tímidamente.

Decido declinar mi impulso y dejar que se marche a regañadientes. Como vamos, seguramente no permitiré que se vaya durante todo el día. Me da un último y suave beso antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a arreglarse la camisa.

-Te veré más tarde… - le comento y él me responde un una sonrisa torcida antes de atravesar la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Bueno, bueno. Vamos haciendo el camino paso a pasito jojo._

_Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. No me demoré en volver a actualizar porque lo tenía un tantito más avanzado._

_Les agradezco de corazón sus mensajes. Así da gusto actualizar más seguido :)_

_Un abrazo a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo ;)_


	9. Reconociéndonos

**Reconociéndonos**

* * *

><p>Una mañana me encuentro dando vueltas por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Tenemos suficiente carne en la nevera como para la semana, por lo que no se me hace necesario ir a cazar. De puro aburrimiento, me pongo a hacer algo de aseo; pero al pasar de unos minutos vuelvo a quedar sin tener nada que hacer. Luego del almuerzo me dedico a regar los rosales a los costados de la casa y dejo la regadera a un lado satisfecha con mi trabajo. Miro hacia la casa de Haymitch y me doy cuenta que no hay movimiento alguno. Seguramente debe estar terminando su cargamento de licor que llegó hace unos días.<p>

Me decido finalmente a ir a pasear al pueblo y voy a visitar a Sae para ver si necesita ayuda con algo. Termino asistiéndola en algunas cosas, pero rápidamente terminamos entre las dos. Al verme desocupada nuevamente, cerca de las 2 de la tarde, me decido a ir a ver a Peeta.

Es la primera vez que entro a la panadería. Hay un hombre que me atiende en el mostrador. Me sonríe y me reconoce de inmediato, aunque sea la primera vez que lo veo. Se presenta como Renzo; su cabello marrón, su piel oscura y ojos verdes, inevitablemente me hacen relacionarlo con Cinna.

Repaso las respuestas de Peeta de hace unos días y recuerdo que es el mayor de todos.

-Peeta está en la estación de trenes. - me anuncia sin tener necesidad de preguntarle - acaba de llegar un cargamento para la panadería.

Le sonrío y me distraído viendo el mostrador. Distintos tipos de panes, magdalenas y pasteles cortados por trozos se dejan ver, deliciosos. Hay uno que me llama notoriamente la atención. Renzo se agacha y me acerca un trozo, reconociendo al instante el pastel de chocolate y bayas en el que había fijado mi mirada.

-¿Cuánto es?

Él se ríe y me mira meneando la cabeza.

-No creo que a mi jefe le moleste que le haya dado un pedazo de pastel.

Le parpadeo un par de veces, es raro que alguien me trate con tanta cortesía. Al fin y al cabo tiene razón, a Peeta no le molestaría. Resulta algo extraño escuchar que alguien lo trate de "jefe". Para mí, es mi chico del pan. Me siento en una silla cerca del mostrador y me facilita un cubierto para comenzar a disfrutar de mi botín. Nunca me he considerado sociable, pero se me hace fácil entablar conversación con él. Me cuenta de sus hijos que lo mantienen ocupado durante todo el día y agradece que Peeta les permita juguetear por la panadería cuando no puede conseguir alguien que los cuide. He de admitir que el joven hombre me resulta agradable.

-Ellos lo adoran – comenta. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Le asiento llevando un trozo de tarta a la boca.

-¿Ustedes piensan tener niños?

Apenas termina la pregunta, me atoro bruscamente con el pastel. Quedando en notoria evidencia. Casi siento arcadas que trato inútilmente de disimular.

Renzo no puede evitar su risa mientras me alcanza un vaso de jugo.

-No quise importunarla, lo siento – dice cortes, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Al pasar de unos minutos, una joven sale por una puerta detrás del mostrador, por la parte de la cocina; cubierta de harina y con una malla cubriendo su cabello. Lleva una plancha de latón con un par de panes que deja en un gran canasto. Se lleva su antebrazo a la frente, le comenta algo técnico a Renzo, que no entiendo en lo absoluto, y luego él hace un gesto con el mentón apuntándome. Inmediatamente ella posa sus ojos miel sobre mí. La reconozco de mi anterior lista de gente que no me agrada; es la hermana de Clarisse. Creo. Me hace un gesto inclinando la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿La señora de Peeta? – le cuestiona a Renzo, quien asiente amablemente.

¿Señora? Detengo mi mano a medio camino de llevarme el vaso de jugo a la boca. ¿Me dijo señora? Trato de hacer memoria si, en mis archivos de imágenes mentales, encuentro alguna en que me haya casado. Aunque para mi sorpresa, la idea no me parece para nada descabellada.

Se me queda mirando un par de segundos, viéndome de pies a cabeza. Reconozco que me ha dicho algo que no alcancé a escuchar por mis cavilaciones.

-Te recuerdo de la fiesta – Me habla algo cortante, como si no le agradara en lo más mínimo mi presencia. Le levanto una ceja. No puedo negar que su actitud me causa el efecto completamente contrario al que me provocó Renzo

-Arline, debes tratarla con más respeto… prácticamente es nuestra jefa. – Cada vez quedo más perpleja ante sus comentarios.

-¡Peeta no es mi jefe! – corrige ella, volviendo a entrar a la cocina – ¡es mi amigo!

Luego de que lanza la puerta, que hubiese dado un portazo su no fuese giratoria. Renzo me vuelve a mirar. -Debe perdonarla –habla en un tono suave. - aún es una chiquilla… apenas tiene 14 años. Aunque se vea más alta para su edad.

Me quedo parpadeándole un par de veces esperando más explicación. Pero de la nada la tienda empieza a atiborrarse de gente para comprar. Renzo los atiende cortésmente, casi reconozco algunos gestos de Peeta, seguramente se ha ido mimetizando un poco con él.

Renzo me hace una seña para que me siente junto a él al otro lado del mostrador. A veces, Arline sale de la cocina cargando más panes y me mira de reojo con notoria desaprobación. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Siento la voz de Peeta al interior de la cocina, seguramente habrá entrado por la puerta trasera para entrar el cargamento del tren. Agudizo mi oído.

-Donzel, no se trata de que dejes de trabajar… - le oigo decir.

-Es una excusa para despedirme, Peeta. – contesta la voz del chico.

-No está diciendo eso… - habla otra chica, supongo que se debe tratar de Clarisse. – Pero Peeta tiene razón, deberías volver a la escuela

-Peeta, necesito este empleo… mi madre apenas puede con cuidar al resto de mis hermanos.

-A tu madre le está yendo mejor con su negocio de costurera.

-Tú dejaste de ir después de la cosecha hace un par de años. Tenías casi mi edad.

-¡16! – le corrige la voz de Arline.

-Tú también deberías volver a la escuela… - agrega la voz de su hermana mayor quien recibe un gruñido como respuesta.

Escucho la sonrisa de Peeta.

-No se trata de despedirlos – ahora habla en plural – Ya no enseñan sólo sobre carbón acá en el Distrito. Algunas cosas son muy interesantes y les puede servir en un futuro. Vi, hace unos días, que enseñan cosas básicas de ingeniería y medicina.

Tanto Donzel, como Arline empiezan a recriminarle. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta y veo al chico de cabello marrón oscuro y a la chica cubierta de harina, que están alegándole con distintos argumentos. Renzo se une a mí, al borde del marco, después de que se va el último cliente.

Peeta tiene una de sus manos en su rostro y restriega sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Bien! ¡Ustedes me obligaron!

Toma a ambos con sus brazos, rodeándolos por el cuello a cada uno y los obliga a inclinarse para quedar con sus cabezas a cada costado de sus costillas. Los mira desde arriba y ellos están imposibilitados de moverse, por mucho que lo intenten.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – ambos tratan de zafarse pero sé, por experiencia propia, lo imposible que resulta liberarse de sus fuertes brazos. Clarisse lanza una fuerte carcajada y no puedo evitar reírme silenciosamente al igual que Renzo.

-¡Irán a la escuela a partir de la próxima semana! ¡Ambos ya están inscritos! – les recalca Peeta sin liberarlos – Trabajarán media jornada, si así lo desean, y, apenas tenga exámenes, los quiero a ambos estudiando de cabeza. Ya hablé con tu madre – le dice a Donzel - y tus abuelos – se dirige a Arline - ellos están de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Entendido?

Siguen forcejeando y alegando, alzando los brazos y dando empujones en la espalda de Peeta, pero es poco lo que pueden hacer. Luego de unos minutos, Donzel se rinde, deja caer sus manos derrotado y se queda deteniendo su peso por donde Peeta lo sujeta. Arline forcejea un rato más, pero termina por hacer lo mismo que su compañero.

-¡Bien! – ladra Donzel mirando al suelo.

-¿Arline? – Peeta suena un poco amenazador, lo que me causa algo de gracia. Jamás ese chico rubio podría ser amenazante aunque lo intentara.

Ella se niega a ceder, por lo que Donzel empieza a darle empujones por la espalda de Peeta, ya que se niega a liberar a los dos a menos que ambos estén de acuerdo.

-Vamos Arline ¡No seas terca! – la alienta su hermana.

Pasan un par de segundos pero finalmente la chica lanza un gruñido. - ¡Bien!

Peeta sonríe satisfecho y suelta a ambos que terminan cayendo al suelo. – Me agrada que lleguemos a un acuerdo… - golpetea sus manos como sacudiéndose tierra después de haber realizado un buen trabajo.

Arline se levanta con rapidez, antes que el chico, y le lanza un empujón a Peeta. Me imagino una mosca en contra de un ventanal. Ella es la que termina alejándose por la fuerza de su propio brazo mientras él no se mueve ni un milímetro. Peeta le sonríe y ella vuelve la mirada hacia uno de los hornos.

-Por cierto… - dice ella sacudiendo un poco su delantal lleno de harina – tu esposa está en la tienda.

La sonrisa de Peeta desaparece al instante. Justo antes de que volviera la mirada hacia la puerta, donde estamos Renzo y yo, ambos nos alejamos del marco con rapidez antes que nos descubra husmeando. Me vuelvo a sentar de inmediato en la silla en la que estaba y Renzo atiende a un cliente que parece haber entrado hace un par de minutos, porque mira al moreno con el ceño fruncido. Actuamos como si hubiésemos estado completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría en la cocina.

Peeta asoma su cabeza por la puerta y mira a Renzo quien le sonríe y sigue atendiendo al cliente, luego gira su mirada directamente hacia mí.

-¡Katniss! – su sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

Levanto una mano como saludo. Se me acerca rápidamente y se inclina para darme un dulce beso en los labios. Apenas tengo tiempo de decir palabra, cuando me toma de una de las manos y me adentra en la cocina donde están los demás chicos que me miran extrañados. Vuelvo a levantar mi mano en un torpe intento de saludo.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Donzel se aproxima a mí, entusiasmado, y toma una de mis manos – Eres mucho más linda de cerca. – comenta haciendo que me agache para besar mi mejilla. Inevitablemente me sonrojo un poco. El chico es un par de centímetros más bajo que yo y alcanzo a ver claramente sus ojos verde con tonos azulados. – ¡Un gusto conocerte! – casi grita.

Clarisse también se acerca a mí y me saluda de un abrazo – Lamento como te saludé en la fiesta. – se disculpa tomándome algo por sorpresa - No me sentía muy bien ese día, tenía algo de gripe. Es un agrado poder conocerte al fin. – Recuerdo su lánguido saludo después de que Peeta nos presentó. De paso me avergüenzo por haberla odiado sin ningún motivo hace unos días, por lo que considero que estamos a mano – Thom me ha hablado mucho de ti. – agrega sin perder su sonrisa.

El bufido de Arline corrobora que no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Me quedo observándola por unos instantes hasta que Peeta toma mi cintura y me voltea para ver a Renzo quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Supongo que ya conociste a Renzo… - agrega y asiento con la cabeza.

Rato después vuelvo a mi silla al lado de Renzo, mientras atiende y me termino de comer un tercer trozo de pastel. Están demasiado deliciosos. Miro fascinada como Peeta se desenvuelve con los demás chicos. Más que sus ayudantes, parecen sus hermanos menores. Les da órdenes e indicaciones y todos le obedecen sin chistar, bromean a ratos y luego siguen animadamente con sus respectivos trabajos. Los únicos momentos en que logro ver a Arline sonreír, es cuando Peeta se dirige a ella. Me deja curiosa por varios minutos y la observo analizándola. Puedo reconocer que en cierto sentido, por su carácter, se asemeja algo a mí ¿Será así como me habrá visto Haymitch en algún momento? Veo que es terca y cortante con su hermana y con Donzel. Sólo con Peeta, y algo con Renzo, parece desenvolverse bien.

Para cuando terminan su jornada y cierran la tienda, cerca de las 6. Se ponen a ordenar la cocina. Yo también hago mi aporte lavando algunos trastes y utensilios mientras los demás barren, limpian los hornos y terminan de organizar los ingredientes para la mañana siguiente. Todos se mueven como un gran equipo.

Para cuando nos despedimos de todos fuera de la tienda. Peeta toma mi mano y nos encaminamos a nuestra casa cargando un par de trozos de pasteles, que no alcancé a probar, y unos panes.

-Son muy agradables… - le comento a medio camino de llegar.

Peeta me mira con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegró mucho que fueras.

Parece un niño entusiasmado. Levanta mi mano hasta su boca y me besa el reverso.

-Arline… - estaba empezando a decir y Peeta menea la cabeza un poco.

-Ella es algo complicada… - comenta volviendo a entrelazar nuestros dedos – es algo terca y conflictiva. – Me mira alzando sus cejas - ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Me sonrojo y lo empujo un poco; teniendo el mismo resultado que tuvo ella cuando lo trató de empujar anteriormente.

Lanza una risa y me rodea el hombro con su brazo para alcanzar a besar mi cabello.

Luego me salta una duda mientras sigo caminando bajo su brazo. Alzo la vista hacia él cuando se me asoma la pregunta.

-¿Acaso nos casamos?

Peeta me mira levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Me sonrojo nuevamente.

-¿Te pedí matrimonio dormido?

Me sale una ridícula risa tímida.

-No que yo recuerde…

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Vuelvo a ver hacia el frente para ver por donde piso.

-Arline me trató varias veces de señora… cuando te dijo que estaba en la tienda, te dijo que "tu esposa" estaba ahí.

-Ah… - masculla volviendo a ganar mi atención, observo que sus mejillas toman un adorable tono rojizo - Me vieron en televisión cuando conté que nos habíamos casado con una ceremonia discreta y que estábamos esperando un bebé. La verdad no me molesté en dar más explicaciones, simplemente les dejé que lo creyeran.

-Ya veo… - por un extraño motivo, que aún no defino con claridad, la idea de que piensen que estamos casados me agrada. Se deja entender, sin dar explicaciones, que él es solo mío.

-¿Te molesta? – me pregunta con cautela.

-No… - me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia. No me atrevo a explicar lo que acaba de pasar por mi cabeza, por lo que seguimos caminando.

Caminamos por otro par de segundos. De pronto, noto la mirada de Peeta sobre mí. Volteo para verlo y descubro que me mira cauteloso.

-¿Quieres que te pida matrimonio? – me lanza dubitativo.

Detengo mis pasos en seco. Definitivamente no me esperaba eso. De "pensar" que estamos casados a "realmente" estarlo, me parece una diferencia de kilómetros, muchos kilómetros. Siento cómo mi sangre se acumula en mi rostro y soy completamente ajena a la expresión que tengo en la cara. Me atoro con mi propia respiración y dejo de inhalar de inmediato. Peeta me libera de su brazo y me toma por los hombros.

-¡No!… olvídalo… - se apresura a decir. Parece angustiado al descubrir mi reacción de pánico - No quería espantarte… yo solo... – Peeta Mellark sin palabras… eso es algo que pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de ver.

Trato de recuperar mi respiración normal, pero mis pulmones se niegan a inhala como corresponde. – ¿Me lo estás pidiendo ahora? – digo entrecortadamente.

-¡No! - dice con sobresalto, sonrojándose completamente - ¡Por supuesto que no! – Sube la voz, creo que entre nervioso y alarmado – Yo… - parece pensar un par de palabras pero las desecha sacudiendo su cabeza – Lo siento, Katniss…

Espera pacientemente mientras vuelvo a retoma el control sobre mi respiración. En realidad no se me ocurre nada coherente que pueda decir, ni siquiera para tratar de cambiar el tema.

-No quise asustarte… - termina por decirme en un tono cauteloso; aunque distingo un soplo de desilusión en su mirada. Quizás por mi reacción. – Olvídalo…

Siento un nudo en mi estómago cuando baja su mirada resignado. Quiero decirle algo, lo que sea para quitar esa expresión de su rostro, pero no se me ocurre nada. Pasan unos infinitos segundos y luego él toma mi mano y nos encamina a ambos a nuestra casa. Mis pasos siguen los suyos por mera inercia.

Ya estábamos a sólo unos metros de nuestra casa, cuando detengo mi caminar y Peeta se detiene unos pasos al frente debido al agarre de nuestras manos. Voltea a verme. Bajo mi cabeza esperando que no pueda ver el notorio sonrojo que guardo en mis mejillas.

Trato de hilar la idea, aunque no puedo evitar el tartamudeo de mi voz- ¿Lo harás algún día?

Me mira completamente sorprendido. Parece sentir el débil temblor de mi mano en la suya. Se acerca sin soltar su mano de la mía y con la que tiene libre me toma del mentón para obligarme a verle a los ojos.

-Obvio que sí… - dice con suavidad, parece que el caminar un rato más le devolvió la capacidad de hablar – Pero recién estamos empezando con esto… es demasiado pronto. – Da una adorable risa tímida – Me apresuré con preguntar de repente, lo siento.

Niego con la cabeza liberando su agarre de mi mentón. No es necesario que se disculpe. En realidad concuerdo con él completamente. Hace sólo un par de semanas que dejamos de ser sólo compañeros que comparten la misma casa, ni siquiera le hemos puesto algún nombre a nuestra "relación". Pienso que no puedo imaginarme un futuro sin que él sea parte de mi vida. Ni con otro hombre. Aún no sé definir mis sentimientos hacía él con claridad. Sé que no deseo estar con nadie más, sé que es con él con quien quiero compartir lo que me queda de vida; pero no es justo que lo tenga a mi lado sin corresponder del todo sus sentimientos. La mera idea de que pueda encontrar a una chica que le de lo que realmente se merece, me destroza por completo.

Me encuentro masticando esa angustiosa idea cuando sus labios se posan con suavidad sobre los míos. De inmediato mi mente queda en blanco y solo puedo concentrarme en el calor que se expande en mi pecho.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas – susurra en mi boca y vuelve a besarme ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? Aunque si esperaba distraerme, lo ha conseguido por completo. Aferro mis manos en su pecho, enredando mis dedos en la tela de su camisa mientras sus brazos me rodean y junta sus manos en mi espalda baja.

La puerta de nuestra casa de abre de golpe. Separamos nuestros labios, pero no nos alejamos. Ambos miramos extrañados en dirección a la casa. Haymitch se nos queda mirando por un par de segundos.

-¿Se tomarán mucho tiempo? – Pregunta levantando sus manos – ¡Tengo mucha hambre y no hay nada que comer aquí!

Pasan otro par de días que se transforman en una semana. Por fin encontré el modo perfecto para que Peeta no pudiese deshacerme de mí todas las noches. Las veces que me despierto y descubro el espacio vacío de mi cama, me levanto y camino en puntitas de pies hasta su habitación para recostarme junto a él. Cuando lo he pillado dormido, me abraza entre sueños e inmediatamente vuelvo a dormirme; las veces que lo he descubierto despierto, me mira como si fuese un caso sin remedio y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar y acurrucarme en mi lugar preferido. No es todas las noches, pero son las suficientes para dejarme satisfecha.

-Debes levantarte - susurro somnolienta en sus costillas cuando el reloj alarma alega que ya es hora de despertar.

Lanza un quejido perezoso y mira su reloj apenas abriendo un ojo - Cinco minutos más… - pasa su brazo sobre mí, apaga el molesto pitido y me acorrala contra su pecho.

Me rio con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su aroma en la mañana – Llegarás tarde.

Besa mi frente y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada – Es agradable despertar abrazándote.

-Podría ser todas las mañanas – me apresuro a agregar con un tono juguetón.

Se ríe ligeramente – Buen intento.

Sonrío y me acurruco más en mi refugio personal rodeando su cintura. Es muy agradable despertar así pero ya he sido muchas veces la culpable de que llegue tarde a la panadería. Levanto mi barbilla y la apoyo en su pecho para mirar su hermoso rostro relajado.

-Peeta, ya debes levantarte.

-Shh… - Voltea ligeramente, para quedar aplastándome un poco y aprisionarme contra el colchón.

-¡Peeta!

-Aun no pasan los cinco minutos.

-Llegaras tarde otra vez.

Alza una de sus manos y extiende su dedo índice sobre sus labios – Shh… - Esconde su cabeza en mi cabello.

Me encanta estar entre sus brazos; pero debe levantarse.

-Peeta…

-No quiero – siento su susurro en mi oído.

Trato de moverme sin éxito alguno. Su cuerpo aplastándome ligeramente me deja sin muchas opciones para liberarme. Empiezo a besar su mejilla que está al lado de mi rostro, es de las pocas alternativas que me permite en esta posición.

-Peeta… - llamo susurrándole mientras trato de alcanzar su boca.

Él levanta un poco la cabeza y por unos momentos, sus hermosos ojos azules se posan en los míos. Me sonríe pero luego vuelve a esconder su rostro en mi cabello alejando su mejilla de mi alcance.

-¡Peeta! – exclamo sin dejar de sonreír. El sólo me responde aprisionándome con un poco más de presión.

Finalmente recuerdo algo. Aventuro una de mis manos, la que puedo mover, bajo su camisa se dormir y empiezo, reiteradas veces a arañar, con ligera fuerza, la firme piel de sus costillas.

-¡No! ¡Para! ¡No! – Automáticamente se aleja, recostándose en su espalda lanzando una fuerte carcajada. Aprovecho la instancia e introduzco mi otra mano para aumentar mi ataque por ambos costado - ¡Katniss! ¡No! – Se abraza a sus costillas, pero solo consigue aprisionar más mis manos contra su piel, haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

-¡Debes levantarte! – le insisto mientras me monto sobre él sin clemencia a sus ruegos. Río junto a él a ver lo desesperado que está removiéndose para tratar de zafarse de mí

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré! – dice rendido. Libero mis manos de su camisa y las apoyo en su pecho. Me quedo mirándolo desde arriba mientras trata de detener sus risas. Levanta su antebrazo, tapando sus ojos y descansa su otra mano en su pecho junto a las mías, tratando de retomar su respiración normal.

En el momento en que su antebrazo se levanta para descansar sobre su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos tienen una mirada traviesa.

-Mi turno… - dice

Sin dejarme tiempo de analizar lo que acaba de decir, toma mis muñecas con la mano que estaba en su pecho, se incorpora y rodea mi cintura con su brazo libre. Vuelve a tumbarme sobre el colchón, como si mi peso fuese nulo, aprisionando mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Peeta!

Se pone sobre mí, sosteniéndose por sus rodillas entre mis piernas e introduce su mano libre bajo mi remera para hacerme cosquillas en mi vientre y al costado de mi cintura. Empiezo a patalear sin contener las carcajadas y removiéndome en un inútil intento de liberarme.

-¡Detente! – grito, pero llego a oídos sordos.

Me siento en una frustrante desventaja ya que me sujeta firmemente de mis muñecas y recarga su cuerpo sobre mí para que deje de removerme por completo.

-¡No! ¡Peeta! ¡Por favor! – grito entre risas. Es una tortura desesperante cuando lo único que puedes hacer es aguantar hasta que termine. Él ríe también. En su rostro veo cómo disfruta de mis reacciones. _Me vengaré algún día._

Para cuando por fin detiene su ataque, dejando su palma abierta contra mis costillas, me encuentro con la respiración agitada a causa de las risas y por mi esfuerzo de tratar de quitarlo de encima.

Observo su mirada juguetona y triunfante.

-Tramposo… - Me extraña que mi recriminación salga acompañado de un jadeo.

Algo parece despertar en él cuando escucha mi voz. La respiración agitada me hizo sonar con improvisada sensualidad. Su rostro empieza a perder su sonrisa y su mirada empieza a nublarse. Me deleita saber que con solo una palabra puedo causarle ese tipo de reacciones. Sus ojos se posan sobre mis labios entreabiertos por mis jadeos.

Muerdo mi labio inferior al reconocer lo sedienta que me siento de repente y mi mirada también desciende hasta su boca. Inmediatamente le respondo cuando se inclina reclamando mi boca con la suya. Comenzando una nueva competencia de dominios con nuestras lenguas. Luego de un momento, carga más su peso sobre mí, recargándose en su codo para no aplastarme.

Cuando libera mis muñecas, de inmediato rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, intensificando el contacto. El beso es demandante por ambos bandos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos rápidamente empiecen a arder; deseosos y desesperados. Se acomoda cargando su otro brazo al otro costado de mi cabeza, haciendo una prisión de la que jamás querré escapar.

No alcanzo a entender del todo cómo fue que avanzaron las cosas. Mi simple intención de querer despertarlo, para que no llegara tarde a su trabajo, se transformó en un juego de cosquillas y, de la nada, ahora apenas puedo contener el par de gemidos que desparramo en sus labios mientras que mi corazón palpita frenético. La verdad tampoco me detengo a pensarlo. Basta un ronco gemido que absorbo en mi boca, para transportarme nuevamente a nuestra realidad, nuestro deseo, nuestra intimidad.

Empiezo a experimentar la misma necesidad que tuve hace unos días. No nos habíamos besado así desde que terminamos con mi interrogatorio, descubro mi desesperación acumulada desde entonces. Mis manos descienden y vuelven a introducirse en su camisa, acariciando los perfectos músculos de su espalda. Acaricio, y a ratos araño (cuando siento mis músculos internos contraerse), la firme piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

Abro los ojos cuando siento la reacción de su cuerpo en mi entrepierna. Un bulto duro que se forma en su pantalón de pijama. Él mueve sus caderas levemente, aprisionando más su intimidad contra la mía. Siento las corrientes eléctricas bombardear mi espalda, lo que me obliga a liberar un nuevo gemido. Las sensaciones se concentran en mi vientre y me obligan a volver a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su contacto.

Inconscientemente mis caderas se elevan; me descubro impaciente por sentirlo en la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo. Vuelve a aprisionar su pelvis contra la mía y absorbo sus jadeos en mis labios mientras siento convulsionar mi musculatura más íntima.

Su boca desciende hasta mi cuello mientras una de sus manos se aventura bajo mi remera nuevamente; acariciando donde, hace unos momentos, me hacía cosquillas. En vez de causarme una carcajada, siento mi piel arder a cada milímetro que me recorre. Muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de contener los quejidos, sin éxito.

-Katniss… - susurra en mi cuello. No comprendo la razón, pero sentir su ronca y suplicante voz tan cerca de mi oído, intensifica con creces las sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Casi entierro mis uñas en sus omoplatos sin contener el impulso. Pierdo cualquier rastro de noción que tuviese de otra cosa y sólo puedo concentrarme en él; en sus labios que vuelven a reclamar los míos, su mano que me acaricia con desesperación, el roce frenético de nuestras excitaciones, sus jadeos y gemidos, todo su cuerpo aprisionado contra el mío.

Llega un momento en que sorpresivamente se levanta volviendo a recargarse sobre sus rodillas, alejando su cuerpo del mío, y se incorpora jadeante, sujetándose por sus manos a cada lado de mis hombros. No puedo evitar sentir que ha creado una enorme distancia entre nosotros. Todo mi ser desea seguir prisionera de él. Su respiración es agitada, sus ojos brillan con gran intensidad, su rostro está sonrojado, su cabello alborotado y su camisa completamente fuera de lugar. No me cuesta entender que es un exacto reflejo de lo que puede ver en mí. Traga un poco de saliva y mira hacia el reloj sobre su mesa cerca de la cama. Vuelve a mirarme y tuerce una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí, llegaré tarde.

No contengo mi risa ante su comentario.

Se inclina para besarme rápidamente y se sienta al borde de la cama para ponerse su prótesis. Está a la mitad de eso, cuando me arrodillo a su espalda y lo rodeo por sus hombros. Empiezo a dejar ligeros besos en la parte trasera de su cuello y desciendo hasta donde su camisa me lo permite. Siento su escalofrío bajo mis labios.

-Debo irme… - trata de convencerse más a si mismo que a mí.

Mis manos, por conciencia propia, vuelven a introducirse en su camisa por la parte frontal y acaricio los músculos de su pecho.

-Llegarás tarde de todas formas… - susurro bajito en su oído y luego sigo besando su cuello.

Lanza un ronco gruñido y voltea tironeando mi remera. Sin saber cómo, me sienta de costado en sus piernas y me acuna con sus brazos, fijando sus ardientes ojos en los míos.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo? – me pregunta con un tono algo alto, pero sin perder su hermosa sonrisa.

Muerdo mi labio para sostener mi sonrisa traviesa – La verdad, no…

Levanta una ceja y tuerce una sonrisa; un gesto que me parece irresistible. Suspira con fuerza – No tienes idea de los efectos que me causas. – menea la cabeza ligeramente.

No contengo mi sonrisa triunfante. Realmente no soy del todo consciente de las reacciones que puedo causar en él, a menos que encuentre alguna similitud con las que yo misma experimento.

-Lo siento… - atino a decir.

Me vuelve a besar, apretándome contra él. Me aferro a su cuello y el beso se torna apasionado rápidamente; pero nos separa, como si tocarme le quemara, y me vuelve a depositar sobre la cama a uno de sus costados.

-Debo irme, debo irme, debo irme… - se repite varias veces mientras termina de ponerse su prótesis y se levanta.

Recoge ropa limpia y se adentra en el baño. No siento el chasqueo del calentador de agua, por lo que sé inmediatamente que se está duchando con agua fría.

Me vuelvo a recostar y arropar entre las sabanas. Mi mirada no se aleja de la puerta del baño hasta que lo veo salir. Ya está completamente vestido.

-¡Una hora tarde! – se regaña mientras se acerca para darme mi beso de despedida. Yo simplemente me rio silenciosa – Me van a colgar en la panadería…

Ni siquiera le permito levantarse por completo, ya que me incorporo, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso rápidamente. Se desequilibra y termina sosteniéndose por sus manos cerca de mi cabeza y una de sus rodillas al borde de la cama. Curioso cambio de planes; mi primera intención era ayudarlo a levantarse y ahora me encuentro impidiendo que apenas pueda alejarse de la cama.

-¡Demonios, Katniss! – me regaña apenas se aleja de mis labios - ¡Debo traer el pan para esta casa! – Aprovecha mi carcajada para levantarse. Es una antigua frase para referirse a que debe trabajar para traer dinero y comida a la mesa; pero en nuestro caso es completamente literal.

-Lo siento – quedo sentada y lo miro traviesa – Te veré más tarde.

Me sonríe y se encamina a la salida de la habitación. Está a punto de cerrar el trozo de madera tras él, cuando se detiene al oír mi pregunta.

-¿Ayuda ducharse con agua helada?

Vuelve a abrir un poco y asoma su cabeza, conteniendo un poco la respiración al verse descubierto. Da un suspiro y me mira resignado.

-No mucho… – Contesta mi sonrisa y cierra la puerta casi de portazo. Oigo divertida los alegatos sobre su retraso mientras baja por la escalera y finalmente sale por la puerta de entrada.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Lamento la demora. Paso por un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración; borraba y volvía a escribir sin convencerme del todo del resultado final. Espero le agrade este capi y me lo hagan saber._

_Ya tengo más menos una idea del que viene, así que espero no retrasarme tanto para el próximo._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos y manden mensajitos ;)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Necesidad

**Necesidad**

* * *

><p>No puedo sacarme de la cabeza las sensaciones de esta mañana, como si aún pudiera sentirlas por todo mi cuerpo. Incluso me vi obligada a imitar a Peeta y darme una larga ducha de agua fría. Comprobé por mí misma que ayuda; pero no lo suficiente.<p>

Me termino vistiendo con unos vaqueros, unas botas negras y una remera a tiras. Empiezo a preparar mi desayuno cuando un movimiento de la cortina sobre el lavaplatos y un bufido me sobresaltan. Veo al horrible animal; gustosa y a la vez asqueada. Desapareció hace un par de semanas, seguramente el estruendo de la fiesta lo espantó lo suficiente para no volver hasta ahora. Lo que me causa algo de asco, es que este cubierto de barro y otro par de sustancias que ni siquiera sé definir.

-Estúpido gato… tendré que bañarte. – suspiro resignada, aunque en el fondo me alegra tener algo que hacer que me mantenga ocupada. Aunque sea prácticamente un acto suicida intentar bañar a éste animal.

Lo tomo por la piel del cuello para dejarlo cerca de su plato. Le lleno un cueco de agua y casi de ahoga él mismo al beber desesperado. Quizás en donde demonios se ha metido. Dejo un par de restos en su plato y se pone a comerlos con la misma impaciencia.

Cuando termino mi desayuno observo que se acerca al sofá para recostarse después de atiborrarse de comida. Me apresuro a sostenerlo antes de que saltara encima del mueble.

-¡No te atrevas! – me lanza un maullido como si fuera un inocente gatito asustado. Seguramente, si no fuera tan espantoso, me hubiese conmovido un poco más.

Lo arrastro hasta la bañera que lleno de agua tibia y, cuando descubre mi intención, su versión de "gatito asustado" desaparece; comenzando así, con mi misión suicida del día.

Para cuando termino con él, tengo rasguños y mordiscos en mis manos, brazos, un par en mis hombros y uno que otro en mi rostro. No puedo evitar decirle improperios cuando lo estoy secando con la toalla. Estoy a punto de finalizar esta tortura para ambos, cuando descubro un manchón carmesí que queda en la toalla. Vuelvo a inspeccionar al animal y descubro que, en el lateral de su lomo, tiene una herida más o menos considerable.

-Maldición…aun no termino contigo – lanza un gruñido tan resignado como yo.

Lo instalo en la mesa de la cocina, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me gano otro par de arañazos mientras le corto el pelaje de la herida y empiezo a curarlo. Para mi suerte, no se requieren puntadas, por lo que termino mi trabajo rodeándolo con vendajes y cinta.

Después de mi misión cumplida, por fin le permito recostarse en el sofá. Me doy una ducha rápida para sacarme el aroma a gato mojado y me visto de igual manera con ropas limpias.

Me dispongo a recostarme en el sofá, al lado de Buttercup, prendiendo la televisión mientras trenzo mi cabello.

Para la hora del almuerzo, se materializa otro ser que se había perdido hace un par de días. Haymitch entra, sin necesidad de golpear la puerta, y se sienta en el sillón frente a mí.

-¡Tengo hambre!

Le levanto una ceja e inevitablemente recuerdo la entrada de Buttercup, por la ventana de la cocina, y su bufido. Que curiosa comparación.

Termina comiéndose tres platos de estofado de conejo. Internamente lo maldigo ya que no dejó nada en la olla para Peeta cuando regrese, por lo que tendré que cocinar otra vez.

Por lo menos se digna ayudarme a lavar los platos y a ordenar la cocina. Después nos acomodamos en la sala. Él se recuesta a sus anchas en el sofá, empujando al gato y yo me siento en el sillón para ver la televisión durante lo que queda de la tarde. Me alivia que la tarde avance con rapidez.

Le comento que conocí a los chicos de la panadería. Me sonríe cómplice.

-Así que al fin pones algo de tu parte… - inevitablemente me sonrojo un poco. Luego mira el televisor – es bueno saberlo.

Me extraña que no se haya dedicado a molestarme por mi reacción de la semana pasada o por cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Empiezo a disfrutar realmente de su compañía.

-Supongo que empezaré a golpear la puerta de ahora en adelante. – le miro extrañada – Nunca se sabe cuándo estén haciendo cosas sucias por los rincones de la casa.

Mi pensamiento previo se desvanece por completo. Se ríe abiertamente por mi notorio sonrojo y le lanzo con fuerza un cojín que va dirigido a su cara. Descubro que esta sobrio, porque lo intercepta con habilidad y lo coloca detrás de su cabeza.

-Gracias, preciosa. Justo lo que necesitaba

Se ríe por mi gruñido mientras me pongo de pie para empezar a preparar la cena.

Para cuando llega Peeta, ya había trozado el conejo y me encuentro terminando de cortar algunos vegetales para añadir al nuevo estofado que debo preparar por culpa de Haymitch.

Le lanzo un cortante "hola" mientras sigo blasfemando contra el alcohólico, sin dejar de cortar las verduras.

Siento su risa cuando se acerca por mi espalda y besa mi cabello. Ahora él también se burla de mí. Mi enfado se incrementa.

Me detengo en seco, sorprendida, cuando siento que me sujeta con suavidad por los hombros y empieza a acariciarme, siguiendo un exquisito recorrido a lo largo de mi brazo hasta llegar a mis manos y de vuelta. Por algún motivo quiero seguir enfadada; pero es poco lo que me dura por las sensaciones que me causa el volver a sentir que me rodea con sus brazos.

Apoya su mentón al lado de mi cabeza -¿Qué te pasó? – le escucho susurrar cerca de mi oído. Lleva una mano a mi cintura y con la otra delinea los arañazos de uno de mis hombros.

-Volvió el estúpido gato – reclamo – estaba tan asqueroso que tuve que bañarlo.

Siento su sonrisa y doy un ligero brinco cuando siento sus labios en mi hombro, en una de las líneas rojas de mi piel. Empieza a llenar de besos el camino entre el hombro y el comienzo de mi cuello - ¿Mal día? – susurra con una voz ronca.

No contengo el suspiro cuando sus labios empiezan a recorrer el nacimiento de mi cuello y se hacen camino hasta llegar atrás de mi oreja, haciendo que experimente una oleada de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo ¿De donde aprendió a controlar mi enfado de esa manera?

Giro mi rostro para poder ver el suyo – Haymitch está en la sala. – trato de advertirle.

Besa mi mejilla con delicadeza – Está dormido… - susurra justo antes de sellar mis labios con los suyos.

Sus manos se posan en mis caderas y se cuelan por mi remera hasta mi cintura y vientre. Siento las convulsiones de mis músculos más íntimos cuando sus caricias empiezan a ser demandantes.

Libera mis labios y trato de seguir cortando las verduras sin poderme concentrar debido a que sus manos continúan acariciándome y sus labios siguen en mi cuello. Me estimula de tal manera que la mayoría de mis sentidos se van durmiendo.

-Peeta… detente… - suspiro entrecortadamente, causando el efecto contrario al que pretendía.

Siento sus besos retomar su camino por mi cuello, sumándole un par le ligeros mordiscos, mientras vuelve a recorrer la longitud de mis brazos con sus manos. Lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar de sus exquisitos toques.

De pronto se detiene bruscamente y retrocede un par de pasos.

-Oh no… - lo escucho exclamar – Despierta a Haymitch – me advierte angustiado.

Volteo sobre mi misma para quedar viéndolo de frente y me doy cuenta que tiene su cabeza gacha y sus manos se aferran firmemente en su rostro.

-Katniss… - me llama – Despierta a Haymitch – me repite con dificultad.

Instintivamente levanto una mano sosteniendo una de sus muñecas. El abre sus manos sacudiéndose la mía y es cuando por fin veo esos ojos que ya han dejado de ser azules.

No, por favor. No otra vez.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! – me grita el arma de Snow. Lanza un manotazo que me empuja con violencia contra la pared de la cocina. El fuerte impacto, de la robusta madera, contra mi espalda me quita por completo el aire de mis pulmones. Quedo jadeante tratando de volver a inspirar, pero el acto reflejo se toma su tiempo en volver.

Se acerca a zancadas y pone ambas manos a cada costado de mi cabeza y comienza a golpear reiteradas veces la pared. Puedo sentir el temblor de la madera en mi espalda, incluso la oigo crujir. Sólo atino a cerrar mis ojos con fuerza.

-Katniss…

Me sorprendo al oírle llamarme. No es el tono del arma creada para destruirme, pero cuando abro los ojos reconozco en su mirada que el amable chico que conozco está lejos de aquí.

-Katniss… - vuelve a llamarme, de una forma más forzada que antes.

-Aquí estoy, Peeta… - se me cortan las palabras, aún no puedo inhalar correctamente.

Veo su cuerpo tensarse y quedarse estático apenas me escucha.

-No quiero lastimarte… - sus palabras se cortan por los quejidos mientras retiene la respiración.

-Lo sé… - susurro como puedo. Un fuerte nudo empieza a anidar en mi garganta; sumándose a la angustia de no poder respirar bien y al pánico.

Levanto mi mano izquierda para acariciar su mejilla pero sacude rápidamente su cabeza apenas rozo su piel con la punta de mis dedos.

-¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – vuelve a golpear a pared justo al lado de mi cabeza.

Recojo mi mano con rapidez y la acuno en mi pecho. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos cuando sus golpes se van acercando cada vez más a mí.

Haymitch por fin aparece y trata de sostenerlo rodeando a Peeta por la cintura y sujetando uno de sus brazos. Hace que se aleje un poco de mí y los observo forcejear.

-¡Sal de aquí, Katniss! – Me grita Haymitch, apenas pudiendo contra la fuerza de Peeta. Sé qué debo hacerle caso, sé que puede tratar de calmarlo cuando ya no me tiene a su alcance; pero me encuentro paralizada. Ninguna fibra muscular atina a reaccionar en estos momentos. –¡Muévete, maldita sea!

-¡Suéltame Haymitch! – Peeta se enfurece aún más y trata de liberarse del agarre.

-¿Qué demonios esperas? – Vuelve a gritarme mi ex mentor - ¡Muévete de una buena vez!

Por fin recupero algo de motricidad, pero apenas alcanzo a dar un paso cuando veo horrorizada como Haymitch es lanzado con fuerza contra el horno y cae pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Haymitch! – trato de acercarme a él, que queda inerte con su rostro hacia el suelo.

La imponente figura de Peeta me intercepta y vuelve a empujarme contra la pared. Me vuelvo a quedar sin aire y siento la firme madera contra la cabeza. Él retorna los reiterados y fuertes golpes contra la madera que cruje tras mi espalda.

Siento su respiración agitarse cuando por fin se detiene y vuelve a aferrar sus manos a la pared.

-No quiero lastimarte, Katniss… - susurra jadeante.

Esta clara su lucha interna entre la bestia que creó Snow y el amable chico del pan. Varias veces sus manos se acercan para rodear mi cuello pero luego las aleja golpeando fuertemente la pared en un intento para controlarse. Mis lágrimas empiezan a salir ante la impotencia y el miedo. Me quedo estática siendo espectadora de una lucha de la cual no puedo formar parte, no puedo protegerlo de él mismo.

-Katniss… - vuelve a susurrarme el chico encerrado en la bestia – Mátame…

Abro los ojos sorprendida ante la petición – ¡No! – grito dañando mi garganta anudada por el llanto.

-Katniss ¡Mátame! – Siento como su piel se va desgarrando por la presión que hace contra la muralla. – ¡No se cuanto pueda controlarme!

-¡No puedo hacerlo, Peeta! – grito todo lo que puedo.

Me ruega, me implora que termine con su agonía. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme la lucha que está librando, completamente solo, como para poder pedirme eso. Pero no puedo cumplir con eso, no puedo acabar con su vida sin terminar la mía también.

-¡Hazlo Katniss! ¡Por favor!

-¡No lo haré! ¡No puedo!

Vuelve a hacer temblar la madera con sus manos para luego quedarse quieto nuevamente agachando la cabeza. Me quedo sin mover un músculo y completamente en silencio mientras mis lágrimas se desbordan, sin tregua, desde mis ojos.

De pronto una de sus manos se mueve y rodea con sus dedos mi mano derecha. Recién soy consciente que aún sostengo el cuchillo que utilizo para cercenar mis presas y cortar las verduras para el guiso. Trato de soltarlo pero Peeta aprieta más sus dedos alrededor, aferrando mi mano contra el mango.

-¡No, Peeta! ¡Detente!

Miro atónita como posa la hoja justo en su cuello. Forcejeo, grito, trato de detenerlo con la mano que me queda libre, pero cualquier esfuerzo resulta inútil. Mis sollozos van en aumento mientras veo horrorizada cómo, bajo la hoja, empiezan a salir ligeras marcas de sangre. Decide que mi otra mano, que trata de empujarlo, le molesta. Mueve su mano de la pared y me la toma por mi muñeca aprisionándola sólidamente contra la crujiente madera, al lado de mi cabeza.

-¡Peeta, por favor! – mis ruegos son completamente ignorados.

Se acerca en un rápido movimiento y sella firmemente sus labios contra los míos, acallando mis gritos. A pesar del conflicto que tiene él mismo, sus labios son los de siempre, tan tibios, tan de él. Me deja aturdida por unos instantes, mientras me aprieta contra la fría pared.

Vuelvo a ser consciente de la firmeza de su agarre contra mi mano en su cuello. Sigo forzando para alejar el cuchillo pero mi fuerza no compite contra la suya.

Apenas se aleja, puedo verlo a él en sus ojos por unos pequeños momentos; mi chico del pan, mi Peeta.

-Te amo Katniss… - susurra.

Mis lágrimas se desbordan sin control. No, no puedo aceptar que se despida. No así. No puedo permitirme ser yo misma la que sostiene el cuchillo con el que pretende abandonarme. Él es la razón por la que puedo levantarme cada día. Se volvió mi razón para seguir adelante. Mi futuro no tiene sentido alguno si él no está a mi lado.

Siento aterrada la presión sobre mi mano derecha y cómo el afilado cuchillo empieza a romper su piel bajo la hoja. La sangre mancha nuestras manos que sostienen el mango.

-¡Peeta, No! ¡No puedo seguir sin ti! – mi garganta se destroza.

Parece reaccionar ante mi última confesión. Se detiene en seco por un instante despreciable, no alcanza a ser ni un segundo. De pronto la presión contra mi mano en el cuchillo y mi muñeca en la pared, desaparece por completo. Su cuerpo se relaja de golpe y termina cayendo pesadamente a mis pies.

Apenas se desploma, justo frente a mí, puedo ver a Haymitch, respirando erráticamente. Tiene un hilo de sangre en su rostro y sostiene una jeringa en su mano; la reconozco del botiquín de primeros auxilios que dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, cuando curé al gato, y no me dispuse a volver guardar.

-Eso estuvo cerca… - Comenta llevando una mano a su cabeza, angustiado. Deja caer la jeringa, que antes tenía la morfina, y se arrodilla para inspeccionar a Peeta.

Me siento desvanecer, por fin puedo soltar el cuchillo que da un par de saltos en el piso. Me dejo caer al suelo sin despegar mi espalda de la pared. Mi llanto no se detiene y siento que mi cuerpo deja de responderme. Casi estoy al pie de la inconciencia cuando siento algo cálido en mis dedos contra el suelo. Los levanto y veo aterrada las manchas carmesí. Mi vista se levanta y veo que Haymitch ha volteado a Peeta boca arriba y trata desesperado de detener el flujo de sangre que se escapa de su cuello. Un gran charco empieza a formarse en el suelo junto a la cabeza rubia.

-¡Peeta! – me acerco a gatas, llevando una mano a la herida. Haymitch me alcanza lo que puede para ayudarme a detener la sangre.

Se pone de pie apresurado, se acerca al teléfono y marca rápidamente un número. Por mi parte trato de unir la piel cercenada. Escucho que dice algo de una emergencia y que se apresuren. Da la dirección de la casa y corta. Rápidamente se acerca a mí y me ayuda con paños, servilletas; lo que tenemos a mano para detener el escape de sangre.

Desconozco los minutos que pasan. Aún no deja de sangrar por completo, cuando golpean la puerta y Haymitch se levanta con rapidez para abrir. Una mujer que no conozco se apresura a arrodillarse junto a Peeta. Forcejeo con Haymitch quien me aleja rodeándome por la cintura. Sólo cuando me dice que es doctora, me dejo sostener por mi ex mentor.

No entiendo cómo es que hace para que deje de sangrar completamente y luego rodea su cuello con una venda. Apenas termina, le dice a Haymitch que es necesario llevarlo a su despacho en el pueblo para asegurarse de que esté bien. Dice que Peeta ha perdido mucha sangre y la zona de la herida es muy delicada. El corte, aunque no muy grande, puede ser profundo.

Apenas salimos veo a un joven en una ambulancia aguardando con las luces giratorias encendidas .No tenía idea que ahora se disponía de una de esas en el Distrito. Haymitch se sube de copiloto, yo me subo junto a la doctora al lado de Peeta y nos ponemos en camino mientras ella le coloca una bolsa de sangre vía intravenosa.

Llegamos a un edificio de tres plantas a medio habitar. La doctora (o, como la conocen más en el pueblo, nueva sanadora) me explica que están terminando de ambientarlo para hacer un pequeño hospital en el Distrito. Está en un rincón del pueblo que pocas veces he tenido la posibilidad de transitar ya que está alejado del bosque.

Dejan a Peeta en una habitación pequeña. Con un par de muebles a cada lado de la cama blanca de plaza y media. Finalmente Haymitch y la doctora se van para hacer el papeleo de ingreso y el ayudante se retira poco después de dejarlo conectado a un montón de parafernalias médicas que suenan rítmicamente.

Me quedo observándolo por no sé cuánto tiempo, creo que son horas. Estoy sentada en una silla justo al lado de él y me descubro pronunciado su nombre varias veces. Me parece irónico que hace unos años atrás me encontraba en una situación similar con Gale, cuando lo elegí a él; había decretado que Gale era mío y yo suya.

Ahora la situación es muy diferente. Me encuentro rogando que este chico rubio abra los ojos para poder ser la primera a la que vea. No quiero alejarme de él hasta que eso suceda. Quiero gritarle a todo pulmón que él es a quien necesito para poder sobrevivir, para sentirme completa. No necesito de nadie más. Ahora lo sé con seguridad.

Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados a causa del calmante, sin intención siquiera de despertarse. Tomo una de sus manos y me parece demasiado fría, su pulso es realmente bajo.

Recuerdo la vez que lo vi morir en la segunda arena y volver a la vida gracias a Finnick. La angustia que sentí en ese momento la vuelvo a experimentar ahora. Claro que, en ese momento, no entendía cuanto llegaba a importarme este chico. Me ocurre algo similar. Me doy cuenta que lo veía como un compañero en este nuevo viaje de seguir adelante, quizás un soporte que me ayudaba a dar los pequeños pasos para continuar. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Se volvió mi motivo de sobrevivir. Si él no está a mi lado, no vale la pena seguir viviendo. Antes lo era Prim, pero con su muerte creí que nada más valía la pena hasta que Peeta volvió a formas parte de mi historia. Los demás han reconstruido su vida por su cuenta; Gale, mi madre, no necesitan de mí ahora Solo él me necesita tanto como lo necesito yo.

Vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre mientras beso sus fríos labios que ahora tienen un ligero tono azulado.

Haymitch se materializa en la habitación, después de un par de minutos, con una expresión que no sé descifrar. Lo quedo mirando esperando lo que tiene para decirme.

-Hablé con el Dr. Aurelius, acabo de colgar. - dice con un tono extrañamente cauteloso – Dice que han sido episodios demasiado fuertes para tan solo un par de semanas. Por lo que le reportaba Peeta, tenía entendido que la mayoría de los episodios venían por lo menos a un mes de diferencia y que podía controlarlos aferrándose a algo sólido.

Mi mente hace memoria de las angustiosas veces en que me quedaba mirando a Peeta apretar el respaldo de una silla, con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

Traga un poco de saliva antes de continuar.

-Peeta le contó el episodio que tuvo antes de la fiesta y…

Subo mis cejas algo extrañada de que se tome tanto tiempo en contarme.

-Bueno… le acabo de contar lo que pasó hoy…

-Antes no había tenido ninguno así… - le sigo la idea, pero por una extraña razón me arrepiento al instante de haber abierto la boca.

-Exacto… ¿no pillas alguna coincidencia?

Me quedo parpadeándole un par de veces. Luego miro a Peeta durmiendo justo al frente de mí. Él ha estado meses viviendo en mi casa, pero nunca había reaccionado con algún episodio agresivo. Sólo el respaldo de la silla, algún objeto pesado, o bien, algún tronco de un árbol habían sido los únicos heridos. Me encuentro recopilando las escenas de cómo ocurrieron los episodios más intensos. Para el de la fiesta, habíamos estado durmiendo juntos algunas noches; para el de hoy… bueno… estábamos empezando a entrar en un terreno más íntimo desde mi interrogatorio.

Vuelvo a mirar a Haymitch con los ojos abiertos.

El levanta las cejas; como si entendiera perfectamente los pensamientos que acaban de pasar por mi mente.

-El Dr. Aurelius cree que es debido a que se han acercado más…

Vuelvo a ver a Peeta. Todo estaba tomando su curso hasta que se me ocurrió besarlo mientras dormía. Desde entonces empezó nuestro nuevo tipo de "relación". Ni se me pasó por la mente que ese hecho podría desencadenar este tipo de reacciones.

-¿Espera que me aleje de él? – digo casi en un hilo de voz. No es una de las ideas a las que me gustaría resignarme.

-No por muchos días…

-¿Se irá a vivir contigo? – No quito mi mirada de Peeta, quizás esperanzada de que pueda despertar y fundamente mejor que yo que no quiere alejarse. Aunque sé que no es correcto.

-No precisamente…

Vuelvo a mirar a Haymitch con la pregunta en mi mirada. Él lanza un soplido y se apresura a responder.

-Quiere que lo lleven al Capitolio para seguir un tratamiento allá.

¿Al Capitolio? Entiendo que allá pueden conseguir un tratamiento con mayor tecnología. Más de la que se cuenta en el Distrito. Además que Aurelius tiene pleno conocimiento de los episodios y lo ha estado tratando por meses. Aun así, no puedo evitar el vuelco de mi estómago al recordar la vez que lo tuvieron allá para torturarlo y volverlo el arma con que lucha ahora.

-¿Cuando? – empiezo a resignarme a la idea. El Dr. Aurelius encontrará la forma de poder ayudarlo mejor que yo.

Haymitch chasquea sus dientes – Apenas se estabilice…

Le abro los ojos de par en par – ¿Hoy?

-En un par de minutos… - me corrige esperando mi reacción; y tenía razón en hacerlo.

Me pongo de pie y lo encaro apelando a que Peeta aún no se ha despertado, que es imposible que le ocurra un nuevo episodio si solo hace algunas horas ya le ha ocurrido uno. Lo increpo de las mil maneras que se me ocurren. Él me responde cada una de mis acusaciones con argumentos demasiado válidos, pero independientemente de eso, no dejo de discutirle, aunque los míos sean cada vez más estúpidos.

Basta con que la doctora, su ayudante y un par de tipos vestidos con batas blancas, entren a escena para quedarme helada. Anuncian que se llevarán a Peeta a la estación de trenes y miro absorta como, después que lo desconectan de los aparatos sonoros, el grupo de paramédicos lo trasladan a una camilla.

-También voy a la estación. - Miro a Haymitch quien no me hace ningún alegato al respecto.

Rápidamente volvemos a la ambulancia y nos dejan en una habitación especial de espera en la estación; aguardando a que llegue el tren. Solo quiero que abra los ojos, que me vea por última vez antes de que irremediablemente lo alejen de mi lado por un tiempo desconocido; pero sus ojos se niegan a abrirse.

Minutos después, sólo puedo ver impotente como llevan a Peeta al interior de uno de los vagones, junto con el ayudante de la doctora. Haymitch me rodea en sus brazos; más que para consolarme, es para retenerme en mis incontables intentos de entrar al tren.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo hasta que despierte! – grito, pero mis ruegos son completamente ignorados.

Haymitch me aprisiona con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame Haymitch! ¡Quiero ir con él! – trato de alejarlo de mí.

-¿Acaso estás loca? ¡No puedes salir del Distrito! ¡Te dispararán apenas lleguen a la siguiente estación!

A pesar de ser cierto, no podría importarme menos. Me prometí a mí misma que permanecería a su lado hasta que sus ojos se abrieran para poder despedirme siquiera.

-¡Por favor Haymitch!

Finalmente me libero, empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, y corro desesperada, sólo para chocar contra la puerta que se ha cerrado firmemente justo al frente de mí.

Grito su nombre, ruego, con lo que me queda de voz, golpeo la puerta de acero, lo más fuerte que puedo, exigiendo que me dejen entrar.

El tren empieza a avanzar y trato de seguir su ritmo, pero su velocidad aumenta con rapidez, por lo que termino retirando mis manos de la fría superficie y me quedo parada viendo cómo se aleja la silueta del tren hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

Calladas lágrimas adornan mis mejillas mientras siento que me caigo a pedazos. No tengo la menor idea de cuando podré volver a verlo. No pude despedirme de él, no pude decirle cuanto lo necesito.

Siento la palma de Haymitch en mi hombro y lo sacude un poco.

No puedo contener mi ira hacia él. Me siento traicionada por hacer que Peeta se aleje nuevamente de mí. Pero no puedo culparlo, en el fondo sé que llamo a Aurelius preocupado por nuestro bienestar. Vi su pánico cuando Peeta se desplomó en el piso de la cocina, apenas pudo inyectarle el calmante. Somos lo único que le queda, aparte de sus gansos.

Mis lágrimas salen sin tregua alguna de mis ojos y me dejo abrazar por él. Tomo su camisa con fuerza entre mis dedos y libero mis sollozos en su pecho. Él simplemente se limita a acariciar mi cabello con paciencia. No es la protección a la que estoy acostumbrada a sentir en los brazos de Peeta, pero de una extraña manera, me siento algo resguardada. Jamás podría parecerse al padre cariñoso que me enseñaba a cazar muchos años atrás. Pero en estos momentos, es lo más cercano que puedo tener a eso.

-Verás que pronto regresará… - susurra en mi oído. Pero es poco lo que logra convencerme.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Y todo iba de maravilla hasta que mi imaginación se mandó un giro un tantito drástico. Faltaba una situación así para que nuestra personaje principal se diera cuenta (por fin) de cuanto necesita de su chico del pan._

_No… ¡NO!... guarden las armas blancas y las escopetas, por favor. Aún tengo en mente otro par de capítulos antes de terminar esta historia y verán que pronto me volverán a querer (espero) *Risa nerviosa*_

_Como siempre les agradezco a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de mandarme mensajitos que me alegran el día y me animan a continuar._

_A ver cómo seguimos los próximos capis. ¡Un gran abrazo a todos!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Letargo

**Letargo**

* * *

><p>El día, gris y con lluvia, me parece la perfecta representación de cómo me siento ahora. Estoy enredada en las sabanas de la cama de Peeta Sin intención siquiera de levantarme. Jamás imaginé que Peeta llegara a hacerme tanta falta. Su presencia a mi lado era tan natural para mí que me siento una extraña conmigo misma por la casa. Cada rincón me recuerda su ausencia.<p>

Ya ni me queda lágrimas para derramar. Me recuesto de lado y abrazo su almohada, impregnada con su aroma. Ni si quiera me han avisado si está a salvo; si llegó bien. Alguna señal de saber si regresará algún día. ¿Es así como se sintió mi madre cuando mi padre no regresó más? Después de todos estos años que la juzgué por cómo reaccionó, me resulta irónico que ahora me sienta de ésta manera. Para mi suerte no tengo hijos que dependan de mí y Buttercup puede alimentarse por sí sólo cazando ratones.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe. Me encuentro tan letárgica que apenas distingo la presencia de Haymitch.

-Suficiente melodrama, preciosa – gruñe entrando a zancadas para quedar parado al lado de la cama.

Su presencia me molesta de sobremanera. Por su culpa se han llevado a Peeta; por su culpa ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. Si pudiese tener a este personaje lo más lejos posible, sería lo más grato para mí. Me volteo aún abrazada a la almohada, dándole la espalda, tratando de ignorarlo.

Lanza un fuerte soplido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte así?

No le respondo. Sólo quiero que se largue de aquí y me deje sola.

-Preciosa… - casi siento que castañean sus dientes apretados – Ya hice la parte de darte tu espacio, ahora deberías estar por reaccionar ¿No?

-Lárgate… - la palabra me sale como si fuera un animal herido.

-Por lo menos ya hablas. Es un avance… podrías pensar en comer algo ahora.

-¡Lárgate Haymitch! ¡Déjame sola!

Lanza un gruñido, creo que reconozco el timbre del tipo de gruñido que usa cuando pierde la paciencia.

-¡Suficiente! – Sí, era el de que pierde la paciencia.

Me preparo para un desquite de gritos y maldiciones pero me sorprende levantándome de golpe de la cama y me carga sobre su hombro con facilidad. Sujetándome por la parte de atrás de mis rodillas en su pecho.

-¡Suéltame Haymitch! – empiezo a patalear, a rasguñar la tela de su camisa en su espalda, pero no entiendo cómo se las ingenia para que, de todas formas, llegue a la sala y me arroje sobre el sofá.

Subo mi mirada con profunda ira y me abalanzo sobre él tratando de rasguñarlo en la cara. Parece que aprendió de su experiencia cuando hice lo mismo (cuando me sacaron de la segunda arena), porque por más que intento no alcanzo a hacerle ningún daño.

De un empujón termino nuevamente sentada en el sofá. Me golpeo en la cabeza con el respaldo y me quedo inmóvil por la puntada de dolor, recordando que aún la tengo resentida por su encuentro con la pared hace unos días.

Escucho los gritos de Haymitch pero no me molesto en entender qué demonios está diciéndome.

-¡Sal de mi casa! – termino interrumpiéndolo.

Un nuevo gruñido se deja oír y siento que un cojín impacta contra mi cara. Se lo vuelvo a aventar pero lo esquiva con facilidad. ¿Desde cuándo que está sobrio?

-¡Ya es suficiente drama! – grita notoriamente exasperado.

Empiezo a bombardearlo con lo que tengo a mano, creo que no consideró eso cuando me trajo aquí, porque, por pequeño que sea, todo lo que se encuentra a mi alcance me sirve para lanzárselo, desde lo suaves cojines del sofá hasta los adornos de cerámica sobre la mesita de centro que terminan estallando en pedazos apenas tocan el suelo o alguna pared.

Haymitch esquiva algunos, pero inevitablemente uno de los adornos le termina llegando de lleno en la cara.

Su rostro se enrojece por el enojo, a punto de estallar, y termino poniéndome de pie para enfrentarlo.

-¡No tengo ni un cuarto de la paciencia de Peeta! ¡Deja de comportarte como una idiota!

-¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Yo no te he pedido que vengas!

Me mira con el ceño completamente fruncido. Pero yo no me detengo.

-¡Por tu culpa se han llevado a Peeta! ¡No tenías que haber llamado a Aurelius!

-¡Se iba a matar él mismo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo prefieres muerto o en el Capitolio?

-¡Ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo!

Lanza otro par de maldiciones y luego levanta su mano apuntando hacia uno de los muebles.

-¿Sabes lo que es un teléfono, idiota?

Me quedo completamente helada, abriéndole los ojos de par en par y masticando sus últimas palabras. Él lleva la misma mano a su cara y empieza a hacer círculos en sus sienes.

Lanza un ronco gruñido alargado - Dios… Dame paciencia….

Miro por alrededor y localizo el aparato, empujo a Haymitch para hacerlo a un lado y corro desesperada hasta llegar a marcar un número que me sorprende que me sepa de memoria.

Suena el pitido un par de veces y me responde una mujer.

-Oficina del Dr. Aurelius. – anuncia robóticamente.

-Quiero hablar con él. – casi le grito.

-¿Espera su llamada?

-¡Quiero hablar con Aurelius, ahora!

La mujer guarda silencio por unos segundos, impacientándome.

-Se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos ¿desea dejarle un mensaje? – su tono es cortes, aunque cortante.

-¡Comuníqueme con él en este preciso momento!

-Le he dicho que esta ocup…

-¡Me importa un rábano que esté ocupado! ¡Quiero hablar con él, ahora!

Haymitch libera un suspiro cansado y se acerca a mí, toma el auricular en mi oreja meneando la cabeza – Tan encantadora como siempre…. – me susurra.

Le frunzo el entrecejo, resistiéndome a entregarle el auricular. Finalmente me lo quita de un tirón y se lo pone en la oreja.

-Señorita Eloisa, Haymitch al habla. - me sorprende tanto el tono ameno que usa que dejo de forcejear para recuperar el teléfono.

-Sí, sí… está pasándolo mal en estos momentos, debe disculparla – sus ojos grises me miran – Tiene problemas… ya lo sabe. – hace círculos con su dedo índice al lado de su cabeza, diciendo que estoy loca. Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, indignada.

-Sí, eso mismo quisiera saber… - hace una pausa escuchando a la mujer - Ya veo… - su mirada se posa en un punto delante de él - ¿Esta mañana?... …¿Cómo esta él? – me angustia ver un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro. Haymitch sacude un poco su brazo. Recién me doy cuenta que lo estaba apretando con fuerza. Aminoro la presión pero no lo suelto. – Ya veo, dígale que me llame para informarme como sigue mi muchacho, por favor.

"_Mi muchacho"_ Siento el nudo de culpabilidad en el estómago por mi reacción con Haymitch. Aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta, sé que se preocupa por Peeta y por mí. Lo sabía en un principio, pero al pasar los angustiosos días lo había olvidado por completo.

-Sí, muchas gracias… Hasta pronto.

Corta. Su careta de hombre educado se desvanece y regresa a ser la actitud a la que estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y? – vuelvo a presionar su brazo.

-Llegó esta mañana al hospital. Esta estable, pero sigue inconsciente. El Dr. Aurelius estaba con él ahora.

Bajo mi mirada que se empieza a llenar rápidamente de lágrimas. No tenía idea que aun podía seguir llorando. Mis manos tiemblan alrededor su brazo y empiezo a sentir los ridículos espasmos de los sollozos.

Escucho el suspiro de Haymitch y siento su otro brazo que me rodea por los hombros, recargándome en su pecho. Instintivamente libero mis manos y aferro mis dedos a su camisa. Siento que empieza a acariciar mi cabeza y sorprendentemente empiezo a experimentar un leve acercamiento de alivio.

-Por lo menos ya sabes que está vivo… - utiliza un tono extrañamente fraternal - Solo han pasado dos días, preciosa.

¿Solo dos? ¿En serio han sido sólo dos días? suenan tan pocos en comparación a la eternidad que me han parecido.

Consigo calmarme un poco, sigo su paso cuando se mueve y me sienta en el sofá. Me sorprende cuando va por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y escucho, en su camino de vuelta, los pedazos de cerámica que resuenan bajo sus zapatos. Cuando se sienta y toma uno de mis pies recién soy consciente que yo estoy descalza, por lo que algunos pedazos de adornos que le lancé a Haymitch terminaron enterrándose en mis plantas que ahora sangran manchando el piso.

No le digo absolutamente nada, aguantando el dolor que me causa que saque los pedazos con unas pinzas, sin mucha delicadeza (es Haymitch, después de todo) y aplique el desinfectante que me arde como el demonio.

Ya había empezado a torturarme con el segundo pie, cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Sae cargando una canasta. Se queda boquiabierta viendo el destrozo que hay en la sala. Su mirada se desvía hasta donde estamos nosotros y yo levanto la mano, a mitad de una mueca de dolor, para saludarla.

Ella menea la cabeza un par de veces, no hace falta explicarle el motivo de por qué el desastre. Deja la canasta en la mesa de la cocina y se pone barrer lanzando maldiciones.

Otra guerra campal se lleva a cabo cuando tratan de hacerme comer.

-Apenas has probado bocado estos días, pequeña. Has bajado mucho de peso. – Ignoro por completo el comentario de Sae.

-No tengo hambre… - decreto por centésima vez.

Haymitch, en un arrebato de impaciencia, trata de meterme el guiso a la fuerza, pero pataleo y chillo, incluso lo muerdo, para que me suelte.

-¡Ya está! ¡No sé ni para que me esfuerzo! – lanza el cubierto sobre la mesa y se sienta en la silla junto a mí acariciando sus manos marcadas por mis dientes.

Sae turna su mirada entre él y yo sin saber qué decir.

-¡Dije que no tengo hambre!

-¡Ya es cosa tuya! – se levanta furioso y se empieza a dirigir a la sala – ¿Crees que es atractivo para un hombre una chica que sólo tiene pellejos de piel? – hace un gesto como de escalofrío – ¡Peeta tendrá que conformarse con el costal de huesos que serás cuando regrese!

Sae y yo lo seguimos con la mirada mientras desaparece por el umbral. Le oigo blasfemar cuando se recuesta pesadamente en el sofá y enciende el televisor.

Miro a Sae quien se encoje de hombros y empieza a recoger la mesa. Está a punto de levantar mi plato casi intacto y la detengo por las muñecas. Se sorprende cuando tomo mi cuchara y empiezo a comer lentamente el guiso.

-Es un idiota… - comento al aire.

Sae sonríe, sin decirme nada, y se aleja para empezar a lavar los platos sucios.

La guinda de la torta ocurre después de la cena, cuando estamos los tres en la sala viendo la televisión. Ni de broma me han permitido volver a encerrarme en la habitación de Peeta. Ésta vez Sae se queda después de comer y empieza a tejer un chaleco para su nieta, sentada en el sillón. Haymitch y yo estamos sentados en el sofá.

-Deberías darte un baño, preciosa. Empiezas a oler a rayos. – me comenta mi adorado amigo.

-¡Piérdete Haymitch!

Mi ex mentor alza las cejas y se levanta para perderse escaleras arriba. Me extraña un poco que me hiciera caso. Mascullo un par de insultos que sólo yo puedo oír y Sae menea la cabeza, suspirando cansadamente.

Después de un par de minutos, Haymitch regresa. Sin decir palabra, se me acerca y me levanta con su característica delicadeza y me carga en su hombro. Vuelvo a patalear y removerme mientras estamos subiendo las escaleras. Sae nos sigue desde cerca.

-¿Otra vez con esto? ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! – digo adornando mis gritos con uno que otro improperio.

De pronto me deja de pie dentro de mi habitación, pero luego se acerca para sostenerme por atrás de mis rodillas y mi espalda, y me levanta nuevamente, dando un par de pasos. Vuelvo a patalear, retorcerme y a gritarle maldiciones

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! ¡Ebrio estúpido!

-Como tú digas, preciosa.

Abro los ojos ante su sonrisa torcida y me lanza a la bañera que está hasta el tope de agua helada. Apenas puedo sentarme, después que mi cabeza se sumergió, lo único que atino a hacer es abrir la boca para lanzar un grito ahogado mientras el agua congelada empapa la camisa de Peeta (única prenda que llevo puesta, aparte de mis pantaletas) y se adhiere contra mi piel.

-¡Haymitch! – Lo regaña Sae mientras entra y se arrodilla a mi lado.

-No te preocupes Sae, me la debía.

Puede que sea su venganza por las veces que lo desperté, con profundo amor, vaciando un vaso completo de agua helada sobre su cabeza. Me aferro a mí misma, mi labio inferior tirita y mis dientes castañean. Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de fulminarlo con la mirada. Él se ríe a carcajadas y sale del baño cerrando la puerta. Sae me ayuda a terminar de bañarme con agua tibia.

Pasan otro par de días en que ya las escenas se vuelven rutina. Haymitch me levanta "con suavidad y cariño" y me carga en su hombro hasta la sala. Nos gritamos un poco y termino lanzándole los cojines (mis municiones de adornos de cerámica ya no existen) Luego llega Sae, me obligan a comer en medio de otra discusión y termino llevándome algo a la boca cuando descubro que es la única forma de que me dejen en paz. Sae se retira después de ordenar y cuando regresa para otra comida del día ocurre la misma situación. Por lo menos, después del desayuno, prefiero darme una ducha por mí misma y vestirme con mis ropas para evitar que Haymitch intente "ayudarme".

Una tarde me encuentro en la sala sentada en el sillón, cubierta por una manta. Me canse de intentar volver a la habitación de Peeta ya que Haymitch se las ingenia para arrastrarme de vuelta a la sala, cerca de la chimenea y del televisor encendido al cual ni le pongo atención. Toda mi concentración está en tratar de matar a mi ex mentor, recostado en el sofá, con la mirada.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el proyecto que contó Cressida? – me pregunta de repente ¿Qué demonios me importa? Sin embargo, lo recuerdo.

-Novela - contesto cortante.

-Parece que la empezaran en poco tiempo. Acaban de dar un anuncio después de las noticias. – no podría interesarme menos.

Pasan otro par de minutos en que sólo se escucha el sonido del televisor y el chasqueo de las llamas en la chimenea.

De pronto se escucha un tímido golpeteo en la puerta. Haymitch me mira. Es absurdo que se trate de Sae, ella simplemente entra sin necesidad de avisar.

-Es imposible que regrese tan pronto – me advierte al ver que mi mirada se ilumina.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente y me abalanzo sobre la cerradura con la esperanza latente. Abro la puerta con rapidez pero me llevo una gran decepción al descubrir que no se trata de Peeta.

-Hola Katniss. ¿Cómo has…?

Lanzo un bufido y me alejo de la puerta para regresar al sillón y refugiarme bajo la manta. Me siento ridícula. Yo misma hable con la estirada secretaria de Aurelius y me confirmó que Peeta aún esta inconsciente.

Haymitch se pone de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¡Preciosas! Que gusto verlas. Venga, pasen…

-¡No me apetece recibir visitas! – gruño.

Se escucha la tímida voz de Clarisse -Creo que será mejor que volvamos en otro momen…

-No, no – dice mi ex mentor sacudiendo una mano – está de mejor humor, créeme. – Prácticamente las jala de las muñecas para que entren.

Clarisse y Arline se sientan en el sofá completamente incómodas. Haymitch se queda de pie recargándose en una de las paredes.

-Tra… trajimos un poco de pastel… - tartamudea la rubia levantando una caja rectangular de cartón.

-¡Gracias! – responde Haymitch y toma la caja para encaminarse a la cocina.

Si no fuera por la televisión el silencio de la habitación, sin Haymitch, seria, incluso, aterrador.

-¿Has sabido de Peeta? – la pregunta de Arline me hace dar un respingo y la fulmino con la mirada de inmediato ¿A ella qué demonios le importa? Sin embargo, a pesar de la ira que me recorre entera, no puedo controlar las lágrimas que empiezan a acunarse en mis ojos.

-¿Katniss? – La voz de Clarisse me hace desviar la mirada hacia ella. Me recorre un escalofrió al ver sus ojos azules empañados de preocupación. Sus ojos azules… siento el nudo de mi garganta al descubrir lo similares que son a los de mi chico del pan.

Trato de responder pero en vez de palabras, se libera un quejido ahogado. Casi de inmediato se empiezan a liberar mis lágrimas atascadas y los patéticos sollozos.

-Oh por Dios. Katniss – Clarisse se levanta y pone delicadamente su mano en mi hombro. Quiero gritarle que se aleje pero termino alzando la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos y ya no lo puedo controlar más. Llevo mis manos a mi rostro y termino casi gritando los sollozos. Sus delicados brazos me rodean por los hombros y siento su regazo en la corona de mi cabeza. No puedo entender de por qué reacciono de esta manera, ni siquiera conozco a esta chica. Pero algo en ella me recuerda tanto a Peeta que simplemente no me pude contener más.

-Él está bien… - me dice empezando a acariciar mi cabeza – Llamamos a la oficina del Dr. Aurelius. Queríamos avisarte. Aún no despierta, pero está bien. Verás que pronto regresará…

Ya lo sabía, pero, de alguna manera, que ella me lo diga con su voz suave empieza a tranquilizarme.

Cuando logro controlar mis sollozos ella se aleja un poco y con un pañuelo empieza a secar el recorrido de mis lágrimas en mis mejillas, como si yo fuese una niña pequeña. Miro de reojo a Arline que esta boquiabierta por mi reacción. Haymitch se materializa con una bandeja con trozos de pastel sobre cuatro platos y algunos cubiertos. ¿Desde cuándo es tan buen anfitrión?

Clarisse le ayuda y luego se sientan los tres en el sofá. Cada uno con su porción.

-Veníamos a ver como estabas… - comenta Clarisse después de unos minutos.

-¡De maravilla! ¿Qué no la ven? – el sarcasmo de Haymitch hace que le arrugue el entrecejo pero ambas chicas se ríen tímidamente.

-Quería pedirte un favor – la suave voz de Clarisse vuelve a llamar mi atención – Pero si te sientes mal, no te preoc…

-¿Qué cosa? – le interrumpo.

-Bueno… - Se miran entre ellas y luego la mirada azulada vuelve a dirigirse hacia mí – Desde que Donzel y Arline volvieron a la escuela, se nos ha hecho algo pesado el trabajo de la panadería para Renzo y para mí.

Abro los ojos sorprendida. Había olvidado que la panadería sigue funcionando incluso sin Peeta.

-Thom va a ayudarnos a veces, pero es tan torpe en esas cosas… se le da mucho mejor el reconstruir y hacer casas.

-Yo no sé nada de…

-Lo sabemos, pero cuando fuiste la última vez nos ayudaste a limpiar y a ordenar algunas cosas.

-Thom ha doblado por lo menos 4 moldes de pastel, es un inútil. – Agrega Arline y su hermana le lanza un codazo.

-También podrías atender a los clientes en la tienda mientras Renzo y yo horneamos. Después de todo, la panadería también te pertenece a ti.

Haymitch me mira alzando las cejas.

Me quedo parpadeándole a la chica rubia, en realidad jamás me esperé que me pidiera algo así. Pero la panadería de Peeta es muy importante para él, por lo que me siento responsable, más por él que por mí.

Los tres se me quedan mirando en silencio. Noto como la mirada de la chica rubia se empieza a transformar en una expresión de desilusión.

-Iré – digo por fin después de unos minutos.

Es así cómo la mañana siguiente me descubro simulando la rutina de Peeta. Doy vueltas por la cama tratando de ignorar el odioso pitido del despertador. ¿Cómo demonios Peeta se levanta casi todos los días a esta hora? Yo lo hacía, años atrás, sin siquiera necesitar un despertador. Peeta me ha consentido demasiado al dejarme dormir hasta más avanzada la mañana.

Me siento en la cama, adormilada, apagando el molesto ruido y voy al baño para darme una ducha. Salgo muerta de frío, lo que me despierta en seguida y me dirijo a la cómoda. Veo algo aturdida la colección de camisas y bóxer. Tardo un momento en recordar que no es mi habitación.

Me visto con unos jeans, mis botas, una remera de manga larga y, cuando abrí la puerta y descubrí el frío que hacía, le sumé a mi tenida un chaleco plomo de lana (que me regalo Sae) con capucha y que me llega hasta los muslos.

Salgo de casa y descubro las inconfundibles consecuencias de la lluvia, cubriendo todo de rocío. No me había dado cuenta de lo helado que se estaba volviendo el clima, anunciando la llegada del otoño, por estar resguardada en casa junto a la calidez de la chimenea.

Debo admitir que es agradable mi camino hacia la panadería. El tono anaranjado del amanecer se deja reflejar en las pequeñas gotas que cubren todo a mi alrededor. Sonrío cuando pienso que el color favorito de mi diente de león, también está presente al alba.

Cuando llego a mi destino, no se me hace necesario utilizar la llave, ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Apenas entro, y la campanilla anuncia mi entrada, siento un fuerte nudo que se anida en mi garganta al reconocer el aroma de la panadería, parte principal del aroma de Peeta.

Renzo asoma la cabeza por la puerta giratoria atrás del mostrador y me sonríe amablemente. Aunque su expresión cambia de golpe al ver las lágrimas que se empezaban a desbordar por mis ojos. Clarisse también se asoma, al parecer notó la expresión de Renzo, porque me mira con preocupación.

-Oh… Katniss… - se acerca a mí y toma mi hombro con delicadeza. Renzo la sigue de cerca. – No te preocupes si quieres volver otro día.

Sacudo mi cabeza secando con decisión mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaleco. Debo seguir con esto, por Peeta.

-Estoy bien... – alzo mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos azules – Manos a la obra. – les sonrío algo forzada.

Me dedica una hermosa sonrisa y Renzo asiente volviendo a entrar a la cocina.

Pensé que la presión de comer la tendría solo en casa con Haymitch y Sae, pero estos dos también me exigen desayunar antes de empezar con el trabajo. Resignada les hago caso y me como el emparedado a regañadientes y tomo del chocolate caliente.

Después de unos minutos, me veo obligada a sacarme el chaleco y por poco me tiento a despojarme de mi remera. El calor de los hornos llega a ser sofocante. Clarisse me rescata llevándome a una habitación trasera y sacando una remera a tiras de unos casilleros. Tiene casi la misma contextura que yo, por lo que me queda perfectamente. Creo que la amé en ese minuto.

Pensaba que no tendría mucho que hacer, ya que no me manejo mucho en el tema. Rápidamente me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Clarisse y Renzo se encargan de amasar y crear los diversos tipos de panes, galletas, pasteles y magdalenas, cada uno con ingredientes y técnicas diferentes de preparación. Por mi parte me encuentro sacando las planchas y moldes del horno cuando ya están listos, lavo interminable torres de trastes y a veces me pongo a barrer. Me quejaría, pero los otros dos están dando vueltas de un lado para otro sin dejar de hacer sus respectivos roles. En realidad era bastante carga para ellos dos solos.

Cuando suena la campanilla, anunciando el primer cliente, veo a Renzo y a Clarisse que me miran con súplica, cubiertos de harina y sin poder despegarse de sus preparaciones. Les sonrío y me dirijo al mostrado. Es prácticamente a lo que me dedico desde ese momento en adelante, la cantidad de clientes que se van sumando me aterra de momentos. Algunos chillan entusiasmados al reconocerme y otros simplemente compran lo que quieren y se retiran.

En un momento Renzo se acerca a mí, después de que dejo el contenido de una plancha en un canasto en la tienda.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Señora Katniss. Ha sido de gran ayuda.

Le respondo con una sonrisa. Llegue a pensar que les estorbaría. Me incomoda un poco que me trate tan formalmente, es ridículo que me trate así si él es mayor que yo.

-Solo Katniss, Renzo.

Me sonríe.

-Gracias por venir, Katniss. – se corrige. Le asiento satisfecha.

La mañana va pasando con rapidez. Para la hora del almuerzo no llega ningún cliente, por lo que podemos comer con tranquilidad. Esta vez no me obligan. Estar dando vueltas por todos lados me ha dejado hambrienta.

Casi empiezo a hiperventilar cuando Clarisse me pide ayuda para hacer unas galletas. Me pasa una manga llena de mezcla y observo como ella dibuja las figuras de osos, mariposas, conejos y flores con una facilidad envidiable. No contiene su carcajada y luego Renzo se le une, cuando mi intento de conejo es más bien un manchón de pintura, sin forma alguna. Hago otro par de intentos pero termino teniendo el mismo resultado, así que finalmente me rindo y me uno al coro de risas de los otros dos.

Ya avanzada la tarde, cerramos la tienda y empezamos a organizar las cosas para la mañana siguiente. Me encuentro terminando de lavar unos moldes cuando suena el teléfono en la pared de la entrada a la cocina.

-Seguro son los pedidos para mañana – dice Renzo y lo sigo con la mirada, ya secándome las manos con el delantal. Se recarga en el marco de la puerta, mirando en dirección hacia nosotras, y responde el teléfono - ¿Dig…? – me extraña que haga una mueca y aleje el auricular de su oreja.

Sonríe ampliamente y estira la mano con el teléfono en mi dirección. Lo miro aturdida.

-¿Para mí? – asiente con la cabeza.

Cuando me pasa el auricular se escuchan los alegatos provenientes del otro lado. Renzo vuelve al mesón para terminar de preparar los ingredientes para el día de mañana.

Acerco el auricular a mi oreja. Del otro lado siguen hablando.

-¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Cómo me dejan colgado?, ¡Maldición!

Mi corazón se detiene y al instante mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Me quedo en silencio, tan sólo para escuchar su voz mientras pregunta angustiado si alguien le piensa responder. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tomando aire, para poder volver a hablar.

-¿Peeta?

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Ya ven, no maté a nadie._

_Tenía escrito este capítulo hace un par de días, pero al final me di cuenta que una Katniss llorando por todos los rincones no era para nada llamativo. Así que se me ocurrió incorporar a Haymitch y tuve que cambiar el capítulo completo._

_Espero les guste. (¡Mensajitos para saber si les ha gustado!)_

_Debo admitir que fue divertido recibir las ofensas de algunos lectores que me odiaron y luego me decían que continuara porque les gusta la historia después de todo. Les agradezco mucho sus mensajes, con algunos me reí demasiado :)_

_Como siempre un fuerte abrazo a todos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	12. Espera

**Espera**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Peeta?<em>

Silencio. Empiezo a liberar mis lágrimas al no recibir respuesta. Temo que haya cortado por haberme demorado en hablar.

-¿Peeta? – repito entre los inconfundibles sollozos. - ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Katniss! – dice al fin recuperándose de la sorpresa. Su voz también tiembla.

Busco desesperada un lugar donde poder sentarme, las piernas han dejado de responderme y me tiemblan como gelatina.

Renzo se me acerca y me alcanza un banquillo y prácticamente me desplomo encima.

-Katniss… no había podido llamarte antes, hace dos noches que desperté…

Veo de reojo que Renzo y Clarisse se van a la habitación continua, donde está el vestidor con los casilleros y el baño. Quizás intentan darme privacidad. Se los agradezco mentalmente.

Peeta continúa hablando - … Aurelius empezó a hacerme una cantidad estúpida de exámenes y no me dejab…

-Te extraño, Peeta… - le interrumpo apenas aguantando el nudo de mi garganta – Te extraño demasiado – los espasmos de los sollozos se hacen más fuertes.

Él guarda silencio por un par de segundos. Creo que le sorprendió un poco mi confesión.

-También me haces demasiada falta, Katniss… - dice por fin, entrecortadamente por sus propios sollozos.

Sonrío ya inundada por las lágrimas. Siento algo cálido abordar mi pecho. Reconozco que es el sentimiento que sólo él puede hacerme experimentar. Incluso si está lejos.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

Suspira con resignación.

-Aún no lo sé…

Una fuerte puntada de desilusión. El alivio de poder escucharlo, que retomó de nuevo la conciencia, casi se desvanece por completo por no saber por cuanto más lo tendré lejos de mí. Ya los días que han pasado me han parecido interminables.

-No llores, Katniss… - Su voz es tan débil que reconozco que él también debe estar liberando lágrimas.

-Tú también estás llorando… - digo en mi defensa.

-Eres una llorona – me recrimina. Escucho su sonrisa entre sollozos.

-Tú eres el niño llorón - No puedo evitar reírme junto a él en medio de mis lágrimas.

Escuchar su voz después de estos días me resulta reconfortante. Me habla palabras suaves tratando de animarme. Me recuerda cuanto me necesita. Me promete que tratará de hacer lo posible para poder regresar lo más pronto posible. Poco a poco termino por tranquilizarme y mis lágrimas al fin dejan de salir.

-¿Cómo está tu herida?

-Mejor, me aplicaron el ungüento de la primera arena, casi no tengo cicatriz. Me examinaron y, aparte de la sangre que perdí, todo está bien – Hace una pausa – Katniss… ese día… ¿Te lastimé?

-No, Peeta… Me asustaste a muerte, pero no me lastimaste… - _Solo un par de moratones, pero aparte de eso, nada grave._

-No recuerdo bien lo qué pasó. Perdí el control y te acorralé en la pared. Luego…

Suspiro -¿Es necesario hablar de eso? – Hace días que no escucho su voz. No me gustaría malgastar el tiempo recordando una escena tan horrible.

-Debo decirle a Aurelius lo que pasó…

-Puedo hablarlo con él después, Peeta

Parece comprender y lanza un suave suspiro. – Haymitch me dijo que estabas en la panadería.

-Mi primer día de trabajo. No sabía que fuese tan pesado. Lo bueno es que me mantuve ocupada. – me sorprende a mí misma el entusiasmo con que lo digo.

Escucho su sonrisa – Me alegra saber que no te has encerrado.

-Admito que lo intenté, pero Haymitch no me dejó.

Ríe aliviado. No es necesario explicarle los métodos de nuestro ex mentor para "animarme".

-¿Cómo esta Buttercup?

¿Buttercup? Buttercup… me suena… Oh, el gato. Casi ni le he prestado atención, con suerte a veces le he dejado agua en su cuenco.

-Extrañándote… - atino a decir, evadiendo mi desatento con el gato – a veces se acuesta conmigo en tu cama.

Un segundo de silencio.

-¿Te recuestas en mi cama? – Puedo escuchar su sonrisa. Recién me doy cuenta de mi confesión y termino sonrojándome.

-Si… - susurro avergonzada.

Siento su risa tímida, la que me encanta.

-¿Cómo va tu tratamiento? – trato de cambiar el tema para evitar ruborizarme aún más. Para mi suerte, me lo sigue.

-Empezamos ayer. Aurelius espera que dentro de poco haga efecto.

-¿Te inyectan veneno de rastrevíspulas?

-En una dosis muy baja… - siento el nudo en mi estómago al recordar sus efectos.

-¿Nada brillante?

Sonríe– No, nada brillante. Se concentran en estimular otras áreas del cerebro, algo así. El resto consiste en mostrarme videos de nosotros o solo de ti. Prácticamente es lo mismo que me hicieron antes… - reconozco en su tono que trata de no asustarme.

-¿Qué videos?

-Casi… los mismos de antes… - me llama la atención su leve tartamudeo.

No respondo, pero mi pregunta está implícita en mi silencio.

Me cambia el tema, a mi pesar lo consigue, y después de un par de minutos me dice que debe colgar para su próxima sesión con Aurelius. Hago el esfuerzo sobrehumano para resignarme a que dejaré de escucharlo. Nos repetimos innumerables veces que nos extrañamos y finalmente corto.

Veo el aparato por un par de segundos, mucho más aliviada que los días anteriores. Despertó y esta bien. Puedo conformarme un poco con saber eso.

Unos murmullos me llaman la atención haciendo que girara mi mirada a la puerta cerrada del vestidor. Doy un par de pasos, curiosa por los sonidos.

_-Parece que terminó_

_-¿Estás segura? Creo que la sigo escuchando. _

_-Yo no oigo nada._

_-Muévete, déjame oír_

No controlo mi sonrisa. Menos mi carcajada cuando abro la puerta y Renzo y Clarisse salen disparados hacia fuera dando tropezones. Dejando en evidencia que ambos estaban pegados a la puerta desde el otro lado.

Ambos se ponen rectos y se sonrojan por haber sido descubiertos.

-¿Peeta está bien? – pregunta Renzo en medio de una sonrisa.

Le asiento con la cabeza y con mis lágrimas de alivio a punto de ser liberadas.

-Está bien… despertó hace dos noches… - bajo mi mirada sin poder continuar. Clarisse se apresura a rodearme con sus delicados brazos. Renzo se acerca y nos rodea a ambas con los suyos.

-Está bien… - vuelvo a repetir, correspondiendo el abrazo de la rubia, ya sin controlar la alegría que se desborda por mis ojos.

Pasan otro par de días. Esta vez soy capaz de llevarlos de mejor manera.

He de admitir, cuando estoy en casa, que Haymitch se las ingenia para que pueda sentir cualquier sentimiento, menos la desolación de que aún no regrese Peeta. Varían desde enojo, rabia, desesperación, impaciencia… pero jamás tristeza. Para cuando llego a la panadería termino tan ocupada que ni tiempo me da para pensar en su ausencia.

Después de la cena, casi todos los días, llama mi diente de león. Hablamos desde un par de minutos hasta horas, aunque aún no me confirma cuando regresará.

Me siento una colegiala tan sólo con escuchar su voz. Irónico, considerando que en mis años de escuela, miraba asqueada a las chicas que hablaban de sus novios o del chico que les gustaba como retrasadas. Ahora me descubro atontada y algo sonrojada mientras jugueteo con el cable del auricular. Lo enredo en mis dedos y luego lo suelto.

Me cuenta de cómo fue que despertó. La habitación era inmaculadamente blanca, con sujetos vestidos en batas y mascarillas de igual color deambulando a su alrededor. Se encontraba completamente perdido, lo último que recordaba era que me estaba acariciando mientras yo cortaba las verduras y luego me acorraló en la pared. El resto de lo sucedido son una serie de imágenes que no puede hilar para encontrarles sentido. Sabía que eso era consecuencia de uno de sus episodios. Se desesperó cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hospital, pensando que yo podría estar en otra habitación, gravemente lastimada por su culpa. Se levantó y se lanzó directo contra uno de los médicos. Poco le importó que algunas agujas se desprendieran dolorosamente de su brazo. Canalizó su consternación hacia él. Irremediablemente se vieron obligados a sedarlo de nuevo.

-Recién al día siguiente me di cuenta que ese médico era Aurelius. No lo reconocí por la mascarilla.

Abro los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no puedo evitar un ligero atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Golpeaste a Aurelius?

-Según yo, sólo me había tirado encima y lo presionaba contra una pared, pero cuando le veo la cara, la mañana siguiente, tenía un ojo hinchado.

Empiezo a reírme a carcajadas.

-Katniss, no es gracioso… - trata de sonar serio, pero su sonrisa lo traiciona.

-Lo siento, lo siento… un moratoncito no le hará nada.

-¡Katniss! - me regaña aguantando su propia carcajada.

Le cuento, cuando dejamos de reír, que me he estado a acostumbrando a ir a la panadería todos los días. Los chicos son muy amables, incluso Arline ha cambiado considerablemente su actitud conmigo. Me escucha entusiasmado y. me sugiere que pruebe practicar algunas recetas en casa.

-Soy un asco con eso, Peeta.

-También lo eras para el guiso y ahora te queda delicioso.

Sonrío, irremediablemente recordando mis patéticos primeros intentos con el guiso. Era una mezcla viscosa con una cantidad estúpida de sal y medianamente quemado. Sin embargo, mi amable chico se lo comió sin chistar, completamente feliz y yo apenas pude con la primera cucharada.

-Dijiste que te había gustado

-Me encantó que lo prepararas tú. Pero hablando de sabor…

-¡Peeta!

Se ríe.

-Creo que hay un libro de recetas en el escritorio del estudio. Podrías empezar a probar con algunas simples.

-Lo intentaré – le aseguro. Quizás termine enorgulleciendo a mi chico del pan por mi esfuerzo y esa idea, para mi sorpresa, me entusiasma.

Le corto después de decirle "Te extraño" y me dirijo al estudio. Ignorando las burlas de Haymitch de "Ay, como te extraño Peeta" que me grita desde la sala.

Es la segunda habitación de la casa a la cual evito entrar, después de la de Prim, por el inevitable recuerdo que llevo pegado en mi memoria cuando Snow me amenazó con destruir a mi familia. Casi podía sentir el fuerte aroma a sangre y rosas cada vez que entraba.

Peeta me pidió permiso hace meses para poder pintar ahí. Simplemente le respondí _"Ya vives aquí". _Ni me importó que lo llenara de sus lienzos y acomodara los muebles a su gusto.

Abro la puerta algo tambaleante y ésta rechina ruidosamente. Temo a esa imagen de Snow, pero apenas termino de abrirla no hay ni un atisbo de su macabra presencia.

Todo lo que hay dentro es de Peeta. Es su esencia lo único que cubre la habitación. Me quedo mirando su atril con una pintura a medio colorear. Casi puedo imaginarlo con su perfecto rostro concentrado, mientras hace de su imaginación una hermosa imagen, y yo embobada con sus rubias pestañas.

Me dirijo al mueble respectivo y abro el primer cajón, descubriendo que efectivamente hay un pequeño y malgastado libro de recetas. Lo tomo entre mis manos con temor a que se deshaga. Debe haberlo rescatado de lo que quedó de la panadería de sus padres porque la tapa es casi inexistente por las inconfundibles marcas de fuego. Sin embargo, el interior está casi intacto, sólo el borde de algunas hojas están ennegrecidos. Hay una pequeña inscripción en la primera página, justo antes de la receta de un pan con nueces. _"Para Peeta. Jamás te rindas y nunca pierdas tu esencia. Tu padre"_. Me quedo leyendo las palabras un par de veces. Agradeciendo de corazón que ese amable hombre haya educado a un hijo tan maravilloso

-¡Eh! ¡Este me gusta! – giro la mirada sorprendida. Haymitch me ha seguido y esta hurgueteando en el rincón donde están apilados los lienzos terminados.

Mi primera reacción es enojo _¡Son las cosas de Peeta!_, pero cuando lo levanta y me enseña que está él con el ganso que llamó Perry, retratados a la perfección, me nace una incontrolable curiosidad.

Segundos después, ambos estamos escudriñando en la hilera de lienzos.

Los más antiguos, lo sé por la fecha escrita en una de sus esquinas, son los que más odio. Muestran con demasiada claridad las escenas de la primera y segunda arena, lo que me hace casi imposible resistir las ganas de vomitar. A medida que voy avanzando esos disminuyen considerablemente. Los más actuales muestran algo completamente diferente. La mayoría son de mí: en su regazo, haciendo uno de mis guisos, sonriéndole, con mi arco en una pose poderosa y sigue, y sigue, la secuencia de mí.

-Este chico esta obsesionado – dice Haymitch levantando uno que salgo sosteniendo un diente de león. – Podrías acusarlo de acosador y ni el mismo podría hacerse defensa.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y vuelvo a los cuadros.

-Este está muy bueno – Veo a cual se refiere y es el paisaje de un hermoso bosque. Lo reconozco en seguida. Es la imagen exacta del bosque que se observaba, antes de los bombardeos, al cruzar la valla "electrificada" que rodeaba el Distrito, con las variaciones que, en la imagen, no está la valla y nosotros estamos sentados en la esquina inferior.

-Me encanta.

-Podrías colgar algunos por la casa. – dice Haymitch tomando otro donde me sorprende que esté Gale. – Se verán bien en las paredes, en vez de que se queden aquí a juntar polvo.

La idea me encanta de inmediato. Nos ponemos a revisar cada uno de los lienzos con ojo crítico. Tuvimos que realizar un exhaustivo filtro ya que no hay tantas paredes en la casa para colocarlos todos. Discutimos por algunos que no estábamos de acuerdo, pero terminamos recolectando al menos unos seis para la casa. Haymitch se adueña de otros cuatro y yo separo uno para la panadería.

Los días empiezan a pasar, transformándose en semanas: una… dos… tres…. Me empiezo a sentir angustiada cuando ha pasado más de un mes. Me esfuerzo para mantenerme ocupada y olvidar ese detalle lo más que puedo.

Inevitablemente llega el día en que Peeta me pasa a Aurelius y tengo que narrarle su último episodio. Él sólo me responde a ratos con un "Ya veo".

El día que me designaron como libre en la panadería, fue por lejos el más largo que experimenté. Hace días que Sae dejó de venir a mi casa, considerando que yo ya estaba mejor y coincidió con que Haymitch desapareció para hacer algo que desconozco. Cuando llamé para hablar con Peeta, la estirada secretara me dijo que estaba a mitad del tratamiento y no podía hablar con él hasta el día siguiente. Tampoco era necesario ir a cazar. Sae me había dejado suficiente comida para varios días y no quería matar por diversión.

Me descubrí completamente sola después de semanas, incluso extrañaba de sobremanera que Haymitch me fastidiara. Me puse a deambular por la casa sin saber qué hacer. Buttercup me seguía a ratos, pero rápidamente se aburría y se iba a recostar sobre el sofá Finalmente me decidí a colgar algunos cuadros e intentar alguna receta del libro. Elegí un biscocho de chocolate y nueces que se veía delicioso en la imagen del libro.

Fue un fiasco total: no medí bien los ingredientes, confundí la sal con el azúcar, olvidé enmantequillar el molde, no supe ver la temperatura del horno ni el tiempo que debía estar adentro. El resultado fue un biscocho amorfo, con partes quemadas y otras crudas y un sabor entre chocolate, sal y ¿orégano? ¿Por qué le habré echado orégano?

Por lo menos me mantuve ocupada, incluso después, cuando tuve que abrir todas las ventanas para sacar el humo negro de la casa. Estaba a la mitad de eso cuando Haymitch entró apresurado a la cocina con una expresión de terror. Lanzó un suspiro y su mirada se relajó al verme.

-Pensé que intentabas quemar la casa.

Mi alivio fue inmediato cuando lo vi. Me apresuré a abalanzarme sobre él y me aferré a su cintura. Él se tensó sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Le pasó algo a Peeta? – preguntó sinceramente preocupado.

-¡Odio quedarme sola! – confesé entre sollozos.

Él al fin se relajó y me tomó por los hombros para verme el rostro. Ni si quiera le presté atención a su risa burlona. Me sorprendió a mí misma que me alegrara de tenerlo cerca.

Me empezó a acariciar fuertemente en la cabeza, como si tuviese cinco años, dejándome despeinada.

-Eres adorable después de todo.

-¡Cállate! – volví a abrazarlo y me respondió.

Me ayudó a terminar de ordenar el desastre que dejé en la cocina y me anunció que estrenaban la novela de Cressida y Pollux.

Minutos después, ambos estabamos en la sala, yo en el sillón y Haymitch recostado en el sofá, completamente asqueados. Se basaron en una historia que encontraron de tiempos antiguos. "Romeo y Julieta" tiene por nombre.

-¿En serio te agradan estas cosas? – pregunté mientras el chico empapelaba de palabras estúpidamente cursis a una chica en un balcón.

Se encogió de hombros - Effie me obligó… - dijo con tanta repulsión como yo – me ha molestado hace semanas para tener con quien comentarla.

Me quedé en silencio y lo miré levantando una ceja. Las palabras "Effie" y "Obligó" no cuadraban juntas en la misma oración. Nunca le hizo demasiado caso a Effie. A nadie, a decir verdad.

-¿Effie?

Me miró al reconocer mi tono pícaro.

-La extrañas ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos como si mi comentario lo ofendiera.

-Pase muchos años con esa loca… es un alivio no verla tan seguido. – contestó a la defensiva.

-Admite que la extrañas.

Sostuvo mi mirada por un par de segundos. Yo levantaba las cejas un par de veces, aguantando mi carcajada.

-No seas ridícula, preciosa. – volvió a mirar el televisor.

Hizo una pausa dejándome algo decepcionada.

-No como tú extrañas a Peeta - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa torcida hacia la pantalla. No pude controlar mi carcajada. De alguna manera, me había dado la razón.

Cuando llevé el cuadro a la panadería, coincidía con el día en que Donzel y Arline descansaban de la escuela. Después de pasar toda la semana estudiando, deberían aprovechar de distraerse, pero ellos insisten en que les divierte ir a la panadería.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por mi adquisición que muestra la panadería reconstruida con Peeta y sus ayudantes a un lado. Perfectamente detallados. Donzel no lo podía creer y Arline alegó de por qué yo no estaba en el dibujo. Me dijo que le diría a Peeta que me incluyera.

Les he tomado cariño a ellos y a la panadería. Nunca imaginé que me adaptaría tan bien. Empecé a venir por Peeta, pero al pasar de los días me di cuenta que poco a poco su mundo se iba transformando en el mío. Claro que en mi día de descanso me pierdo en el bosque por toda la mañana.

Renzo es quien le pone el toque serio, es extremadamente responsable y guía a todos los demás. Clarisse es prácticamente una versión femenina de Peeta, le agrada a todo el mundo, incluyéndome. Admito que aún sentía el cosquilleo de cuando la vi abrazada a mi chico del pan, pero me bastó ver cómo su mirada se iluminaba cuando veía a Thom para dejar de imaginarme estupideces. Arline y Donzel son dos caras opuestas de una moneda. Ella es terca, algo atrevida y malhumorada, aunque es bastante agradable después que te permite conocerla. Donzel es el que da el toque gracioso a cualquier situación; es un chico demasiado alegre, hace tonterías, lanza chistes y más de una vez me reí a carcajadas con sus imitaciones de los demás.

El primer día que Renzo lleva a sus pequeños porque no encontró quien pudiera cuidarlos, casi entro en pánico. Son criaturas adorables… pero no dejan de aterrarme. Parece que mi rechazo natural le causa curiosidad a la pequeña morena de ojos verdes, porque varias veces se acerca a mí alzando sus manitas para que la cargue. Renzo se ríe descaradamente de mí cuando la tomo en brazos, completamente incómoda y asustada de que se me resbale. La pequeña tironea mi trenza y se ríe de manera encantadora, pero a duras penas puedo contener mi impulso de lanzársela a Renzo.

-Le agradas… pero creo que no es tu fuerte… - me comenta cuando consigue detener su carcajada.

Reconozco otro factor común entre Arline y yo. No tiene tino alguno con el otro pequeño de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos marrones, quien la corretea por la cocina. Clarisse llega a nuestro rescate con un envidiable e innato aire maternal. Se pone a jugar con los pequeños y les alcanza un poco de masa para que se entretengan. Donzel también tiene experiencia con sus hermanos menores, por lo que se le da con naturalidad tratar a los pequeños. Cuando se aburren de las masas él los entretiene con distintos juegos, sin dejar de trabajar.

En casa, me acomodo a ver la novela con Haymitch mientras cenamos en la sala. La extrema cursilería se hace más llevadera con nuestros comentarios sarcásticos o la imitación de las voces de los personajes diciendo algo completamente opuesto a la trama. Después él se retira a su casa a la hora de dormir.

Las noches son lo peor. Me despierto varias veces por las pesadillas. Algunas varían un poco. No solo se trata de la arena o de las vidas que fueron arrebatadas por mis manos; o de Prim y Rue dejando de respirar delante de mí. Algunas se tratan de Peeta, arrebatándose él mismo su vida haciéndose profundos cortes en su cuello. Me despierto sobresaltada gritando su nombre. Asustando de paso a Buttercup, que a veces se recuesta a mi lado. Peeta me decía que sus peores pesadillas se trataban de perderme y que se calmaba apenas descubría que yo dormía en sus brazos. Ahora empiezo a entender ese sentimiento, pero él no está para poder tranquilizarme. Cuando mis gritos no lo espantan, termino aferrándome a Buttercup sin mucha delicadeza. Él protesta entre gruñidos y a veces me araña pero me resisto a soltarlo. Pareciera sentir mi angustia, después que no logra liberarse, y termina lamiendo mis manos con su áspera lengua. No sé si realmente trata de consolarme o persuadirme para que lo suelte. Pero, aun así, internamente se lo agradezco.

Una tarde me encuentro en la tienda de la panadería, alistando unas bolsitas bordadas con media docena de galletas glaseadas. Incluso están mis intentos de conejo. Decidieron bautizarlas como "a la Katniss". Arline se encargó de colorearlas de tal manera que en realidad parecen manchones de pintura. Me distraigo a ratos cuando la campanilla suena anunciando algún cliente. Después que lo atiendo y se retira, continúo con las bolsitas. Los demás están dando vueltas en la cocina y escucho divertida las infaltables discusiones entre Arline y Donzel.

Hay unas veces en que, por sacar una de las bolsitas, se me caen otras al suelo. Me agacho para recogerlas, como por décima vez, y en ese momento escucho la campanilla.

-En seguida lo atiendo. – digo recolectándolas.

El cliente da un par de pasos para quedar justo al frente del mostrador. Me pongo de pie dejando las bolsitas junto a las demás y cuando dirijo mi mirada al frente, mi corazón se detiene para luego volver a bombear sangre como desesperado.

Olvido por completo de cómo se articula palabra. Lo único que puedo hacer es abrir los ojos y mi boca en circunferencias perfectas.

-Dos bollos de queso, por favor. – dice curvando sus labios.

Sus risos algo más largos, su ligera sonrisa, sus preciosos e inconfundibles ojos azules. Debe tratarse de un sueño. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Me tomo un par de segundos, intentando recordar cómo demonios se respiraba, mientras lágrimas inundan mis ojos y rápidamente se desbordan por mis mejillas.

-Te extrañé demasiado – susurra levantando su mano hasta mi rostro.

Me estremezco al sentir su tacto en mi mejilla y su pulgar haciendo círculos para borrar el camino de mis lágrimas. Esa inconfundible calidez que brota desde su palma recorre todo mi cuerpo. El vacío que tuve en mi pecho por tantos días se rellena por completo.

Ni siquiera me molesto en rodear el mostrador para llegar hasta él. Se aleja un par de pasos sorprendido mientras me encaramo sobre el mueble entre nosotros y me abalanzo sobre él para llegar a rodear su cuello.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! – grito entrecortadamente por el llanto.

El sonríe y corresponde a mi agarre rodeándome por la cintura. Son sus brazos, sus cálidos y acogedores brazos los que me rodean con gran cariño. No puede tratarse de un sueño. Si un sueño puede ser tan hermoso, prefiero mil veces las pesadillas. No quiero volver a una realidad en la que él aún no regresa.

Me separo para tomar su rostro entre mis manos. Quiero convencerme de que no estoy alucinando. Miro sus encantadores ojos azules que se iluminan ante mi mirada. Es real, definitivamente tiene que ser real. Acaricia mi rostro con una de sus manos y vuelve a secar mis lágrimas con el pulgar. Se disponía a decir algo, pero sello sus labios con rapidez y vuelvo a rodear su cuello, entrelazando mis manos en su cabello. Se tensa sorprendido en un principio, pero luego me corresponde con la misma intensidad aumentando la presión de sus brazos para aferrarme más a él.

Supongo que es parecido al síndrome de abstinencia que sufre Haymitch cuando se le termina su dosis de alcohol, porque me encuentro hambrienta de sus besos, sus manos, su cuerpo… en fin, de él. Lo beso con tanta necesidad, como queriendo recuperar los días que no lo tuve para saciar mi adicción. El mundo se desvanece a mí alrededor. Al fin ha regresado, está nuevamente a mi lado y, lo mejor de todo: es real.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

_Solo bromeaba._

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

_Jejeje, no lo pude evitar, lo siento._

_Sé que les di protagonismo a personajes inventados. Pero tenía que rellenar las páginas de alguna manera. _

_Ya volvimos a terreno conocido y se vienen más capítulos que varios están esperando (En realidad yo también, ni yo tengo idea a donde nos llevará mi imaginación)_

_Espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado el Capitulo :) (¡Mensajitos! ¡Mensajitos!)_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme uno que otro review, algunos ya se van repitiendo en cada capítulo. Me alegra que sigan mi historia y espero les continúe gustando._

_Me disculpo por la demora. Lamentablemente se nos acerca marzo y llegan una que otras responsabilidades. Espero leerlos pronto._

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	13. Regreso

**Regreso**

* * *

><p>Me quedo perdida en sus labios por un tiempo que desconozco. Él se irgue, rompiendo el beso. Esta sonrojado y me mira con sus ojos tan brillante que llegan a ser cristalinos. Casi puedo sentir que no hay nadie más que nosotros dos.<p>

El levanta su vista por sobre mi hombro y sonríe tímidamente. Sin separarme de él, sigo su mirada y descubro que los otros cuatro están asomados por la puerta de la cocina. Arline dando saltitos y los otros tres con una enorme sonrisa.

Me siento algo avergonzada, pero no lo suficiente como para soltarme de Peeta. Arline parece no aguantarlo más y corre hacia nosotros rodeándonos a ambos con sus brazos.

-¡Al fin regresaste, Peeta!

Comprendo que todos ellos lo han extrañado casi tanto como yo. Concentro al máximo mi fuerza de voluntad y me alejo un par de pasos. Peeta sostiene el delgado cuerpo de Arline y lo levanta un poco del suelo. Apenas la suelta, Donzel se apresura para abrazarlo con fuerza. Le sigue Clarisse, que hace lo mismo que con su hermana y finalmente Renzo con un firme apretón de manos y luego un abrazo. Se empiezan a pelear para hablar con Peeta. En ese momento giro mi rostro hasta la entrada de la tienda y recién me doy cuenta que Haymitch está recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

-Sorpresa, preciosa – me dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Me doy cuenta enseguida que él estaba al tanto del regreso de Peeta. Jamás me han gustado las sorpresas. Pero en este caso puedo obviar ese detalle. Le sonrío agradecida.

Cerramos la tienda un poco antes del horario habitual y nos acomodamos todos en el mesón de la cocina para una improvisada celebración de bienvenida. Tomamos un pastel de manjar con nueces, adornado con merengue y preparamos chocolate caliente.

Inevitablemente termino sonrojada en más de una ocasión. Todos se entretienen contándole anécdotas mías desde que empecé en la panadería y obviamente no le conté por teléfono. Clarisse le cuenta de mis manchones de pintura "a la Katniss", Arline agrega un burdo intento de mezcla que hice una vez.

-Siempre confunde la sal con el azúcar – agrega ella.

-¡Son parecidas! –Me defiendo. Todos ríen.

Renzo comenta lo nerviosa que estaba con sus pequeños (que mágicamente me adoraron a pesar de mi rechazo natural hacia ellos). Todos reímos a carcajadas cuando Donzel imita, bastante bien debo decir, mi reacción cuando pensé que se habían quemado unos panecillos y empieza a correr por todos lados en la cocina. Haymitch, por su parte, agrega un par de historias de mis aventuras en casa, como el desastre que dejé cuando intenté hacer el bizcocho de chocolate. Odio que se rían de mí, siempre lo he odiado. Pero precisamente ahora me siento tan feliz que ni si quiera me importa.

Peeta ríe con cada una de las historias y me mira con una hermosa expresión en su rostro. Muero de ganas por saltar a sus brazos, pero me controlo como puedo. Ya tendremos tiempo para estar solos.

Más tarde, arreglamos las cosas para el día siguiente y nos despedimos de los chicos.

Vamos a casa con Haymitch y nos acomodamos en la sala después de cenar para ver la novela y evitar la furia de Effie.

Peeta y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá y Haymitch se sienta en el sillón.

Con mi ex mentor empezamos con la rutina de sarcasmo y a imitar las voces de los personajes. Peeta lleva su mano a su cara a mitad de una carcajada. Dice que la estaba siguiendo en el hospital y consideraba que era una historia hermosa. Se la acabábamos de arruinar.

Para cuando empiezan a dar las noticias, Haymitch se levanta del sillón. Peeta y yo también nos ponemos de pie. Nuestro ex mentor se acerca a nosotros y abraza a mi diente de león con fuerza.

-Me alegra que al fin volvieras, muchacho. – Luego se dirige a mí y me da coscorrones en la cabeza – Ya no me darás más problemas. – Le sonrío.

Nos dirigimos los tres a la puerta y Haymitch hace un último gesto de despedida con la mano y cierra el trozo de madera tras de sí.

Me disponía a decirle a Peeta todo lo que había contenido. Decirle cuanto lo había extrañado y la falta que me hizo durante todos estos días. Pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse pareció ser la señal en su interior para liberarse. Cuando empiezo a abrir mi boca para decir alguna palabra, él se me acerca desesperado para reclamarla con la suya.

Me rodea con firmeza por la cintura y me aferra a él quedando pegada contra su pecho. Una de sus manos sube para enredarse en mi cabello atrás de mi cabeza. Quedando completamente imposibilitada de poder moverme.

En un principio me sorprendí, pero de inmediato me rindo al contacto y aferro mis dedos a su camisa. No tengo que ver sus ojos para saber lo que está sintiendo. Me transmite toda su necesidad en ese ardiente beso que enciende cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Me alejo de sus labios para poder tomar aire, pero para él no es suficiente. Su boca desciende desde la mía y llena de besos mi mandíbula y, sin darme cuenta, yo misma ladeo un poco la cabeza permitiéndole libre acceso a mi cuello. Lo besa con suavidad pero hambriento. Posando sus labios varias veces en mi piel. Me siento estremecer por un exquisito escalofrío mientras sus manos se anidan en mis omoplatos empujándome más contra él.

-Te extrañé tanto… - susurra en mi oído cuando carga su mentón en mi hombro para darme un abrazo que me aprisiona entera. A estas alturas no es necesario ni que lo diga. Aferro mis manos a su espalda con toda la fuerza que puedo, creo que temo que se desvanezca.

-Yo también, Peeta…me hacías mucha falta – como respuesta afianza la firmeza de su abrazo.

Subimos las escaleras con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me acostumbré tanto a la habitación de Peeta que paso por alto la mía y entro por acto reflejo a la suya. Voy a su cómoda y saco una de sus camisas. Le doy un casto beso y me dirijo al baño a cambiarme.

Cuando salgo, él ya está con su pijama, sentado en la cama. Voltea su mirada y su expresión cambia por una de sorpresa cuando me ve cubierta por una de sus prendas.

-Son un pijama excelente – le digo queriendo que reaccione, al parecer ha dejado de respirar.

Me acerco a él quien me mira de pies a cabeza mientras camino. Recién cuando me posiciono frente a él entre sus rodillas, su mirada se detiene en la mía.

-Te ves hermosa… - me dice con un adorable rubor en su rostro.

Mi corazón da un brinco al oírle hablar. Me aferro a su cuello inclinándome para besarlo suavemente. Cuando me alejo me quedo acariciando su cabello sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos. Él hace lo propio acariciando el contorno de mi cintura por sobre la tela manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía.

Mi cuerpo completo me pide que me lance sobre él. Que me deshaga en sus brazos como había ocurrido antes de que lo alejaran de mí. Pero un bostezo que no puedo contener, delata totalmente lo agotada que estoy.

Él contiene una risa y me dedica una sonrisa que me derrite entera.

-Estoy bien… - le digo inclinándome hacia él y lo beso nuevamente.

Siento su sonrisa contra mi boca mientras me rodea por la cintura y nos recuesta a ambos arropándonos con las mantas.

-No tengo sueño… - alego en sus labios. Él sólo me sonríe y vuelve a besarme mientras me acuna entre sus brazos.

Me frustra de sobremanera estar tan agotada por las actividades del día. Quiero poder disfrutar de su presencia lo más que puedo. El beso se rompe y me aferro a mi refugio, el que extrañé tanto, inhalando su aroma. Sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. _¡Demonios! No quiero dormirme. _Empieza a hacer círculos en mi espalda, lo que me relaja aún más. Me siento tan plena, tan tranquila, que poco a poco, e inevitablemente, mis ojos se van cerrando. Sólo me falta asegurarme de una última cosa antes de entregarme al sueño.

-No te vayas mientras duermo, Peeta. Quédate conmigo…

Escucho su sonrisa y besa mi frente, mientras presiona más sus brazos contra mí.

-Siempre.

Sonrío en su pecho satisfecha con su respuesta, me remuevo un poco para acurrucarme y termino por quedarme profundamente dormida.

El molesto pitido me despierta a la mañana siguiente. Me siento muy descansada. Poco común para estos días. Las mantas me parecen algo más pesada de lo normal, pero no son incómodas. Las remuevo mientras me voy incorporando. Me siento en el borde de la cama y apago el odioso ruido para quedar en silencio. Hoy Arline y Donzel vuelven a su semana de clases. No puedo dejar a los otros dos solos con la panadería.

Como ya se me hizo costumbre, me desabotono la camisa, me la quito y la lanzo sobre los pies de la cama antes de ponerme de pie. Me estiro para tratar de sacudirme un poco la pereza mientras me levanto y me encamino al baño, algo tambaleante, para darme una ducha. Para cuando salgo, cubriéndome con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, hago el mismo recorrido hacia la cómoda. Como siempre, me quedo mirando las camisas y bóxer. _Cierto… esta es la habitación de…_

Abro los ojos y automáticamente mi cabeza gira en dirección a la cama. Peeta está sentado al borde, con su prótesis ya puesta y recargado hacia atrás sobre sus manos.

-Es agradable tener esta vista en las mañanas… - dice con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Siento mi rostro encenderse. Seguí por inercia mi rutina mañanera. Ni si quiera se me había pasado por la mente que mi chico del pan había regresado. La alegría de recordar que no fue un sueño se opaca por lo avergonzada que me siento. Salgo corriendo hasta mi habitación. Oigo a Peeta reírse y cierro de portazo. Me recargo en el trozo de madera para tratar de retomar el palpitar normal de mi corazón. Caminé tan solo cubierta por mis bragas hasta el baño dándole la espalda. ¿Habrá estado despierto ya? Lo más seguro es que sí. Me removí bastante quitando su brazo de mi cintura pensando que era parte de las mantas. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Se escucha la ducha en la habitación continua y empiezo a vestirme con rapidez.

Me dirijo a la sala para esperarlo en el sofá, aferrándome a mis rodillas.

Le oigo bajar las escaleras y siento su presencia acercarse a mi lado.

-¿Vamos? – me dice con tono de "Acá no ha pasado nada"

Al pararme, entrelaza nuestras manos y salimos por la puerta.

Cuando ya vamos a medio camino de nuestro destino, él vuelve a hablar.

-Está haciendo más frío ahora – comenta al aire, pero no le sigo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

El me mira entendiendo de inmediato a qué me refiero.

-Iba a hacerlo. Me terminé de despertar cuando te sentaste en la cama. - Me vio. Basta con saberlo para sonrojarme otra vez. - En realidad no pude decir nada. Me quedé helado cuando te quitaste la camisa y te vi caminar al baño. Lo siento…

Mira al frente, pero ya había notado su adorable sonrojo. No debería disculparse. Después de todo fui yo la despistada y, ahora que lo pienso, no me incomodó del todo que fuera él quien me mirara.

-Aunque… - alarga la última sílaba – debo admitir que es una escena que jamás podré olvidar. – Sonríe hacia al frente y su rubor se incrementa.

Mi cara vuelve a arder. Le lanzo un manotazo en el brazo que sé que no le hará ni cosquillas. Se ríe sin volver a mirarme y continuamos caminando.

Ya estamos a una calle de la panadería y recuerdo un detalle que olvidé esta mañana. Le detengo posicionándome frente a él y me pongo de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Cuando me alejo sé que no se lo esperaba. Me empieza a gustar esto de dejarlo sorprendido.

-No te di los buenos días – me excuso.

Me sonríe y se inclina para besarme otra vez.

-Buenos días – dice en mi boca antes de volver a sellarla con la suya.

Cuando regresamos a casa para la tarde, me dispongo a dejar el guiso a fuego lento para que termine la cocción

Me encamino a la sala, donde Peeta estaba prendiendo la chimenea y lo veo perdido viendo el cuadro que puse en la pared sobre ésta.

Siente mis pasos y voltea a verme con una sonrisa. - ¿Escudriñando mis cosas?

Hago una sonrisa traviesa y me acerco a él para que me abrace.

-Tenía que entretenerme en algo… - le digo rodeando su cintura y él pasa sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Está tan calentito.

Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y me acuno en su regazo.

-No lo vi ayer. Se ve bien ahí… - comenta sonriendo

Es el cuadro del bosque, el que se observaba años atrás, antes de los bombardeos.

-¿Cómo pudiste ver ese lugar? La panadería estaba lejos de esa valla.

-Te seguí… - Lo miro sorprendida. Parece que se apresuró a responder por que se sonroja y se remueve un poco incómodo alejándose de mi abrazo. Me mira resignándose a la pregunta palpitante en mis ojos. Está claro que quiero mayor información.

-Hace algunos años, los días que no teníamos clases, esperaba a que salieras de tu casa. Tenía planeado un encuentro "casual" para poder hablarte.

Alzo las cejas – Estabas en la Veta… tu vivías en la ciudad… ¿Hay algo casual en eso?

Su sonrisa torcida me distrae – Dije que lo tenía planeado. Jamás dije que fuera una de mis mejores ideas…

Me rio un poco y me acomodo para seguir escuchando su historia.

-Me escondía detrás de una de las casas y te esperaba por algunas horas, pero nunca salías. Luego te veía en el Quemador, cuando regresaba a casa para almorzar. – cuenta con algo de vergüenza, lo que me parece adorable – Intentaba ir más temprano cada vez, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Una mañana me levante antes del alba para ir a ver si te descubría. Y así fue. Saliste rápidamente y te dirigiste a la valla electrificada. Giraste varias veces cuando te seguía, parece que era más ruidoso de lo que intentaba.

-Puede ser… - sonrío divertida por su comentario y me acomodo cargando mi codo en el respaldo para verlo directamente. Parece sonrojarse un poco más.

-Casi te grito cuando tocas la valla… no sabía que no tenía corriente. Pero me contuve al ver que la atravesabas sin problema. Me acerqué, cuando ya estabas lo suficientemente lejos como para verme, y pude ver ese paisaje. Pensé que se vería mucho mejor sin esa valla metálica atravesándolo.

-Es hermoso, Peeta… - vuelvo a mirar al cuadro - ¿Y nosotros ahí sentados? – me apresuro a voltear para ver cómo se pone más rojo.

-Sabes por qué lo hice. – Sí lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de él. Me quedo observándolo con simulada inocencia.

Suspira antes de continuar.

-El paisaje me pareció hermoso y más de una vez fantaseaba con poder verlo contigo… - habla cada vez más bajito.

Inevitablemente le sonrío. No controlo mi impulso de acercarme a él y robarle un casto beso de sus labios. Me alejo un poco y me quedo mirándolo para que sea él quien se acerque ahora y se apodere se mi boca. Supo de inmediato mi intención y empezó a aproximarse a mí con lentitud. Casi puedo sentir sus labios en los míos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y nos alejamos al instante.

-¡Está lloviendo a cantaros! – Grita Haymitch dejando su paragua cerrado al lado de la puerta.

Nos sentamos a cenar y después, como de costumbre, nos sentamos en la sala para ver la dichosa novela.

Mis sarcasmos, a mitad del capítulo, se detienen cuando me quedo viendo, por varios segundos, las cajas que están amontonadas en una esquina de la sala. ¿Desde cuándo están ahí?

Haymitch sigue mi mirada - Peeta las trajo ayer… - me dice desde el sillón.

Ah, genial, ni siquiera las había notado.

-¿Qué son? – Pregunto.

-Algunas cosas del Capitolio y otras de algunos Distritos. – responde Peeta.

No controlo mi curiosidad, me apresuro a recoger algunas y dejarlas sobre la mesita de centro. Haymitch me ayuda. Al parecer su interés por la novela se reemplazó por la misma curiosidad.

De pie, me pongo a abrir una mediana que me llamó la atención por su peso.

-Esa la envía tu madre. Aproveché de ir a verla en el camino de regreso. - me dice Peeta mientras termino de abrirla.

Son pescados y mariscos atiborrados de hielo. Prueba indiscutible que estuvo en el 4.

Peeta continúa – Pasé la noche en la casa que comparte con Annie. Tuve que dormir con el pequeño.

-¿Y qué tal? – pregunto en mi camino a la cocina para dejar el contenido de la caja en la nevera.

-La noche más larga de mi vida – escucho su risa mientras guardo las cosas – Se removió toda la noche y me aterraba la idea de aplastarlo si me quedaba dormido.

Sonrió imaginándome la escena.

Ya termino de posicionar el último pescado al lado de los mariscos cuando escucho la voz de Peeta dirigida a Haymitch.

-Esa caja la envió Johanna.

¿¡Johanna!? ¿Se quedó una noche con esa…? Cierro la puerta de la nevera y me apresuro a volver a la sala.

-¿¡Fuiste a ver a Johanna!?

Ambos se quedan parpadeándome un par de veces. Haymitch lanza una fuerte carcajada y Peeta se encoje de hombros.

-Me descubrió en la estación de trenes cuando baje a caminar un poco. Me invito para la cena y después volví al tren…

-Ah… - Vuelvo a mi sitio al lado de Peeta en el sofá. Inevitablemente enfadada.

Haymitch termina de abrir el presente de la descerebrada mientras trato de concentrarme en otra caja pequeña.

-¿Un hacha? – Pregunta Haymitch. Me mira a mí simulando sensualidad – Pero que detalle más romántico, más atrevido, más seductor, más…

-Le dije que necesitaría una para el invierno – le interrumpe Peeta para que dejara de molestarme. Mi ex mentor simplemente se ríe.

Vuelvo a la caja pequeña que tenía entre las manos y se la enseño a Peeta preguntando con la mirada.

-Tu madre también.

Me pongo a abrirla mientras Haymitch le hace el mismo gesto que hice yo con otra caja pequeña.

-Beetee – le responde mi chico del Pan.

Termino de abrir la caja de mi madre y me quedo extrañada viendo el contenido. Cerca de veinte sobrecitos de cartón con una tira de diminutas pastillas en cada uno. Saco uno y me quedo examinándolo. Peeta y Haymitch me quedan mirando curiosos.

-¿Qué son? – pregunta Peeta.

-Parecen caramelos – le respondo alcanzándole el sobre y dejando la caja a un lado.

Se entretiene un rato viendo los caramelos y se lleva uno a la boca.

Por alguna razón. Haymitch se apresura, de una manera algo exagerada, a volver a concentrarse en la caja que envió Beetee.

Empiezo a abrir una de las cajas grandes. Abro los ojos al ver las jeringas

-Morfina… - me responde Peeta sin que pregunte y se encoge de hombros - por precaución… - añade, restándole importancia. Desvía la mirada para leer el folleto que viene junto a los caramelos– Esto no sabe a nada…

Me quedo viendo la cantidad de jeringas. Sé que son en caso de emergencia por si tiene algún episodio agresivo. Pero me extraña que se trate prácticamente de una cantidad industrial.

Mi mirada se desvía curiosa a Haymitch, quien aún no abre la caja que carga en sus piernas. Tiene una mano en su boca tratando de contener una carcajada ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

De pronto doy un brinco, cuando Peeta escupe el pequeño caramelo que termina en algún rincón del piso.

Haymitch no lo controla más y empieza a reírse a carcajadas, la caja que tenía se cae al suelo y sostiene su estómago sin poder detenerse.

Volteo a ver a Peeta quien carga sus codos en sus rodillas y con una de sus manos tapa su rostro que tiene la tonalidad de un tomate. Estira su otra mano sin mirarme y me alcanza el pequeño folleto.

Las risas de Haymitch se detienen un poco para concentrarse en mí .Peeta voltea su cara en mi dirección, cargando el peso de la cabeza sobre la mano que recién cubría su rostro. Los miro extrañada y empiezo a leer.

"_Femming. Despreocúpate de los riesgos y disfruta el placer de la compañía de tu pareja."_ Continúan una serie de indicaciones de cómo deben tomarse diariamente y esperar cierto tiempo antes de...

Siento mis mejillas arder. Mi tono de piel fácilmente alcanza el de Peeta. Haymitch llega a llorar de risa, sostiene su estómago y empieza a patalear.

-No, por favor. ¡Ya Paren! – Grita sin poder detener su carcajada. Se va camino al baño de visitas y aun cerrando la puerta se puede oír su estruendosa risa.

Volteo a ver a Peeta quien sólo me sonríe avergonzado.

-¿Mi madre envió esto? – no contengo la sorpresa.

Él asiente con la cabeza

-Y te estabas comiendo una… - llevo una mano a mi boca y lo miro apenas conteniendo mi propia risa. Peeta cambia su expresión y al parecer deja de respirar.

-No me saldrán senos ¿o sí? – pregunta, incluso algo preocupado, por lo que al final no puedo contener la carcajada y Peeta se une a mí enseguida.

Devolvemos la tira de "caramelos" a su caja respectiva y la dejamos a un lado del sofá. Aún se escucha a Haymitch en el baño tratando de recuperarse. Se detiene de momentos pero parece recordar la escena y vuelve a reír.

Ambos sonreímos. Creo que es primera vez que lo vemos así.

Sigo escudriñando las cajas. La que envía Gale tiene un arco y un carcaj con veinte flechas Todo el conjunto se ve poderoso. Tomo el arco y es muy ligero. Considero que lo probaré la próxima vez que vaya de caza. Gale y Peeta no son precisamente buenos amigos, pero se llevan lo suficientemente bien como para que ya no sea incómodo que se junten.

Me acerca una que no había visto.

-La envía Effie. – Es una caja rectangular, no muy grande y de poco grosor. Me llama la atención que me mire expectante mientras rompo la cinta de embalaje – Me dijo que no la abriera hasta estar contigo…me tiene curioso desde entonces. - explica.

Saco la tapa y veo extrañada su contenido. Miro a Peeta, con la pregunta en los ojos, y se encoje de hombros.

Parece un vestido de tirantes. Lo tomo por las fibras, que deben ir en los hombros, y lo levanto delante de nosotros. Es de una tela semi- transparente color rojo intenso, con bordados en el escote, bastante revelador, y en el borde inferior. Peeta, por su parte, toma la otra parte de la prenda que quedó en la caja. Parece como tiras enredadas. Ambos nos sonrojamos cuando la abre tomándola por los extremos y descubre unas bragas minúsculas, que sólo tienen un triángulo en la parte frontal, del mismo estilo que la parte superior y el resto son sólo tirantes bordados.

Justo en ese momento Haymitch se vuelve a materializar en la sala. Sostiene su estómago adolorido y parece agotado. Levanta la vista y alcanza a ver el conjunto segundos antes que Peeta y yo, completamente rojos, lanzáramos las prendas de vuelta a la caja. Vuelve a lanzar una fuerte carcajada, con una mueca de dolor, y esta vez se dirige a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No puedo más!

Sale por la puerta, olvidando su paraguas, y se escucha alejarse su risa, junto a quejidos de dolor, camino a su casa.

-Ya es demasiado… - comenta Peeta sujetando el tronco de su nariz completamente sonrojado. – No quiero revisar más cajas. - Concuerdo completamente con él.

Trato de sacar algún otro tema, para evitarnos más vergüenza y simplemente lanzo lo primero que se me aparece en la cabeza.

-¿Que imágenes te mostraban para el tratamiento?

Me mira abriendo los ojos y se me queda parpadeando un par de veces. Veo que se gira hacia las cajas que aún quedan por abrir.

-Esta la envió Pollux y Cressida. – saca una caja pequeña.

-Creí que no querías abrir más. – me extraña que evite el tema.

-Ahora si quiero…

-¡Peeta!

Recuerdo que ha evitado mencionar las filmaciones desde la primera vez que me llamó por teléfono.

Suspira – Eran casi las mismas de antes… - dice sacando la cinta de embalaje.

-"Casi". - le recalco.

-Si... – hace una pausa – Las de la cueva, las fiestas del Capitolio, las de la segunda arena…

-Esas eran las de antes. – Hasta yo vi las mismas imágenes cuando empezó el tratamiento en el trece. Observo como empieza a abrir la caja y saca un objeto cuadrado

-¡Eh! Una cámara – me la enseña, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención. Empieza a juguetear con los botones de la pequeña pantalla. – También tiene para hacer videos…

-Peeta… - me impaciento con rapidez y le levanto una ceja.

Deja la cámara en la caja y la deja en el suelo junto a los "caramelos" - ¡Bien! – exclama derrotado.

Se acomoda en el sofá y me mira fijamente, como queriendo analizar mi reacción. Esta con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aurelius encontró hace poco unas grabaciones secretas. Yo no tenía idea que tenían cámaras y micrófonos por todos lados.

Me quedo carcomiendo la frase "todos lados" ¿Todos lados, dónde? Se queda callado viendo mi extrañeza. Luego continúa.

-Las nuevas imágenes se trataban de ti, Katniss. Sólo de ti… - Se toma un par de segundos, esperando a que yo entienda, pero en realidad no comprendo ni un carajo.

Vuelve a suspirar resignado – Una de las primeras que me mostraron, fue la vez que conociste a Cinna para los primeros juegos. - dice rápidamente, casi uniendo una palabra con la otra.

El que mencione a Cinna me distrae un poco. Me causa el inevitable vacío de saber que no podré verlo nunca más. Luego de que desapareció, no obtuve mayor información de donde lo dejaron finalmente. Por lo menos para tener un consuelo al ir a dejarle un par de flores.

Vuelvo al presente y me tomo un momento para hacer memoria. La primera vez que vi a Cinna fue después de que Venia, Flavius y Octavia se libraran de mi capa de pelos y me dejaran como un pájaro desplumado. Recuerdo que me llamó la atención la simpleza de mi estilista y que su mayor modificación fuera el delineador dorado sobre sus ojos verdes. De pronto abro los ojos y me sonrojo considerablemente. En ese momento estaba completamente desnuda.

-¿Qué? – casi grito después de unos instantes.

Peeta balbucea nervioso un par de palabras irreconocibles.

-¿¡Qué!? – Mi tono cambia de la sorpresa a desconcierto porque no le entendí nada.

-Había cámaras en cada rincón, Katniss… - me explica aun uniendo las palabras – En el tren, en nuestras habitaciones, en la ducha – el último lugar hace que mi rubor aumente. Me quedo parpadeándole queriendo que se calle, pero empieza a subir su volumen de voz diciendo otro par de escenas que le mostraron.

Levanto las manos con las palmas abiertas para que se detenga. Finalmente lo hace. _Ok… ya entendí_… Me tomo mi tiempo al volver a bajar mis manos a mis rodillas. En realidad ya no quiero saber más del asunto, pero ya que me ha visto en todos los ángulos que las cámaras se lo permitían. Sólo me queda una pregunta por hacer.

-¿Por qué?

Lanza un fuerte soplido y termina por explicarme que tuvo que contarle a Aurelius casi toda la historia de las semanas previas a su último episodio; desde que lo besé mientras dormía, hasta que estábamos hurgueteando bajo la remera del otro en éste mismo sofá. Evitó por completo contar lo que pasó la mañana de su segundo episodio. Dice que el Dr. Aurelius considera que "eso" puede pasar en cuestión de tiempo. Su nuevo tratamiento se basó en "acostumbrarse" a verme desnuda para que, cuando ocurra realmente, no le cause un shock que le gatille otro episodio.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ambos al sutil tono de un tomate. Incluso ese tono es poco en comparación con nuestros rostros. Empiezo a analizar la información, la abrumadora información. Sería estúpido negar que hemos ganando "confianza" en nuestros encuentros. Me encuentro agradeciendo que Haymitch se haya ido minutos antes de que se me hubiera ocurrido la pregunta.

Peeta lleva sus manos a su rostro y carga los codos en sus rodillas. Se ve avergonzado por lo que me acaba de confesar. Doy un largo respiro, ya resignándome. Lo miro y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haberlo presionado para que me hablara de las imágenes.

De pronto miro el montón de cajas sobre la mesita y veo algunas que siguen cerradas. Mágicamente renace mi curiosidad otra vez. Más que nada por la necesidad de empezar otro tema de conversación. Recojo una que es cuadrada y de poca anchura.

-¿Quién envió ésta?

Peeta abre sus manos en su rostro para mirarla sin dejar de cargar su mentón en ellas.

-Flavius, Venia y Octavia…

La dejo junto a la de Effie, al lado de los "caramelos", sin atreverme a abrirla. Los del Capitolio suelen tener ideas similares. Él sigue el recorrido de la caja con la mirada y lanza una corta risa. Me dirijo a otra. Es pequeña para caberme en una mano, y se la enseño alzándola un poco.

-Plutarch…

Ruego mentalmente de que Plutarch sea más discreto. Empiezo a abrirla con lentitud y Peeta me observa con precaución.

Suspiro aliviada al descubrir que son un conjunto de lápices de tinta de distintos colores. Peeta se acerca y empieza a inspeccionarlos. Toma uno y garabatea un par de líneas en uno de los cartones de las cajas. Luego vuelve a observar el lápiz y ve asombrado cómo, después de unos segundos, la tinta vuelve a llenarse por completo.

Por fin la tensión del ambiente se disipa un poco y Peeta me mira retomando lentamente su color natural de piel.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? – Me pregunta. _¡Eso se me debería haber ocurrido antes!_

-¡Si! - Me apresuro a responder.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Ya la semana se me esta poniendo difícil. Pero espero entregarles el próximo capitulo dentro de un par de días. Estúpida realidad. Sniff_

_Como siempre les agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de mandarme mensajitos. Me reí mucho con los que me reclamaban por mi pequeña bromita del "fin" en el capítulo anterior. Jojojo que mala soy. Admitan que fue gracioso xD _

Espero leer sus opiniones sobre este capitulo y como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado.

_Un fuerte abrazo a todos _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. El Lago

**El lago**

* * *

><p>Desde la llegada de Peeta, noto como el tiempo se pasa más rápido. Las semanas sin él se me hacían interminables, pero ahora ha pasado casi un mes y siento que apenas son un par de días. Después del bochornoso episodio, la mañana de su llegada, no hemos vuelto a tratar el tema. Los "caramelos", lencería fina y la caja, aún sin abrir, terminaron al fondo de uno de los muebles de la sala.<p>

El resto de nuestra rutina sigue con normalidad; nos levantamos juntos cada mañana para ir a la panadería, cenamos cuando llegamos y Haymitch se nos une para ver la novela. En la noche finalmente nos recostamos en su habitación que ya prácticamente es la nuestra y me duermo en mi preciado refugio en su regazo. Sintiendo su corazón justo en mi oído.

Ya que por mi cuenta decidí adentrarme en su mundo de panes y pasteles. Peeta me acompaña al bosque en nuestro día libre y nos perdemos por casi toda la mañana. Él prepara un bolso lleno de bocadillos para comer allá y recolecta frutos silvestres mientras cazo por otra zona para que no espante mis presas.

En una ocasión nos juntamos en el punto de encuentro y él acababa de recolectar fresas. Apenas me acerqué y me senté a su lado me tomó por sorpresa el rostro y me robó un beso. Su dulce sabor almizclado con el de la fresa que se había comido me pareció tan exquisito que terminamos forcejeando para que me alejara de sus labios.

Peeta trata de enseñarme algunas recetas en casa cuando llegamos. Le voy tomando lentamente el gusto; aunque la sal y el azúcar aun me parecen demasiado similares.

Ambos quedamos algo espantados después de los regalos de mi madre y Effie. Así que aparte de los besos no nos atrevíamos a nada más. Aunque la tentación está muy latente. Se me hace irresistible, cuando nos quedamos solos, el intentar tocarlo y creo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Bueno… así era hasta hace unos días. Ahora me encuentro masticando la idea de que las pastillas no son del todo una exageración por parte de mi madre.

Vivimos bajo el mismo techo hace ya un buen par de meses, dormimos varias noches juntos. No es raro que se empiecen a imaginar ciertas situaciones.

Tomo una de las barras y me siento en el sofá para analizarla; leyendo atentamente cada una de las indicaciones que están en el pequeño folleto. Si no hubiese sido por los acontecimientos de hace poco, no me hubiese dado el tiempo para hacer lo que hago esta tarde. (Aprovechando que Peeta fue al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para la casa)

Habían pasado unos tres días en que el otoño simplemente decidió disfrazarse de verano. Las nubes eran inexistentes. Irónico considerando que, hace sólo una semana antes, hubo un par de impenetrables tormentas de lluvias, relámpagos y fuertes vientos.

La mañana de nuestro día libre. Hacía tanto calor que ni siquiera me dieron ganas de salir a cazar. Por lo que, después del desayuno, me dediqué a mirar la televisión en la sala. Peeta se unió a mí después de haber lavado los platos. Ni siquiera quisimos acurrucarnos juntos por el asqueroso calor que hacía. Ni una ligera brisa daba una señal de presencia y si lo hacía, era de una temperatura alta. Lejos de permitirnos un poco de frescor.

Se encontraban dando una información sobre el clima. Una de las nuevas cosas que dan en la televisión, además de las noticias y la cursi novela. La chica frente a una pantalla que mostraba al Capitolio y a cada uno de los Distritos, informaba sobre las temperaturas y estados del clima. Para cuando llegó al 12, anunció chubascos y una posible tormenta. Apenas escuché eso, miré por la ventana; un cielo estúpidamente despejado y sin siquiera intención de cambiar. Pensé irritada que nos mintió descaradamente.

-¿Vas a cazar hoy? – me preguntó Peeta mientras secaba su sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.

-Ni de loca…

-Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, aunque sea al pueblo – lo miré extrañada – Para aprovechar nuestro día libre. – agregó.

Me quedé pensativa por un par de segundos ante su propuesta. Era buena idea y una completamente diferente a secarnos y deshidratarnos en el interior de la casa. De pronto se me ocurrió el único lugar perfecto que recordaba para uno de estos calurosos días. Jamás lo había compartido con nadie que no fuera mi padre. El lago.

-Ya sé dónde ir – me levanté en seguida y empecé a preparar un bolso para poder comer algunos bocadillos cuando llegáramos.

-¿Quieres ir ahora? – me miró aturdido mientras seguía mis movimientos.

-Ahora… - confirmé – más avanzada la mañana hará mucho más calor.

Peeta se me quedó mirando por un par de segundos. Seguramente no se le ocurrió ninguna objeción, por que pronto empezó a ayudarme.

Terminamos con un bolso lleno de bocadillos y refrescos. Peeta, siempre precavido, empacó dos mantas en uno de los compartimientos del bolso. Lo miré con la ceja levantada y él solo se encogió de hombros. Consideré que una manta extra era un peso adicional completamente inútil para ese día en particular, pero decidí no objetarle.

Recordaba que el camino hacia mi lugar secreto era largo y algo tedioso por los obstáculos naturales. Lo que no consideré, era que el imponente sol y su desesperante calor, hacía que el esfuerzo fuera casi el triple. Sentía mi garganta seca y la piel expuesta arderme a medida que nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Sumándole que el ambiente húmedo entre los árboles, más el calor, me hacían sentir como si me adentrara a la selva de la segunda arena.

Cuando replanteé mi idea y la empecé a considerar una pérdida de tiempo, ya llevábamos poco más de la mitad del camino. Por lo que decidí continuar.

Después de largo rato, por fin llegamos al lago. Nos refugiamos bajo un árbol cercano que, por suerte, aún mantenía la mayoría de su follaje. Nos quedamos ahí por un buen par de minutos tratando de recuperar el aire. Pero en cada bocanada sentía la alta temperatura entrar por mi garganta.

-¡No aguanto más! – Peeta se empezó a sacar sus botas y calcetines. Luego se puso de pie para empezar a desvestirse.

Recién en ese momento me acordé que ninguno de los dos tenía trajes de baño. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme, pues ni de broma iba a dar el camino de vuelta a menos que el sol se hubiese dignado a esconderse un poco.

Miré boquiabierta como Peeta se deshacía de su pantalón y su remera, quedando en unos bóxer negros. En su blanca piel, pude ver el brillo del sudor, lo que hizo sonrojarme levemente mientras las curvaturas de su cuerpo brillaban como si estuviese hecho de porcelana. Cuando llevó sus manos al borde de la tela que le quedaba, para bajársela, me miró para descubrir que yo me había tapado los ojos y volteé la mirada avergonzada.

Escuché su fuerte carcajada – Solo bromeaba… - Sentí que lo odie por un segundo.

Acto seguido, se tiró al agua con rapidez y lanzó un fuerte suspiro de alivio – Está deliciosa Katniss… - empezó a hacerme señas - ¡Ven! – su sonrisa me tentó rápidamente, pero me quedé ahí sentada observándolo absorta. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Peeta empezó a chapotear de un lado para el otro causándome una terrible envidia. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me lanzara al agua junto a él.

Empecé a sacarme las botas y los calcetines con lentitud. Debí haberme dado un poco tiempo para analizar la situación antes de proponer ese paseo. Ni se me pasó por la mente que deberíamos meternos al agua sólo con la ropa interior. Sé que Peeta me vio más de alguna vez en las grabaciones que Aurelius le mostraba de mí y me vio de espaldas al día siguiente de su llegada. Pero ese hecho sólo hacía que aumentara mi vergüenza.

-¡Vamos Katniss! ¿Qué esperas? – Insistía Peeta alzando sus manos.

No es que no quisiera entrar al agua, el detalle es que no quería quedar casi desnuda frente a él. Sé que también me vio para curar mis heridas hace varios meses, pero en ese tiempo no era del todo consciente que lo hacía. En ese preciso momento, donde lo veía sumergirse y volver a salir del agua, tenía todos mis sentidos bien puestos.

Eran estúpidas mis cavilaciones; quizás no nos habíamos visto desnudos, pero prácticamente nuestras manos habían ya explorado bastante el cuerpo del otro.

Me terminé poniendo de pie. Sentía como mi sudor se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, se daba un pequeño recorrido, y hacía que mi ropa se me pegara de manera desagradable. Aun así, no podía encontrar el valor para desprenderme de mis prendas. Tanteé varias veces la hebilla de mi pantalón sin atreverme a sacarlo.

Peeta se acercó varias veces a la orilla para tratar de convencerme y me lanzaba agua. Mi piel le agradecía las pequeñas gotas que se alcanzaban a posar en ella, y que rápidamente tomaban la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Pero seguía sin hacer nada.

Se alejaba de mí y se volteaba diciendo que no miraría. Se empezó a alejar bastante para darme un poco de espacio. Lo miraba alejarse, salpicar agua, hundir su cabeza bajo la superficie. Mis ganas crecían más y más en mi interior pero no reaccionaba.

De pronto Peeta pareció haberse resbalado. Distinguí claramente el punto en donde el lago ganaba profundidad rápidamente. Peeta empezó a dar fuertes palmadas sobre el agua mientras miraba horrorizada cómo su cabeza se hundía varias veces.

-¡Katniss!– gritaba cuando podía sacar la cabeza del agua.

Abrí los ojos aterrada _¡Él no sabe nadar!_

-¡Peeta!

Sólo pude reaccionar de una forma: Tiré de mi remera de tiras y la dejé al lado de la ropa de Peeta. Lo mismo hice con mi pantalón.

Me apresure a entrar al lago de un salto. Cuando mi piel tocó al fin el agua, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de disfrutar del sentimiento refrescante, pues me concentré en cada movimiento que mi cuerpo hacía para poder llegar lo más rápido posible hasta él.

Podía escuchar sus gritos desesperados, casi me imaginaba que escucharía un cañonazo apenas se rindiera y se dejara hundir. Los pocos metros que me faltaban para alcanzarlo se me hicieron eternos.

Cuando finalmente estiré mi mano y mi palma alcanzó uno de sus brazos, Peeta dejó inmediatamente de moverse. Lo miré aterrada pensando que se había rendido, pero se me quedó mirando con su cabeza a ras del agua y con una sonrisa traviesa. Lo observé aturdida por unos segundos, con mi respiración agitada y el terror a flor de piel. Me puse de pie y descubrí que, donde estaba, el agua apenas me alcanzaba a cubrir sobre mi cintura. El abismo, donde el lago ganaba profundidad, estaba a un par de metros más adelante.

-¡Demonios, Peeta! – lancé un manotazo haciendo que el agua le llegara de lleno en la cara mientras le increpaba. Ni así, pude disminuir su carcajada. Mi pánico cambió por fastidio, pero luego sentí la frescura en mi piel y pude tranquilizarme.

Empezó a lanzarme agua reiteradas veces y yo le respondía. Una guerra inofensiva de municiones de refrescantes gotas que hacían que mi piel se regocijara agradecida. _Estúpido Peeta._

Nos pasamos varios minutos chapoteando, jugando e incluso le enseñe nuevamente a nadar. Prácticamente nos burlábamos de los animales del bosque que estaban completamente atontados por el sofocante calor.

Nos detuvimos sólo para comer un par de bocadillos y luego volvimos a entrar al agua. Haber soportado la asquerosa temperatura camino hacia mi lugar secreto, había valido totalmente la pena.

Para las cuatro de la tarde, nos sentamos sobre una de las mantas bajo la sombra del árbol, con nuestros codos en las rodillas. Comimos los bollos de queso, emparedados y jugo de bayas que habíamos llevado. La calma era exquisita mientras esperábamos que nuestra ropa interior se secara.

No me había dado cuenta de lo cómoda que me sentía a pesar de estar semi desnuda junto a Peeta. Ha sido la única persona que me había visto de esa manera (Por lo menos por cuenta propia. En los Juegos mucha gente me vio completamente desnuda, pero no tenía otra opción en ese momento). Me costaba entender, en ese minuto, cómo fue que me demoré tanto en entrar al agua antes. Ya para cuando estaba saboreando uno de mis deliciosos bollos de queso, ni siquiera me importaba.

-Este lugar es hermoso, Katniss… - dijo de repente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones – No sabía que existía este lugar – me fijé en su rostro y distinguí el hermoso brillo en sus ojos mirando hacia el lago.

-Era el lugar secreto de mi padre y mío – le empecé a narrar - él me enseño a nadar aquí. – comenté siguiendo su mirada.

Lo noté removerse algo incómodo, pero sin separar su mirada del lago.

-¿Gale…? - pareció retractarse de su pregunta, pues se cortó él mismo. Seguramente no quería arruinar el momento.

-Vino solo una vez… - vi como su mirada se llenaba de desilusión – Estaba todo cubierto de nieve – agregué ganándome la atención de sus ojos – Jamás entré al agua con él.

Me quedó mirando, analizando mi respuesta y luego me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. No dijo nada más y se llevó un bollo de queso a su boca. Volvió a mirar hacia el lago completamente satisfecho por mi respuesta.

Lo observé por un par de segundos e inevitablemente sonreí. Le había confesado que con solo él tuve la confianza suficiente para estar de esa manera. Me sonrojé un poco por esa idea y, por un impulso fuera de mi control, me apoyé en una de mis manos y me acerqué a él para depositar un suave beso el su mejilla. Luego me alejé, manteniéndome recargada de costado.

El volteó su mirada hacia mí con un encantador rubor en su rostro y una sonrisa que me dejó hipnotizada por unos instantes.

-¿Y eso?

No le encontré explicación a mi arrebato, así que sencillamente le sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

Su sonrisa volvió a ampliarse y pareció haber leído en mis ojos la sed que me empezó a invadir de repente. Apoyó su peso en una de sus manos a su costado y se acercó rápidamente para apoyar sus labios sobre los míos. Los sentí tan exquisitos que de inmediato mis ojos se cerraron.

Casi tan rápido como se acercó, se alejó. Dejándome más hambrienta aún. Estaba loco si pensaba que con ese ligero roce me iba a dejar satisfecha. Me empecé a acomodar para asegurarme de que no le fuera sencillo apartarse nuevamente de mí. Me imaginé a mí misma como un lince preparándose para lanzarse sobre un indefenso conejo. Me arrodillé a su lado y tomé su rostro con decisión. Él solo se dejaba dominar sin borrar la sonrisa de su rosto. Disminuí rápidamente la distancia entre nuestros labios; pero apenas alcanzo a rozar su boca cuando algo que no esperaba me distrae completamente.

Una fría gota se posó, de la nada, en su nariz. Lo que lo hizo parpadear algunas veces. Me quedé viendo esa pequeña fracción de agua e inmediatamente miré hacia el cielo. Peeta siguió mi mirada. De un momento a otro, el sol estaba completamente oculto detrás de una capa de amenazadoras nubes grises. Tan solo un instante antes, habían un par de nubes blancas e inofensivas revoloteando por el cielo.

Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo para volver a mirarnos, pues una gruesa capa de agua empezó a caer sobre nosotros. Peeta recogió el bolso con los bocadillos y la manta en la que estábamos sentados. Por mi parte me apresuré a recoger la ropa y los zapatos, y lo guíe corriendo a la pequeña casa cerca del lago.

El agua golpeteaba el malgastado techo como si amenazara con tirarlo abajo. Para mi sorpresa, no había rastro de goteras. Sólo asumí que Twill y Bonnie habían arreglado algo mientras estuvieron aquí.

Observé por las ventanas desprovistas de vidrios; el agua caía del cielo como si la estuviesen soltando de baldes. De pronto me di cuenta de mi error.

-De hoy en adelante le haré caso a la maldita del clima… - comenté al aire.

Peeta comenzó a reír y me uní a él de inmediato.

Ambos estábamos completamente empapados de nuevo. La manta y nuestra ropa también. El bolso y su contenido se salvaron gracias al material impermeable.

Descubrí un poco de madera en un rincón que solo pude asumir, nuevamente, se trataba de obra de la mujer y la chica que se mantuvieron ocultas aquí. Empecé a hacer una fogata y Peeta acomodaba la manta, junto con nuestras prendas, para poder secarlas. Además que la temperatura, que antes era sofocante, empezó a descender rápidamente.

Nos pusimos cerca del fuego. La ropa interior, única ropa que nos cubría, estaba completamente empapada. No nos ayudaba mucho en esa circunstancia, aunque ninguno siquiera sugirió el dejarla cerca de las llamas.

El frío empezó a ser protagonista y no podía evitar mi piel erizarse y los escalofríos que me recorrían el cuerpo. Peeta me miró por unos momentos y luego se acercó al bolso para desempacar la manta extra. En ese preciso momento agradecí su existencia y lo precavido de mi compañero; independiente de lo inútil que pensé que era llevarla en un principio. Peeta se aproximó a mí y la colgó de mis hombros y luego se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y tú? – pregunté.

Él me miró por unos instantes, meditando algo, y luego, sin decir palabra, me sorprendió acomodándose atrás de mí y poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de las mías. Me abrazó arropándome más con la manta y cargó su cabeza, a un lado de la mía, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-Así estoy bien. – Su susurro tan cerca de mi oído me hizo estremecer y sólo atiné a recargar mi espalda en su firme pecho sin decir palabra.

Un agradable silencio se hizo presente mientras observábamos la danza y chasqueos de las llamas. No sentía ni un poco del frio a mi alrededor, gracias a la manta y el cuerpo de Peeta que me arropaban completa.

De pronto pude sentir el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Él estaba semi desnudo y con el bóxer aun mojado.

Me incorporé y volteé para poder mirarlo.

-Tienes frío

El niega con la cabeza – Estoy bien

No pude controlar el levantarle una ceja. Su labio inferior tiritaba un poco y los rubios vellos de sus brazos estaban erizados. Ni siquiera le pregunté cuando le pase la manta alrededor de sus hombros.

Iba a protestarme, pero rápidamente volví a cargar mi espalda en su pecho sorprendiéndolo un poco. Recién noté el suave contacto de su firme piel contra la mía, causando que me ruborizara mientras él nos cubría a ambos con la manta.

Sentí su sonrisa cerca de mi oído – Gracias.

Sus fuertes brazos rodeándome me hacían un refugio excelente. Podía sentir en mi espalda las curvaturas de sus músculos rosando mi piel cada vez que respiraba. El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío me parecía muy agradable. Así nos quedamos por varios minutos sin necesidad de romper el silencio. Estábamos algo avergonzados pero ninguno se mostró incómodo a pesar de la situación.

Se me erizaron los pelos cuando empezó a acariciar mis brazos suavemente con sus palmas. El roce me hacía sentir un ligero, pero agradable, cosquilleo. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias. Era un momento tan íntimo entre los dos, teniendo el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo y baile de las llamas como fondo. Agradecía estar en esa pequeña casucha. En casa siempre estaba el riesgo latente de que Haymitch se materializara sin si quiera molestarse en golpear la puerta. En ese instante sólo estábamos nosotros dos y así sería hasta que decidiéramos regresar.

Después de unos momentos, abrí los ojos para ver la fogata frente a nosotros. Una de sus manos, acariciando mi brazo, se asomó en mi campo visual y desvié mi mirada hacia ésta. Incorporé mi cabeza de la parte frontal de su hombro para poder verla con más atención. Peeta pareció notarlo y trató de alejarla pero yo la tomé entre mis manos en silencio.

Me quedé observándola por unos instantes. Una larga y gruesa cicatriz la adornaba desde donde termina la palma hasta la parte interior de su codo. Fui dibujándola con suavidad con mis dedos. Apenas terminó esa, le seguían otras cicatrices que llegaban hasta su hombro, acompañadas por la indudable cicatrización de la herida cubierta por injertos de piel y la delgada línea que quedó del cuchillo que hace más de un mes cortó su cuello.

Empecé a girarme para seguir observándolo y seguir el recorrido de cada una de sus heridas ya sanadas. Cuando voltee completamente, me arrodillé entre sus piernas y, a pesar de que había visto su torso desnudo toda esa mañana, recién puse mi atención en sus innumerables heridas. Me concentré en sus hombros, luego mi mirada bajó a sus pectorales, llenos de rastros largos y algunos cuadrados de injertos de piel. Mis dedos acariciaban cada uno de ellos.

Peeta sólo me observaba cauteloso y a ratos seguía el movimiento de mis dedos, en completo silencio.

Las heridas dejaban en evidencia las torturas de Snow, cómo lo destrozaron para sacarle información que él nunca tuvo y luego convertirlo en un arma. Un arma contra mí. Los injertos de piel son provenientes de la misma explosión por la que yo tengo los míos.

Todo su sufrimiento fue por mi culpa. Si no hubiese sido por mí, no lo hubiesen torturado. Si no hubiese sido por mí, no lo hubiesen enviado como un intento de convertirme en mártir de la rebelión.

Mi mirada se nubló cuando mis dedos acariciaron las cicatrices en las curvaturas de su abdomen, cerca de su ombligo. Sus marcas se extendían hasta que algunas llegaban a esconderse bajo la única prenda que lo cubría. Él tomó mi mano para detenerme; algo angustiado cuando un par de lágrimas empezaron a dibujar el contorno de mi mejilla. Pero mi mirada siguió con su camino, paseando mis ojos por sus piernas, adornada por más heridas. y finalmente llegué hasta su prótesis metálica. A menudo suelo olvidar su existencia por que camina con normalidad desde hace meses. Se acostumbró hace mucho tiempo a llevarla.

-Katniss… - me llamó tomando mi rostro para que me concentrara en sus hermosos ojos y acariciaba mi mejilla con lentitud.

-Lo siento Peeta… - dije entrecortadamente mientras más lagrimas empapaban sus dedos. La culpa me carcomía por dentro. – Si no hubiese sido por mí…

Me calló depositando un suave beso en mis labios y negó levemente con la cabeza. Luego juntó nuestras frentes mientras sujetaba mi rostro entre sus manos – Si no hubiese sido por ti, jamás hubiese sobrevivido…

Recargué una mano en su pecho, en la zona de su corazón. Pude sentir sus latidos aumentar de frecuencia bajo mi palma.

-Si no hubiese sido por ti… - continuó – hubiese muerto en la primera arena. Sacrificaste tu vida para ir a buscar la medicina. Nos salvaste a ambos con la idea de las bayas – frotaba sus pulgares en mis mejillas. – Fuiste tú quien me mantuvo con vida a pesar de que podría haberte matado en cualquier minuto en el ataque Capitolio.

Negué con la cabeza. Todo lo que hice en ese tiempo era para proteger a quienes me importaban y no doblegarme ante las amenazas de Snow. Fui completamente egoísta y Peeta sufrió las consecuencias de eso.

-Peeta… - mis sollozos no me dejaban articular las palabras con normalidad.

Negó nuevamente con su cabeza.

-Tú eres la razón por la que permanezco ahora con vida… - volví a cerrar mis ojos liberando más lágrimas en sus dedos. – Si tú no estuvieses aquí, mi vida no tendría sentido alguno… tú eres mi vida, Katniss…

Abrí los ojos para poder ver el hermoso brillo de los suyos.

Antes, mi motivo siempre fue proteger a Prim, pero fallé miserablemente. Desde su muerte perdí todo sentido a seguir viviendo. Desde el término de la rebelión y Peeta regresó a mi vida todo cambió sin siquiera darme cuenta. El dolor por la pérdida de mi hermana me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida. Pero gracias a él pude tener la esperanza que había perdido; pude entender que se puede continuar viviendo y que existe un futuro que conocer.

Lo que me decía Peeta, era la misma revelación que tuve cuando lo alejaron de mí nuevamente hace casi dos meses. Me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba para poder seguir adelante. Sin él, el recorrido perdía completo sentido para mí.

Tomé un poco de aire para que mis palabras pudiesen salir con claridad a pesar del nudo de mi garganta.

-Y tú la mía… - la frase salió directamente desde mi pecho a mis labios.

Pude ver cómo sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Deposité mis manos sobre las suyas para aferrarme más a su calidez, sin dejar en ningún momento de ver sus ojos

-Eres mi vida… - volví a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Ya me puse toda romanticona jojo_

_Mi tarrito regalón (mi computador) está en coma desde hace un par de días. Ya no mas viene el "doctor" y me dirá si sobrevive o no. De pura suerte tenía guardados los capítulos en una memoria externa (UUUUUUFFFFF)_

_Volvimos al fin al tema principal de la historia y que todos estábamos esperando. Al fin mi imaginación se dignó a dejarme escribir algo más cursi XD_

_Como siempre un beso para todos y muchas gracias a los que me dejan mensajitoooos_

_Espero me digan que les ha parecido el capítulo. _

_Un gran abrazo a todos_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	15. Decisión

**Decisión**

* * *

><p>–<em>Eres mi vida… - volví a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz.<em>

Demoró algunos segundos en volver a reaccionar. Sus ojos brillaron como jamás los había visto antes.

Podía sentir el palpitar frenético de mi corazón en mi garganta.

Me sonrió con una preciosa expresión en su rostro, comprendiendo lo que había dicho. Sentí el agarre de sus manos en mis mejillas que me obligaron a inclinarme hacia él para sellar sus labios con los míos.

Me había declarado. Por fin pudo escuchar lo que cualquier mujer normal le hubiese dicho hace mucho tiempo. Pero por tratarse de mí, tuve que pasar por muchas situaciones para por fin asumir lo que realmente significaba Peeta para mí. Nunca fue una simple compañía o un soporte para seguir adelante. Sin darme cuenta se volvió mi razón; mi motivo para continuar.

Empezó un beso lento y pausado. Nuestras bocas se acoplaban a la perfección. Alejé mis manos de las suyas y las apoyé en su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos, al compás con los míos. Luego acaricié el camino desde ahí hasta sus anchos hombros y terminé rodeando su cuello, irguiéndome; de manera que él debía elevar su barbilla para no dejar de besarme. Descendió sus manos desde mi rostro, pasando por mis hombros, hasta que terminó acariciando el contorno de mi cintura.

Sentí lentamente como me perdía en sus labios. Paulatinamente mi corazón y respiración se aceleran poco a poco. Sin miedo, sin temor a sus caricias; sin temor a él.

Separó su boca y abrió los ojos para volver a ver los míos. No necesitó decirme palabra alguna para darme a entender lo que sentía. Esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes hablaban por si solos. Lo había hecho feliz.

Su mirada se debió a la piel que se exponía justo frente a él. A pesar que su cabeza llegaba hasta mis senos, se distrajo paseando su mirada por la parte de mi clavícula.

No pude evitar el escalofrío cuando detuvo una de sus manos cerca de mis costillas y con la otra empezó a recorrer, con la punta de sus dedos, las cicatrices que me adornaban (de igual manera que yo lo había hecho unos instantes atrás). Seguí el movimiento de su mano, pasando por mi cuello, clavícula, mis hombros y brazos. Traté de contener los ligeros quejidos pero la delicadeza con que me recorría me lo impedía. Si era así como él se sintió mientras yo lo hacía, en definitiva se controló demasiado bien.

Un pensamiento se me cruzó por la cabeza mientras empezaba a acariciar las cicatrices de mi vientre – ¿Muy diferente a las imágenes de Aurelius?

Vi su leve sonrisa cuando vuelve a posar su mirada sobre la mía y renovó las caricias alrededor de mi cintura.

En esas imágenes no tenía tantas heridas, sólo algunas de cuando salía a cazar antes de la cosecha. Luego, después del tratamiento que me hicieron, cuanto terminaron nuestros primeros juegos, mi piel quedó como de porcelana. Nada que ver con la maraña de heridas sanadas frente a él.

El negó con la cabeza sin borrar la hermosa expresión de su rostro.

-Verte ahora frente a mí no tiene comparación a solo verte por una pantalla. – su suave voz hizo eco por toda mi espalda, uniéndose a las sensaciones que ya me causaban sus caricias. – Eres hermosa… - agregó sosteniendo mi cara para hacer que volviera a bajar mi cabeza y, así, alcanzar mis labios. Simplemente no pude resistirme a corresponderle de inmediato, rodeando mis manos por su cuello.

Volvió a alejarse permitiendo que me enderece y mis antebrazos quedaron cargados sobre sus hombros.

Él bajo su mirada y se acomodó para seguir investigando mis cicatrices. Pero en ese nuevo recorrido sus labios hicieron relevo de sus dedos. Sus manos, por otro lado, se entretenían dibujando mi vientre, mi cintura y espalda. Cada toque de sus labios, me causaba una nueva agitación en mi interior y se acumulaba con el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.

Empezó por mi brazo. Sondeando la cicatriz que dejó Johanna cuando me quito el transmisor en la segunda arena. Sus besos iban subiendo, lenta y pausadamente, hasta mi hombro. Para cuando pasearon por mi clavícula y mi cuello ya no podía controlar los suspiros mientras temblaba ligeramente ante cada pequeño toque.

Sus labios empiezan a bajar hasta que se interpone mi sujetador y besó el contorno de la tela por unos instantes.

Su vista se elevó hasta mis ojos, pidiéndome permiso. Como respuesta agaché mi cabeza y lo besé con suavidad. No lo detendría. Sus manos subieron con lentitud y se quedaron en mis costillas por un momento, dudando por algunos segundos. Pero pausadamente se abrieron paso por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Se demoró un poco (como si se tratara de un nudo imposible) pero finalmente lo liberó. Sin dejar de besarlo, yo misma me encargué de sacar lentamente la estorbosa prenda del camino.

Algo avergonzada, mis manos se posaron en sus anchos hombros y sentí mi rubor aumentar cuando se alejó de mi boca para apreciar la nueva piel expuesta. Sus ojos me inspeccionaron con admiración por un instante.

Oprimí el impulso de cubrirme. Realmente deseaba que fuese él, el primero y el único que pudiese verme así por mi propia cuenta. Me quedé mirándolo mientras sus dedos volvían a mi piel, dibujando las cicatrices que también se encontraban ahí. No pasó mucho rato antes que sus labios reemplazaran nuevamente a sus dedos. Estos últimos se apresuraron a volver a acariciar el contorno de mi cintura.

Sus labios volvieron a mi clavícula, como retomando el camino que se había cortado antes. Incontables besos bajaron desde ahí hasta el nacimiento de mis senos (causándome uno que otro espasmo), se colaron por el medio de ellos y se detuvo un momento, dudoso.

El suspiro que se me arrancó le dio la señal para continuar. Sus labios se desviaron hacia un costado y chocaron con la protuberancia endurecida de la cumbre de uno de mis senos. Tan sólo ese toque me obligó a arquear mi espalda un poco y lanzar un gemido. No tenía idea que esa zona fuese tan estúpidamente sensible. Al notar mi reacción, se entretuvo más en esa zona, besando, pasando ligeramente su lengua y lancé otro gemido cuando sentí el leve mordisco. Mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos y apreté con fuerza mis dedos tratando de controlar el torrente que crecía en todo mi cuerpo. Repitió lo mismo, un tanto más rápido, con el otro seno que rogaba por atención. Mis gemidos aumentaron considerablemente a medida que también lo hacía mi respiración. Esos toques me llenaban de nuevas sensaciones, exquisitas sensaciones que me recorrían completa.

No sé en qué momento bajé la guardia y me rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura para recostarme a su lado sobre la manta. Su boca subió poco a poco por mi piel de vuelta a la mía mientras sus brazos me envolvían nuevamente por mis hombros. El beso rápidamente empezó a ser más demandante. Me alejé para tomar un poco de aire, pero rápidamente aprovechó para invadir mi boca con su lengua. No pude contener el quejido por haberme interrumpido al respirar. Mi voz, al parecer, algo causó en él porque se cargó más sobre mí. Quitó el brazo detrás de mi cabeza y se apoyó en su codo, mientras que su otra mano se aventuraba por mi vientre, acariciaba mi pecho y subía hasta el hombro con un poco más de impaciencia Se detuvo un momento en mi clavícula, luego acariciaba mi cuello y se anidó enredando sus dedos en mi cabello para tener más agarre. Cada movimiento de su mano hacia eco en la parte baja de mi vientre, sentí las contracciones de mis músculos internos cuando intensificó el beso. El roce de su pecho desnudo sobre el mío era paradisíaco. No solo sus manos o sus labios podían acariciarme, si no también, su cuerpo completo.

Mis manos se aventuraron a pasearse por su firme pecho, moldeando uno a uno sus marcados músculos y descendieron luego para hacer lo mismo con los de su abdomen. Sentí que suprimió un gemido en mis labios, y me sorprendí un poco por las reacciones que me causó el oírlo; deseando seguir escuchándolo.

Mi lengua se acomodó rápidamente a la danza que me invitaba la suya. Una lucha suave en un principio que paulatinamente se volvió más caótica y exigente.

-Peeta… - mordí mi labio cuando sentí bajar sus besos hasta mi cuello, una exquisita corriente eléctrica me atacó por la columna cuando sentí sus leves mordiscos y su lengua recorrer desde ahí, pasar por mi clavícula y descender hasta la cumbre se mis senos. Trataba de contener mis jadeos pero simplemente con morder mi labio no fue suficiente. Como respuesta mis manos se aferraron firmemente en su pelo nuevamente. Me descubrí llamando su nombre varias veces mientras su boca hacía el recorrido de vuelta hasta la mía.

No comprendo que fue lo que pasó después. Quizás fue el sentirme en desventaja porque él estaba teniendo todo el control de la situación; quizás fueron las corrientes eléctricas que me proporcionaba el roce de sus manos, su boca y concentraba las sensaciones en la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo; o quizás fue sentir su excitación en contra de mi muslo. No lo sé. Me alejé por unos segundos de sus labios y lo empujé con suavidad, para que quedara recargado en su espalda sobre la manta mientras me arrastré sobre él poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Fue cuando pude sentir su intimidad rozar con la mía, causándome sensaciones que inevitablemente me cegaron por completo. No sentía ni un atisbo de vergüenza mientras él me miró boquiabierto por unos momentos (Como me estaba gustando esto de sorprenderlo). No sentí pudor alguno cuando empecé a mover mi cadera contra la suya, causando una deliciosa fricción que me enloqueció con rapidez, escuchando sus quejidos haciendo coro con los míos.

Cuando apoyé mis manos en su pecho, él se sentó para volver a alcanzar mi boca. Sentí sus manos a cada costado de mi cadera y la empujaba contra la suya maximizando tanto el roce como las corrientes que me recorrían.

Escuché un intento de mi nombre chocar contra mis labios, casi irreconocible entre los gemidos de ambos. Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos, haciendo que mis senos chocaran con su barbilla, y me dediqué a explorar sin restricción el interior de su boca con mi lengua.

Me sentía completamente mareada, embriagada con su sabor. Grité un gemido cuando sentí su excitación cargarse más contra la mía, obligándome a romper el beso. Él lo aprovechó para bajar sus besos por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello y sus manos volvieron a subir para apretar mis pechos. Pude oír sus exquisitos jadeos muy cerca de mi oído.

Mi cuerpo no lo resistía más, cada milímetro de mi ser me rogaba a gritos que continúe más allá con esta deliciosa tortura. Los toques superficiales no me estaban dejando satisfecha. Deseaba más, mucho más. Deseaba desesperadamente pertenecerle, que él me tomara por primera vez. No podía contenerme más. Lancé un burdo intento de su nombre y él lanzó un ronco gruñido. Me rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos e intercambió los dominios, cargando sus codos a los costados de mi cabeza y posándose entre mis piernas cuando mi espalda se apoyó contra el suelo. Volvió rápidamente a cargar su excitación contra la mía y exigió, hambriento, mi boca con la suya.

Una de mis manos que rodeaban su cabeza, descendió desesperada para alcanzar el borde de su ropa interior. Empecé a tratar de deshacerme de ella pero él posó una de sus manos contra la mía y aprisionó mis dedos firmemente para detenerme. Llevó mi mano por sobre mi cabeza, dejándola inmóvil contra el suelo. Rompió el beso de golpe y escondió su rostro en mi cabello sobre mi hombro.

-Esto va mal… - dijo ronco en mi oído, sumado a sus exquisitos quejidos y su respiración agitada. Traga saliva. - Debemos parar…

_¿Parar? ¿Otra vez con eso? Debe estar bromeando_

No pude contener mi resistencia a esa idea. El deseo se desbordaba por cada uno de mis poros y me declaré incompetente para poder controlarlo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo levanté hasta que sus ojos se clavaran en los míos.

-Peeta… - mi tono salió ronco, interrumpido por los quejidos que hacía al respirar acelerada. En definitiva algo estaba corriendo en mi torrente sanguíneo. Estaba completamente desinhibida – Quiero hacerlo… -

Aproveché el segundo de su sorpresa para volver a profanar su boca y mover mi pelvis contra la suya. Me respondió de inmediato, con la misma pasión que yo. Otra vez nos estábamos perdiendo en el torrente de sensaciones, pero luego rompe el beso y vuelve a esconder su rostro en mi cabello.

-No podemos, Katniss…

-Peeta… por favor…

Lanzó un ronco gruñido con sus últimos atisbos de autocontrol.

-También quiero hacerlo… - se volvió a levantar para poder verme – En serio quiero hacerlo…

-No te detengas… - Mi autocontrol se despidió de mi hace un buen rato. Mi ruego hace que su mirada se obscurezca. Supe de inmediato que él lo deseaba tanto como yo.

-No podemos ahora. - dijo entre quejidos. Sonó como si tratara de convencerse más a sí mismo que a mí.

Un quejido frustrado, completamente fuera de mi control se escapó de mi boca. Si mis cinco sentidos no hubiesen estado cegados en ese momento jamás me hubiese atrevido a tal tipo de petición.

Estaba excitada, él también lo estaba, estábamos completamente solos; escondidos en una cabaña lejana dentro del bosque. No había que ser experto en el tema para entender que era una situación ideal.

-No es porque no estemos casados ¿Cierto? – Dije notoriamente fastidiada. Cosa que a ambos nos sorprendió.

Sonríe ampliamente como si mi comentario fuese ridículo. Se carga en sus rodillas con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de mí y cargó su peso en sus talones, sentándose..

-Ni si quiera me había acordado de ese detalle – me confesó sonrojado y aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Me incorporo cargándome hacia atrás sobre mis manos. Mis senos dan un pequeño brinco que nos distrae a ambos.

-¿Entonces qué, Peeta? – Dije algo jadeante, en un tono más alto del necesario. Me sorprendió lo enfadada que me sentía por su negativa – Hasta mi madre nos envió píldoras. No es necesaria tanta formalid…

-¿Y cuantas de esas te has tomado? – me interrumpió.

Al fin mi sentido común se despertó un poco para poder comprender por qué se había detenido - Oh…

De inmediato recordé las pequeñas pastillas que envió mi madre cuando regresó Peeta. Las cuales permanecían intactas en algún rincón de la casa. No pensé que serían necesarias tan pronto. Que idiota e ingenua. Mi autocontrol volvió de su paseo y pude detener mis súplicas.

Estaba pensando en eso hasta que me di cuenta que su vista descendía desde mi rostro y empezaban a inspeccionarme desde lejos. Se detuvo en mis pechos desnudos que se movían al compás de mi respiración. Pude notar cómo su mirada se iba oscureciendo.

-¡Peeta!

Su mirada volvió a la mía y se dio cuenta que lo había descubierto. Su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente pero me torció una sonrisa. Me impresionó cuanto podía hacer el éxtasis del momento con la personalidad de cada uno. Yo pidiéndole que continuara y su innata timidez desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué? Te ves hermosa así. – su mirada bajó al suelo buscando algo. Encontró la manta que nos cubría un rato antes. Estaba toda enrollada a un costado de nosotros. Ni siquiera recordaba que existía – Es casi imposible no mirarte. – agregó recogiéndola.

Su confesión hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba y me abracé a mí misma tapando mis senos. Él me sonrió y me arropó con la manta. Después se sentó a mi lado para apreciar el fuego aunque ninguno de los dos le prestaba real atención.

-¿No tienes frío? – atiné a decir.

El sólo me miró con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada. No necesité más respuesta. Yo tampoco lo tenía. Mi cuerpo ardía y si no hubiese sido por la necesidad de cubrirme, habría lanzado la manta a kilómetros.

Dejamos que el aire frío nos permitiera recobrar una temperatura más normal y recuperar nuestras respiraciones y latidos habituales.

Peeta, después de unos minutos, se acercó a nuestra ropa cerca de la fogata y me informó que ya estaba seca.

Me alcanzó mi remera y mi pantalón y se volteó para que me cambiara mi ropa interior aún húmeda.

-¿En serio? – no pude evitar mi tono de reproche. Era incluso estúpido, que después de lo que acababa de pasar, me diera la privacidad para vestirme.

Oprimió una risa – No puedo evitarlo. – supe, aunque me diera la espalda, que se había sonrojado.

Al parecer al "enfriarse" las cosas, volvió el chico tímido a tomar posesión de él.

Me apresuré a vestirme y le di la señal para que lo hiciera él. Me disponía a seguir observándolo, pero sentí el pudor invadirme cuando posó sus manos al borde de la tela del bóxer para sacárselos. Instintivamente me volteé avergonzada. Mi timidez también había regresado.

-¿En serio? – dijo entre risas.

-Cállate, Peeta. – gruñí derrotada.

Ya se veía la tonalidad anaranjada en las nubes cuando por fin la lluvia decidió detenerse. Nos apresuramos a guardar las cosas, apagar la fogata y comenzar nuestro camino de vuelta a casa. En definitiva, este sería nuestro lugar secreto de ese momento en adelante.

Cuando por fin llegamos al pueblo ya estaba por anochecer. Caminamos tomados de las manos por las calles sin intercambiar palabras por un largo rato.

Por mi parte me encontraba recopilando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Yo misma se lo pedía, incluso me enojé porque me rechazara, aunque estaba más que justificado. Era un momento perfecto, la casa desolada a mitad del bosque, donde sólo los árboles, animales y sonidos de la lluvia eras los únicos testigos.

De pronto un pensamiento me abordó la cabeza y no pude controlar el comentario que salió por mi boca sin pasar antes por filtro.

-Johanna tenía razón…

Peeta me miró extrañado.

-Estar en el bosque es algo erótico.

Se sonrojó de inmediato y yo un segundo después al tomarle el peso a mis palabras. Johanna dijo eso el día después de la fiesta cuando pensaron que estuvimos haciendo lo que casi hicimos minutos antes. Volvimos a ver al frente avergonzados y nos quedamos en silencio por otro momento mientras acortamos el camino a casa.

Peeta se aclaró la garganta y lo miré. Ni su tono de sonrojo ni el mío había disminuido ni un grado.

-Si… - Me miró con una sonrisa tímida – Johanna tenía razón.

Nuestro rubor subió un buen par de niveles y simplemente nos reímos.

De pronto la lluvia volvió a hacer acto de presencia y nos obligó a acelerar el paso para evitar empaparnos de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos a casa por fin, Haymitch estaba dando vueltas por la sala notoriamente alterado. Su mirada se posó sobre nosotros y se nos acercó dando zancadas con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-¿En dónde demonios estaban?

Peeta contestó a mi mirada aturdida.

-¡Pensé que se habían matado en la tormenta!

¿Tormenta? ¿Realmente había habido tormenta? Estuvimos tan perdidos en el temporal de sensaciones que ninguno de los dos se enteró de lo que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa a Haymitch. – ¿Te preocupaste por nosotros? ¡Pero que buen mentor!

-No me provoques. Muchacho. – contestó desafiante, apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Realmente estaba preocupado y ni Peeta ni yo controlamos la gracia que eso nos causaba.

-¿Quién es un buen mentor? – me apresuré a decir y rodeé a Haymitch por la cintura. Peeta también se acercó para rodearnos a ambos por los hombros.

-Eres como un padre preocupado…. – comentó Peeta y Haymitch parece estallar de rabia.

-¡Suéltenme par de idiotas!

Peeta y yo no pudimos contener la carcajada, pero ninguno soltó a Haymitch.

-¡Ya suéltenme! – trató de empujarnos y removerse de nuestro agarre pero no lo consiguió.

Al parecer estaba tan preocupado que ni rastro tenía de borrachera. Se quedó quieto esperando a que alguno de nosotros cediera.

-Es un abrazo Haymitch, también debes abrazarnos tú… - comenté sabiendo que eso le hacía hervir de rabia.

Dio un fuerte gruñido, con el tono que reconocí de enojo. Luego lanzó un largo soplido y finalmente nos rodeó con sus brazos a mí y a Peeta. Ambos reímos a coro mientras Haymitch blasfemaba y nos recalcaba lo estúpidos que habíamos sido por salir en la tormenta.

Después de un par de minutos del conmovedor reencuentro, Peeta y yo decidimos alejarnos un poco.

-Son unos malditos idiot… - Iba a continuar, pero de pronto volteó su mirada hacia mí. Tanteó varias veces mi espalda y luego torció una sonrisa – No llevas sostén.

Peeta y yo no pudimos con el sonrojo que nos invadió a ambos. En un acuerdo mental liberamos a Haymitch de inmediato.

Fue impresionante el cambio de la situación que se nos fue completamente de las manos.

-Así que por eso no aparecieron en todo el día. Estaban haciendo travesuras… - levantó reiteradamente sus cejas completamente complacido con retomar el control con los fastidios.

-¡Cállate Haymitch! – mi rugido solo le sirvió para impulsarlo aún más.

Hubo un buen par de minutos en que Peeta y yo nos dispusimos a cocinar algo para la cena mientras Haymitch aún nos fastidiaba con lo erótico que era practicar ese tipo de actividades bajo la lluvia.

Volviendo al presente, me dispongo a leer el folleto una y otra vez.

Cuando empiece mi periodo es cuando debo tomar la primera pastilla y continuar diariamente por tres semanas, para luego descansar una. No nos podremos tocar con Peeta hasta que se cumpla el primer mes. Curiosamente, quizás por el desborde de hormonas de días atrás, me empezó a bajar esta misma mañana.

Dudo un poco, pero me basta con recordar las sensaciones de ese día, para sentir la presión de mi vientre. En este momento me siento avergonzada por lo que pasó en esa alejada cabaña, lo suficiente para no creer que vuelva a pasar. Pero… considerando que tampoco esperaba que pasara antes de ese momento. No me cabe duda que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar en una situación similar. Suspiro mirando la diminuta píldora, luego miro la hora para cerciorarme del momento exacto y me llevo una a la boca.

Primer paso para continuar con esta nueva etapa con mi chico del pan.

Me la trago enseguida.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_¡UUff! Que calor. _

_No lo digo por el capítulo… realmente acá, donde estoy, están cayendo patos asados. _

_Bueno, mi tarrito volvió a la vida (IT'S ALIIIIIIIVE!) Aunque igual perdí un par de archivos._

_Conozco tanto del tema computadores como de alienígenas (algo creo saber, pero nada me lo confirma xD). Así que ni idea que tenía… pero está vivo y funciona, que es lo importante._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y disculpen la demora por qué no lo tenía guardado completo. Tuve que golpearme un par de veces contra la pared para acordarme de la idea. _

_Me recomendaron guardarlos en esas nubes virtuales. Creo que lo intentaré de ahora en adelante._

_Como siempre un gran abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por sus mensajitooos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	16. Avanzando

**Avanzando**

* * *

><p>Los días han pasado rápidamente y el otoño le dio paso al invierno.<p>

Se ve por la ventana cómo la nieve deja un hermoso manto blanco por donde se mire. Podría quedarme pegada simplemente a mirar cómo los delicados copos de nieve se amontonan cuando su recorrido hacia el suelo se termina.

En eso estaba cuando siento sus fuertes brazos que me rodean y su mentón llega a mi hombro.

-Buenos días – sentí el escalofrío cuando su susurro se depositó en mi cuello justo antes de sus labios.

-Buenos días… - respondí conteniendo el suspiro.

Estamos ambos sentados en la cama. Me moví sigilosa para evitar despertarlo y apreciar la nieve por la ventana, pero pocos minutos después, él se incorporó sin que yo lo notara y me abrazó.

Sin decir palabra vuelve a recostarnos y me abraza desde la espalda. Mi piel se había enfriado un poco cuando me senté en la cama por lo que los grandes y cálidos brazos de Peeta me sentaron de maravilla. Volteo para quedar refugiada en mi lugar preferido justo en sus pectorales. Cómo respuesta él afianza más su agarre contra mi cuerpo.

-No me quiero levantar – gruñe perezoso.

Comienza a acariciar mi espalda y vuelvo a relajarme sintiendo ese aroma que me adormece y calma. Por mi parte empiezo a acariciar sus brazos.

Cuando sus movimientos se detienen, levanto la vista, tiene sus ojos cerrados y su respiración es acompasada. Justo hoy es nuestro día de descanso, por lo que ninguno tiene apuro por salir del abrigo del cuerpo del otro.

Me distraigo cuando su boca queda entreabierta al momento que vuelve a quedarse dormido. Quedo viendo sus labios por varios segundos sin distraerme en otra cosa.

Hace semanas esa parte recorrió la mayoría de las cicatrices de mi cuerpo, pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer desde entonces, no precisamente porque no hayamos querido, sino que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo. La demanda en la panadería creció debido a la llegada de nuevos habitantes al distrito. En los días libres me he dedicado a cazar y Peeta por lo general debe volver a la panadería porque se necesitan manos. Cuando llegamos en las noches lo único que hacemos después de la novela es recostarnos, acariciarnos un poco, uno que otro beso y sin remedio nos quedamos dormidos.

Hoy precisamente no es necesario ir a cazar. En primer lugar porque me entretuve bastante la semana pasada y tenemos carne de sobra y, en segundo, porque hace un frío que cala los huesos y por más que ame el bosque, si no hay necesidad, prefiero quedarme en este cálido regazo. Por otra parte, gracias al cielo que el molesto teléfono tampoco ha sonado para solicitar la ayuda de Peeta a la panadería.

Considerando las condiciones, no lo pienso más. Me acomodo para llevar mi cara a su altura y poso suavemente mis labios en los suyos para no despertarlo de golpe.

Sé que se ha vuelto a despertar cuando siento sus brazos aferrarme un poco más contra él y su boca empieza a seguir el ritmo de la mía.

Lentamente mis labios danzan con los suyos y siento su lengua que pide permiso para entrar y yo no le impido el paso, separo mis labios y me rindo gustosa a su invitación.

Apenas eso pasa, mi corazón empieza a bombear con más fuerza, mi respiración se profundiza y sin contenerme empiezo a liberar uno que otro suspiro. A él también empieza a ocurrirle lo mismo.

Una de sus grandes y firmes manos se cuela por mi camisón hasta llegar a la piel de mi vientre y mi cintura, se desvía por la piel de mi espalda y devuelve su recorrido a mi vientre.

Ambos hacemos movimientos casi involuntarios, rozándonos por sobre las telas que rápidamente empiezan a ser una gran molestia. Mis manos no pierden más tiempo y mis dedos se acomodan en sus botones que uno por uno van liberando ese firme pecho y empiezo a dibujar la curvatura de sus músculos con las palmas.

El beso se vuelve demandante y nuestras caricias se vuelven más exigentes. Lanzo un quejido cuando sus labios dejan mi boca para reclamar mi cuello al mismo tiempo que comienza a acariciar uno de mis senos debajo de mi ropa de cama.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que toma el borde de mi camisón y lo levanta para quitármelo, me irgo lo justo y necesario para ayudarle con la tarea, para quedar sólo con mis pantaletas. Vuelve a besarme hambriento en los labios y me acerca a su pecho.

Siento mi piel arder cuando entra en contacto con los músculos de su torso. Me apresuro a forcejear para deshacerme de su camisa y tener esa firme piel completamente de mi disposición. Se separa un poco para sentarse y quitársela, rápidamente vuelve a recostarse y me hace prisionera nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Tanto sus manos como las mías recorren la totalidad de la piel expuesta del otro. Suprimo un gemido en su boca cuando su mano empieza a masajear mis senos, desesperado, pero con suavidad. Lanza un ronco gemido, sin aguantar más y sus labios descienden desde mi boca, pasa por mi cuello, mi clavícula y llegan a posarse en uno de mis senos, lamiendo y succionando su cumbre, causándome una fuerte corriente eléctrica por toda mi espalda. Arqueo mi espalda dejando aún más mis pechos a su disposición.

-¡Peeta! – grito entre jadeos y enredo mis dedos en su cabello.

Como respuesta sus labios se vuelven más severos en esa zona mientras sus manos acarician mi vientre y los contornos de mi cintura, se desvían a mis caderas y acaricia mis muslos. Abro los ojos cuando su juguetona mano se desvía al interior de estos y empieza con un lento pero ardiente movimiento ascendente hasta mi entrepierna.

-¿Peeta?... No…

Pero no me hace caso. Me veo obligada a cerrar los ojos y afianzo el agarre en su cabello, conteniendo un fuerte espasmo, cuando presiona en mi húmeda intimidad con sus dedos por sobre la tela de mis pantaletas y hace círculos en un punto que me deshace en sensaciones, deliciosas sensaciones.

Su rostro regresa al mío y acalla mis gemidos con sus labios para volver a besarme esta vez más impaciente que antes.

Sus dedos hace estragos en mi interior, inconscientemente muevo mis caderas contra su mano buscando más de su tacto. Ni siquiera me pide permiso cuando esa mano se cuela por la tela de mis pantaletas y empieza a acariciarme directamente esa piel, la más sensible de mi cuerpo.

Respondo con más quejidos que opaco en su boca y enredo más mis dedos, tironeando su cabello.

Le oigo jadear por mis reacciones, más que acariciarlo un poco no he hecho mucho, pero sólo mis quejidos ante sus caricias parecen provocarlo de todas maneras.

Me es imposible continuar besándolo, por lo que hundo mi rostro en su cuello y mordisqueo en un arrebato completamente involuntario. Grito sobre la piel de su pecho cuando uno de sus dedos roza, no sé si con intención o no, ese punto sobresaliente de mi intimidad. Parece entender que ese punto me deshace totalmente por lo que se vuelve insistente ahí. Lo único que puedo hacer es mencionar intentos de su nombre que salen entre gemidos de mis labios.

Aleja un poco su torso para encontrar mi rostro pero vuelvo a ocultarme en su cuello aferrando mi brazo en su cintura.

-Katniss… - su voz ronca y jadeante me tienta aún más – quiero verte…

Quiere verme así. Quiere ver las contorciones de mi rostro ante sus caricias, son tantas, que no sé de mis expresiones en este momento.

Abro un poco los ojos y diviso el bulto en su entrepierna. Es injusto que yo solo este cubierta por mis pantaletas y él aun lleve el pantalón de su pijama sobre su ropa interior. Pero dos pueden jugar este juego. Antes de levantar mi rostro guio mi mano por debajo de la ropa de lo cubre y alcanzo a tomar su excitación y la rodeo con mis dedos, detiene la fricción en mi intimidad de inmediato.

Para cuando subo mi mirada a su rostro, ambos tenemos los ojos abiertos sorprendidos. Él por lo que acabo de hacer y yo por lo que estoy tocando. Dios-mío.

Se apresura a besarme deteniendo el shock de ambos y renueva sus caricias ahí abajo. En una sacudida a causa de las sensaciones en mi entrepierna, me tenso completa y, sin ser mi intención, aprieto más mi agarre en su miembro.

Rompe el beso por un quejido y su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor.

-L…Lo… siento… - tartamudeo, nerviosa.

Niega con la cabeza.

Sin decir palabra se vuelve a acercar a mí y me besa con tanta suavidad que mi nerviosismo se reduce rápidamente, aleja su mano de mi intimidad y renueva sus caricias por el resto de mi cuerpo para tranquilizarme aún más. Toma mi muñeca de mi mano atrevida y la acuna en su pecho, permitiéndome sentir su palpitar acelerado, sin dejar de besarme ni de tocarme.

La temperatura de ambos vuelve a subir como el principio y nuestros quejidos vuelven a hacer coro entre nosotros.

Cuando se da cuenta de eso, separa nuestros labios y se incorpora en sus rodillas para tomar mis pantaletas con ambas manos en mis caderas. Me mira cauteloso pero asiento tímidamente para que continúe. Analizando cuidadosamente las reacciones de mi rostro empieza a deslizar lentamente mi única vestimenta por mis piernas, flexiono mis rodillas para ayudarle a sacarla por mis pies.

Se queda un par de segundos mirándome de arriba abajo, completamente desnuda ante él. Sus ojos demuestras admiración, cariño, aparte de deseo y pasión. Se sienta a mi lado y empieza a sacarse de una sola vez su bóxer y el pantalón del pijama que terminan en el suelo junto a mi ropa interior.

Vuelve a recostarse de costado y me giro para quedar frente a él. Automáticamente mis ojos empiezan a inspeccionarlo. Es primera vez que lo veo desnudo. Recuerdo que había visto hombres desnudos por ayudar a mi madre de sanadora pero no recuerdo haber visto algo así antes. Su cuerpo es fornido y duro, tanto por su trabajo de panadero como el esfuerzo de reconstrucción de casas luego de la revolución. Mis ojos pasean sin interrupciones por sus anchos hombros, sus pectorales, su fuerte abdomen y se detienen en su miembro erguido, mostrando orgulloso su hombría, su grande e imponente hombría. ¿En serio? ¿Eso tiene que entrar en mí en algún momento?

-¿Katniss?

Mis ojos regresan a los suyos que me miran con una hermosa y tierna expresión. Está tan avergonzado como yo, incluso los decibeles de excitación han bajado un poco para ambos en este tiempo intermedio.

-Podemos detenernos si quier…

Niego con la cabeza. Me acerco lentamente a él para volver a acurrucarme entre sus brazos, en el momento que nuestros cuerpos vuelven a tocarse piel con piel me doy cuenta de mi ligero temblor. Alzo mi rostro para encontrar de nuevo sus labios que él me acerca para besarme con delicadeza y ternura.

No tardo en corresponderle y esta vez soy yo la que empieza la suave batalla de dominios entre nuestras lenguas. La llama que se había opacado solo un poco vuelve a arder entre ambos cuando retomamos las caricias por nuestros cuerpos y el suave roce entre los mismos. Vuelve a oírse el coro de jadeos y gemidos.

Su mano acaricia mis senos, la piel de mis costillas y renueva su paseo por mis piernas hasta que regresa a mi intimidad con menos vergüenza que antes. Entierro mis uñas en su piel cuando un espasmo recorre por completo mi cuerpo al regresar a ese punto, que ya aprendió muy bien cómo encontrar.

El beso se rompe y veo sus ojos que me miran son un brillo absoluto. Fascinado con las reacciones que él mismo me causa.

También quiero verlo yo y acerco mi mano nuevamente a su miembro, apenas lo toco hace una ligera mueca que descubro que me encanta. Rodeo nuevamente mis dedos, sintiéndolo suave y rugoso a la vez. Empiezo a acariciar torpemente sin realmente saber qué hacer.

Detiene su deliciosa tortura en mi entrepierna y cubre mi mano en su intimidad para empezar a guiarme en los movimientos a lo largo de su longitud. Con presión constante su mano guía a la mía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ante un quejido mi mirada regresa a su rostro y veo que se muerde el labio con los ojos cerrados. ¿Yo soy la que le causa eso? Vuelvo a hacer el movimiento y contiene un gemido que libera por la nariz. Si, en definitiva soy yo. Aprendo rápido a seguirlo por lo que su mano abandona la mía y retoma lo que hacía en mi lugar más secreto.

Abre los ojos y mira los míos de nuevo con ese brillo entre cariño y deseo. Me fascina ver su rostro transformándose por mis caricias y sé que también disfruta de las transformaciones del mío.

Los movimientos empiezan a aumentar de frecuencia con rapidez. De pronto, con el brazo que esta recargado en la cama y en el cual recargo mi cabeza, acomoda su mano entre mis omóplatos y aferra mi torso al suyo, busca mi boca y vuelve a reclamar mis labios con desesperación, ahogando nuestros gemidos.

Las caricias empiezan a ser caóticas, aumentando drásticamente en presión y frecuencia. Abro los ojos y oprimo un grito cuando siento que uno de sus dedos se introduce de improviso en mí y empieza a acariciarme desde adentro. Mis músculos internos se convulsionan alrededor de éste que empieza a salir y volver a entrar en mi cuerpo sin llegar a profundizar demasiado mientras el resto de su mano sigue presionando la protuberancia de mi intimidad sin detenerse.

Inevitablemente rompo el beso, completamente superada por las sensaciones y miro sus ojos a escasos centímetros de los míos. Está completamente sonrojado, jadeante, sus pupilas están dilatadas por la pasión del momento y absorbo su aliento errático que choca contra mi boca. ¿Es normal que lo encuentre tan apuesto en estas circunstancias?

Nuestros cuerpos están algo resbaladizos por la ligera capa de sudor de ambos, ni siquiera notamos el frío que hace en el resto de la habitación, estamos ardientes, deseosos y extasiados.

Por mi parte y a pesar de mis propios espasmos, no detengo mis caricias en su excitación que han llegado a un punto en que incluso me da miedo lastimarlo de nuevo, pero su rostro no muestra ninguna negativa por lo que continúo.

Siento que mis sensaciones se acumulan una a una y van llegando a una cima de la cual no quiero bajar. Ya mis jadeos se han vuelto cortos gritos y de su parte son roncos gemidos que suben de volumen con cada descenso de mi mano en su longitud.

Llego a un punto de no retorno donde la mezcla de todo esto simplemente estalla en mi interior con la última embestida de sus dedos, en algún momentos que no noté pasaron a ser dos los que terminaron en mi interior. Mi explosión me obliga a lanzar un grito que Peeta contiene volviéndome a besar. Mi cuerpo vibra completamente contra el suyo e inconscientemente mi mano en su intimidad aprieta con más fuerza intentando seguir con mi movimiento. Absorbo su ronco gemido en mis labios cuando su propio cuerpo se convulsiona violentamente y siento algo tibio y viscoso entre mis dedos, de momento no me interesa saber de qué se trata.

Cuando el torrente de sensaciones se acaba ambos temblamos contra el otro, jadeantes y con el corazón latiendo de forma frenética.

Sus labios retoman un movimiento lento y suave contra los míos que le respondo de inmediato. Cuando me alejo veo su rostro completamente sonrojado, brillante por el sudor y su cabello alborotado. Me basta ver su hermosa sonrisa para saber que ha disfrutado tanto como yo.

Mágicamente me siento algo agotada y ambos nos acurrucamos el uno al otro en un suave abrazo sin dejar de acariciarnos.

Acaricia mi cabello mientras yo delineo las cicatrices de su pecho. Nos quedamos en silencio, realmente no hay necesidad de hablar. Es la primera vez que estamos en una situación así y descubro que me fascina tenerlo de esta manera tan íntima, todo y completamente para mí.

De pronto recuerdo el tema de las píldoras. No le he contado que las empecé a tomar hace ya algunas semanas, de hecho voy a la mitad del segundo mes. Me da algo de miedo, a pesar que cada vez estamos más cómodos con el cuerpo del otro. Pero el tema es de nosotros dos y debo informarle de mi decisión de estar con él.

Elevo la mirada para verlo pero su expresión es seria, cómo poniendo atención a algo ajeno a nuestra burbuja.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Peeta separa su agarre de mí.

-¿Qué fue qu…?

-Shh – me ordena. Veo que gira su rostro hasta la puerta y pongo atención afinando el oído.

Golpetean la puerta de entrada y luego se escucha el timbre. Aún es temprano ¿Quién demonios viene a esta hora?

Nos miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Crees que sea Haymitch? – me dice sentándose en la cama.

Hago lo mismo y me pongo de pie encaminándome a la puerta. Ese ebrio maldito me las pagará por interrumpir mi hermosa mañana con mi diente de león.

-No piensas abrir así, ¿cierto?

Me detengo en seco dándome cuenta de mi situación: desnuda tal cual llegué al mundo y con manchones blancos en mi mano. Volteo a verlo para descubrir que tiene sus dedos en su boca…. Los mismos dedos que estaban en…

-¡Peeta!

Se sonroja pero no saca los dedos de su boca -Tenía curiosidad – murmura.

Me quedo mirándolo, también sonrojada. Creo que no volveré a ver sus manos de la misma forma a partir de ahora.

Como si nada, él toma su prótesis y empieza a ponérsela. Mientras sujeta los broches descubro mi propia curiosidad.

-¿A que sabe?

Su mirada regresa a mi rostro, algo extrañado, pero me lanza una sonrisa torcida – Nada que haya probado… pero es dulce…

-¿Dulce?

Asiente.

Vuelve a distraernos el timbre. ¡Arg!

Se pone de pie y rebusca en el piso hasta que encuentra mi camisón y sus pantalones de pijama y empieza a ponérselos apresurado. Apenas termina, da un par de zancadas y me toma de la mano para guiarme al baño.

-Hay que limpiarnos – me responde antes de que alcanzara a preguntar.

Cuando llegamos, pone mi mano bajo el agua y limpia ese líquido blanquecino. Luego se agacha a tomar la toalla de manos y la empapa bajo el grifo. Momento en que bajo mi mirada hasta mi vientre y descubro las manchas blancas. Peeta empieza a limpiarme una a una con suavidad, justo cuando va a limpiar la última me apresuro a tomar un poco de esa sustancia con uno de mis dedos. Él me mira sorprendido y sigue el recorrido ascendente de mi mano. Descubre mi intención y abre aún más los ojos.

-No, Katniss… eso…

Se detiene cuando adentro mi dedo en mi boca, lo lamo y cierro mis labios alrededor. Es viscoso, con un sabor entre amargo y salado.

Mis ojos encuentran los de Peeta que se ha quedado paralizado y completamente mudo. Su mirada empieza a recorrerme de pies a cabeza, como analizando mi desnudez de nuevo. Veo sus mejillas ruborizándose un poco más y sus azules perlas se oscurecen.

Vuelve a sonar el timbre.

-Tendrás que ir tú… - me dice de repente, sacudiendo su cabeza, y termina de limpiar los manchones de mi vientre.

Enrolla mi camisón en sus manos y levanto mis manos para que me lo ponga.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Hace una mueca y apunta con ambas manos hacia su entrepierna, le sigo y veo el bulto que se había empezado a formar. ¿Sólo por verme?

-Oh…

-Como ves… se manda solo… bajo en seguida, lo prometo.

El odioso timbre vuelve a sonar. Maldito perro insistente.

Me volteo y cojo una bata para abrigarme, recién empecé a notar el frío que hace lejos del abrigo de Peeta.

Bajo los escalones ya cabreada, debería seguir recostada y abrigadita entre los brazos de mi chico del pan. El imbécil, seguramente mi ex mentor, viene a esta hora a fastidiar, muy probablemente quiere tomar desayuno. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abro de golpe.

-¿Desde cuándo te molestas en tocar el maldito timbre?

Esos ojos grises se abren sorprendidos y viajan desde mi cabeza a los pies y de vuelta.

-¡Katniss!

Me quedo helada de inmediato.

-¿Gale?

Le parpadeo varias veces, me cuesta asimilar su presencia después de tantos meses.

-¿No estaban…?

-Estábamos durmiendo – me apresuré a responder.

Gale analiza divertido mi rostro sonrojado y sonríe.

-Ven… pasa... – me hago a un lado y apenas entra me da un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

Cuando se aleja veo que arruga un poco la nariz. No me detengo a preguntarle por mi aroma, de seguro es una mezcla del mío con el de Peeta por lo que alzo mi mano y lo guío a la sala.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto cuando se sienta en el sofá y yo en el sillón.

-Vengo de paso. Mi tren sale dentro de un par de horas camino al trece por mi trabajo.

Su mirada va de arriba a abajo de mí con una expresión que no se descifrar pero realmente me incomoda. Me doy cuenta que sólo me cubre el camisón y la bata. Incluso con Haymitch me resulta más cómodo estar de esta manera (claro que con pantaletas que acabo de recordar que ,justo ahora, no llevo). La mirada de él, cuando no es burlesca, es cercana a la de un padre. Aparte de fastidiarme a veces, me da seguridad y protección. Gale me mira como con ¿añoranza?, tal vez melancolía. Ni se comprara a la mirada de Peeta que me encanta las reacciones que tiene cuando me mira tanto con o sin ropa.

No puedo evitar el removerme en el sillón dejando notar mi incomodidad. Gale parece haber notado cómo me miraba por lo que gira el rostro y ve la chimenea.

-¿La enciendo?

-Sí. Por favor.

Es entonces cuando llega una tercera presencia. Peeta, con su característico caminar, deja notar su entrada con sus sonoros pasos cuando baja las escaleras. Lo veo desde mi sillón y se acerca a mí a grandes zancadas. Sé que se ha duchado por que lleva ropa limpia; unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca sin abrochar los primeros dos botones y su cabello está humedecido y alborotado.

-¿Quién era? - me pregunta inclinándose hacia mí y me besa en los labios.

Apunto hacia la chimenea y él ve a Gale arrodillado poniendo los leños y encendiendo una mecha. Se nos quedó mirando cuando los labios de Peeta llegaron a los míos. Me extrañan un poco sus reacciones, en el cumpleaños de Peeta se veía mucho más relajado y tranquilo.

-¿Gale? ¡Que sorpresa! – Peeta se le acerca con su cálida sonrisa y le da un apretón de manos.

Aprovecho el momento y me escabullo para ir a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, dejando a ambos chicos hablando en la sala.

Cuando llego al cuarto de baño me desvisto rápidamente y enciendo el agua caliente. Me extraña que empiece a correr agua fría en un principio, si se ha bañado antes Peeta, debería haber salido tibia. Sonrío al descubrir que se duchó con agua helada otra vez. Mientras se entibia doy un vistazo al espejo. Con razón Gale me miraba tan extraño. Mi cabello está completamente alborotado y hay uno que otro manchón sonrosado por mi cuello.

"Estábamos durmiendo" Ahora que me miro ni yo misma me lo creo.

Me ducho con rapidez y me visto con unas calzas negras, una blusa celeste y mis cómodas botas. Agradezco que sea invierno porque puedo justificar el pañuelo que pongo sobre mi cuello para cubrir las marcas que me dejo Peeta. Tengo que pedirle que se controle un poco.

Antes de salir ordeno un poco la habitación. Cambio las sábanas que están todas desordenadas y fuera de lugar, no sabía que nos habíamos movido tanto. Recojo los pijamas que se van, junto con las sabanas anteriores, directo cesto de ropa sucia. Ya satisfecha con mi labor me dispongo a bajar las escaleras y veo a Peeta sentado en el sillón en el que yo estaba antes.

Me acerco y descubro que tiene su rostro con una expresión de sorpresa hacia Gale. Giro hacia mi mejor amigo y este está con sus codos en sus rodillas y tapa su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto angustiada. Ambos se giran hacia mí y hay un ligero instante en que no sé a cuál de los dos mirar.

Mi mirada se queda en Peeta quien vuelve a girar para ver a Gale. Sigo su mirada y me extraña el rostro angustiado de mi amigo.

-¿Gale? – me siento a su lado en el sofá y tomo su hombro.

-Creo… Creo que deberán hablar entre ustedes… - Peeta se estaba levantando.

-No, Peeta – Gale le detiene – Quiero que los dos escuchen.

Volteo a ver a mi diente de león quien vuelve a sentarse.

Hay un silencio incómodo en donde Gale toma de su taza de té de hierbas y suspira pesadamente. La angustia en su rostro me preocupa de sobremanera y lo miro impacientándome por su demora.

-¿Mi madre está bien? – pregunto de repente.

-Sí, no es eso – se apresura a responder – todos están bien.

-Entonces Gale ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Suspira nuevamente y se carga en el respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos grises se fijan en los míos por unos segundos.

-Marina está embarazada…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

_Estúpida y maldita realidad. Lamento la demora mis pequeñas. El regreso de vacaciones me dejo lejos de mis fics por varios días, aparte que ando con un pequeño bloqueo de inspiración y no me convencía del todo del capítulo. _

_Pero en fin. Aquí está, ya está hecho y subido. Espero lo disfruten porque por muy bloqueada que esté. Va para ustedes._

_Un fuerte abrazo, regaloneo y besos._

_Espero que la realidad me permita entregarles el próximo capítulo más pronto._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
